Frieza's Love Story
by PurpleStarShip
Summary: a love story with Frieza and a princess named Lucy he ubducted from her planet before blowing it up
1. Remembering

Frieza story

Chapter 1: Remembering…

Ok so you don't get confused, this story takes place in a world where Goku doesn't exist. The planet Vegeta will not been destroyed. Vegeta is five and lives of Frieza's ship. This is a love story about Frieza and a Princess he takes from her planet before blowing it up. This is also a story about how Frieza's son Kuriza was born and a little on their life.

Re-cap

My breathtaking planet of Arise was a luxuriant and stunning place. My people were known for their beauty. The planet it's self was covered with beautiful, soaring trees as far as the eye could see. The meadows were filled with flowers of every color: blue, pink, red, purple, orange, yellow and lush green grass you could lay in all day and look up at the aqua blue sky and all of your troubles would just melt away. All of the waters were crystal clear, you could look on the surface and see your reflection and look through all the way to the bottom. All the villages were filled with the people who lived there with their happy lives and families. I was the princess of this place. I can remember like it was yesterday how Lord Frieza tore me from my planet and forced me to serve him.

Lucy's Past

I remember the look on everyone's faces as I was forced to leave Arise with Prince Frieza it was envy. I watch my beautiful home as it was turned into dust.

"Princess Lucy!" "Princess Lucy!" My house maid called racing through the halls trying to find me.

I was in the garden in my night dress making a flower crown and bracelet for myself when she found me. That was my last good memory of my home land.

"Aha! Here you are! Quickly we must get dresses my Lady, Lord Frieza has just arrived and is requesting you!" she said grabbing my arm and pulling me roughly into the castle this startled me.

She took me through the hall and up the stairs, and into my wardrobe room. She started nervously rummaging through my large selection of dresses.

"May-Linn, May-Linn! What's wrong?" I asked reaching out a hand on her shoulder.

She instantly busted into tears. "Princess, Lord Frieza is going to destroy Arise, and all of its inhabitants, apart from you. He wants you to go with him."

My jaw dropped, 'my whole planet destroyed?' I thought I was too shocked to speak. "Why would someone want to destroy Arise? Especially Prince Frieza we had an alliance with him…t-this just isn't fair, I don't want to leave with that man. I could not bear to deal with him and is cruel ways of treating innocent people."

"Lucy! You must go; it's not up for debate! Now quickly put this on" she said handing me my most beautiful dress that was to be saved only for special. find my prom dress .com /house-of-wu-26642-quince-dress-11207. html **:::: (if you want to see the dress get rid of the space in the html)**I took the dress and put it on as slowly as possible, I still couldn't think straight. May-Linn came over to me and yanked me into the dress.

"Hurry up, please don't make Lord Frieza angrier than he already is!" she said frantically.

I couldn't understand I was 17, and was said to be the most beautiful thing in this universe. People tell me that I am the most polite and innocent thing in the entire galaxy, my kindness was known for miles. 'What would someone as evil as Frieza want with me?' I looked in the mirror at myself as May-Linn fixed my hair. My Carmel sun kissed skin, long thick blond hair reaching my lower back. In my speculation my eyes were my favorite part of me: they are aqua but fade to a deep sapphire blue, and outlined with an emerald green.

May-Linn violently grabbed me by the arm and led me down stairs, Prince Frieza was waiting for me there. This was my first time seeing him, he was only an inch taller than I was but I really noticed the evil look glazed over his eyes. This made him appear taller, stronger and more frightening.

I looked at my mother and then my father then back at Lord Frieza, I slowly walked over to him. "Come along now, Lucy" he said in a monotone voice. I nodded and followed him out the door of the castle and up into his ship. That was the last time I ever saw my planet of Arise.


	2. Excuse Me?

Chapter 2: Excuse me!

The night of the kid napping, three hours later

Zarbon was leading me to Lord Frieza that night after my bath the maids had got me all dolled up for him. A seductive dress (**********find my prom dress . com / index . php?main_page=popup_image&pID=9703**)(get rid of all of the spaces to go to the link) lip gloss, eye shadow, blush, manicure, pedicure you name it. I could feel his eyes on my chest as I walked beside him into Frieza's star room (you know the room…where you can see out into space that he is always in…yeah that one) it made me very uncomfortable. I kept my eyes locked to the floor, and didn't dare say a word. I don't even know Lord Frieza yet and I was already petrified of him.

He walked up to the door and it opened up for the two of us, I stepped inside. Zarbon walked ahead and stood behind a chair, where Prince Frieza sat.

"I don't have a place available next to me right now, feel welcome to sit wherever you like." Frieza said not even looking up at me.

I sat down on a couch nearby to the door.

"Lord Frieza, I have some reports back on our next expedition to Rouge." Zarbon said as he passed a stack of papers into Frieza's hand.

Frieza looked over the papers and disgusted look came on his face.

"This can't be right!" he grouched shoving the papers back at Zarbon. "Go and check again!" his loud tone frightened me and I made a small squeak noise. Lord Frieza turned his head towards me, "I apologize Lucy." He said gazing back through the large window.

Before long I laid down on the couch and stared out the giant window, whooshing past all the bright stars and planets made me sleepy and I feel into a deep sleep.

"Lord Frieza, the Princess fell asleep." Dodoria said staring at your small sleeping body on the couch.

"Already? I didn't think she was this tired or I would have had her in her room by now." Lord Frieza said not moving from his spot.

"Lord Frieza, you were right I have the new conciliations for you." Zarbon said walking into the room and handing Frieza the new stack of papers. "Excellent, Zarbon carry Lucy to her room." Prince Frieza responded not looking up from the new stack of papers on his lap.

"Right" Zarbon said as he walked over to you and picked you up bridal style and carried you to your room.

I woke up when he sat me on my bed he was staring down at me. "I can see why Lord Frieza picked you." He said looking me up and down his eyes focused on my breasts again.

I felt like something was wrong with this so I meekly sat up with my eyes fixed on the floor I tried to stand up to leave. "And where are you going?" he asked shoving me roughly back onto the bed. Zarbon climbed on top of me and started kissing my neck. "W-what are you doing!" I asked as he slipped his hand up my dress and pulled off my panties. He didn't answer instead he undid my dress and yanked it off of me exposing me completely to him. He ran his hands all over my body. I started to cry, I had no idea what he was doing to me but I didn't like it one bit. He grabbed one of my hands and shoved it down his pants; I felt something hard and I balled my hand into a tiny fist careful not to touch it. I was afraid of Frieza, but I wasn't familiar with what he was doing and I had a feeling Frieza wouldn't like it, so I started to call for him. "Frieza! Help!" I yelled and started to wiggle underneath him, "Frieza!" "Shut up! Are you trying to get me killed!" he whispered. "FRIEZA!" I yelled one last time before he covered my mouth with his other hand. I felt him undo his pants and possession himself onto me. By now tears were pouring out of my eyes. I heard a quick and loud zap noise and a look of pain and fear was on Zarbon face. He quickly got off of me; I saw what caused his fear. Frieza was standing at the door looking very displeased. "Get out of here Zarbon; I'll deal with you later." Zarbon hurriedly scooted out the door past Frieza.

I pulled my naked shivering body into a small ball and cried harder. I was so terrified and I wanted my momma. Frieza walked inside the room and closed the door. "P-please don't hurt me!" I begged clutching myself tighter.

Lord Frieza walked over to the bed and sat next to me. "Don't cry, crying never helped anyone with anything." I didn't understand why he kept me alive, but I knew he wasn't planning on killing me. So I hugged Lord Frieza, needing affection right now I held him close to me and cried onto his shoulder. I expected him to pull me away but he didn't, he stroked my long blond hair. It was about 15mins until I began to get tired and feel asleep into Frieza's strong arms. After you were asleep he pulled down your covers and put you into your bed. He stood up and left your room being sure to lock it behind him for your safety.


	3. New Protector

Chapter 3: New Protector

The morning after Zarbon and I's 'incident', I starts to cling to Frieza feeling safer than I ever had when around him. I spent the day following him around during his daily routine. I finds being separated from him is difficult.

The next morning I woke up still naked, but I was quite cozy in my big bed and soft blankets. I had no idea where my dress or underwear were from last night, so I just grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around myself. I crept to the door and snuck out it and started looking for Lord Frieza's star room. I made my way through the hall way of the ship receiving lustful looks and whistles from passing soldiers. I stood at the door and it opened, I stepped inside and there was Lord Frieza sitting in his chair but Dodoria and Zarbon were nowhere in sight. I noticed a matching seat next to him and went and sat in it, and glanced over at him. He did the same.

"Where are your clothes Lucy?" Frieza asked glancing over at me, then back to the window.

"I-I'm not sure, they were gone when I woke up." I said shyly messing with my yellow blanket.

"Come with me and I will show you to your clothes" Frieza stood up and I did the same. I walked closely beside him and linked arms with him, not wanting to repeat last night. Though Lord Frieza was horrifying, he did protect me from Zarbon, so I felt somewhat safe around Lord Frieza. As we walked back to my room he and I talked a little.

"Lord Frieza, why did you bring me here, and not kill me along with the rest of Arise?" I asked trying to make small talk with him.

"Arise had neglected to up hold their end of my treaty with them, and it would be a shame for such an innocent creature to parish along with them." Frieza said not looking at me once. I didn't say anything to him after that, and I was relieved to hear Frieza was not planning on killing me. The two of us walked into my room and I followed him to a door, he opened it and it was full of extravagant dresses I couldn't wait to wear.

"Get dressed, I'll be waiting outside, we should be arriving on the planet Rouge very shortly."

I walked into the closet and grabbed a short yellow decrotive dress (find my prom dress . com / sherri-hill- 9230-formal-gown- 9392 .html) I dropped my sheet and slipped on some underwear then my dress. I grabbed a pair of small heals, and pulled them on. On my way out of my room I stopped at my mirror and ran a brush through my silky blond hair, and put a little bit of clear gloss on my small pink lips. I didn't like other makeup it always smeared and people said I didn't need it.

Lord Frieza was waiting for me outside, I took my place on his elbow again, I followed him wherever he went that morning: Signing papers, eating breakfast, even to yell at soldiers though I stood and watched. His loud demanding voice made me tremble with fear but made me feel powerful as well. When we landed on planet Rouge I took Frieza's elbow again and followed him into a large building.

"I have to go to a meeting now Lucy, it will be boring for you I'll have Dodoria take you out in the fields to sit, he can be trusted." I nodded not wanting to tell Frieza that I didn't want to be separated from him. "Dodoria! Take Lucy wherever she wants to go today, and keep your transmitter on, I should be able to trust you though." 'Frieza is very good at controlling people, he destroyed my friends, family, and even my planet, but I can't stand to be away from him.' I thought. Dodoria walked over to me and held out his hand I took it, he pulled me onto his back, and before I knew it we were zooming off into the distance and Lord Frieza was fading away. This made me panic a little, 'what if I needed him, would he be able to save me?' I worried.

Dodoria and I landed in a meadow bursting with flowers of every color. I smiled happily to myself and quickly sat down. I remembered in Arise when I would sit in the garden for hours making rings, crowns, necklaces, and bracelets all out of flowers. Dodoria sat on a rock and folded his arm and pushed buttons on his scouter. I began weaving the stems over and under, until I had two crowns. The sun began to set and night had fallen I laid in the field, the night was so peaceful and warm I feel asleep to the sound of frogs chirping and lightning bugs lighting up the sky.

I woke up with Lord Frieza standing over me still in the field. "Dodoria, go back to the ship." Frieza said glairing over at him. Dodoria stood up and zoomed off at full speed.

I looked up at Frieza and smiled widely. I could have sworn I seen a small blush on his face. "I made you something Lord Frieza!" you said happily, I timidly handed him a flower crown. He gave me a faint smile and held it in his hand. I stood up and took Frieza into a tight hug and placed my lips on his. He put his free hand on the back of my head and kissed me deeper. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I did that same to him, we were both dying for each other's affection.

Frieza's POV

She was easily the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and I have been everywhere, nothing compared to her beauty. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths, her small body pressed up against mine. She looked in my eyes with her beautiful eyes. Her pearly white smile lit up the night. I had to have her right now. I laid her on the ground and looked her up and down. She smiled shyly up at me. I climbed on top of her and kissed all over her neck, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I got on my knees and pulled her dress over her head, then took off her panties. Her body was just as beautiful, her breasts were perfectly rounded, and I guessed a full B cup was her size. I fell on top of her and showered her with kisses all over her perfect body. I looked up at her pleading face I could tell she wanted more. I took a finger and pushed it inside of her, "Frieza!" she said sitting up shocked. "Shhh, you're fine I'm not going to hurt you." I said back in a soothing voice. She lay back down and seemed to like it. I could hear her breathing getting heaver as I pumped in and out faster but I was careful to be gentle with her, I could feel how tight she was and it made me crazy. Lucy started making small grunting noises in the back of her throat I could tell she was holding back. "Scream for me Lucy" I whispered into her ear. "Ahh! Frieza! Please more!" she begged and gave her what she needed. I speed up and got a little rougher with her. I felt her cum onto my hand; I brought it to my mouth to taste her. She was as sweet as I imagined. I had to have her right now. I started to undo my pants when my scouter beeped. It was a message form Dodoria, "Danm! What is it Dodoria! This better be really good or you're going to get it!" I yelled angrily into my scouter.

Lucy's POV

I wondered why Lord Frieza was so nice with me but mean to everyone else. But I couldn't entirely think about that right now, my head was spinning I couldn't comprehend the pleasure he had just given me. Never in my life had anyone ever touched me like that. I was shaking my body was craving more, but more of what? "Alright…I see, I'll be there shortly." Frieza looked back down at me. "Let's get you dressed." Lord Frieza said smiling down at me. He helped me back into my cloths and pulled me onto his back, he dashed off at full speed his massive power cracking the ground beneath us.


	4. Confusion

Chapter 4: Confusion

After Lucy and Frieza 'got to know each other better' it's time to go back to the ship. Lucy soon finds that maybe Frieza isn't her knight in shining armor after all.

We arrived at the ship in what seemed no time at all, I climbed off of Frieza's back and grabbed a hold of his hand instead. He stormed into the ship being showered with papers. I ran off too get changed into a night dress. Frieza grabbed a big stack and walked into his room, I followed him closely. "I have to work; you may make yourself comfortable Lucy." He sat down at his desk I sat on the floor next to him since there were no other seats to pull up.

It was quiet for awhile, I wanted to ask him so many questions but I was too afraid. My mind was still racing with questions from the field; 'Why did it feel like that? What were you doing to me? Why were you doing that to me?' I decided to ask him something at least to calm my jittering nerves. "Lord Frieza?" I asked tapping on his foot, he barley stopped working and answered me "What is it?" I took a deep breath and asked "I-in the field, what were you doing to me?" after I asked that he put his pen down. "I was going to take your virginity." He said looking down at me. "What's that? Do I need it?" I had no idea what that was or why he would want it, but if lord Frieza wanted it maybe it was worth value. "You don't need it, and it means you haven't had sex" I didn't know what that was either but you pretended to. "Ok Lord Frieza." Here is when I realized I was a sheltered child.

Right after our talk a maid walked into the room walking with a push cart of two plates of food. "Here you are Lord Frieza." The maid said filling his glass with more wine. She grabbed the plates and set one of Frieza's desk and one on my lap. "Thank you." I said smiling up at her; she smiled back and pushed the cart out of the room. "What does that taste like" I asked pointing to his wine glass. "Try some" he said nodding over to it. "Okay" I said standing up and taking a small sip out of his cup. It tasted bitter in my mouth I made a face and swallowed it. "Yuck." "I don't want that." I said setting the glass back down. "How do you drink that stuff?" I asked "I like it" he said taking a bite of his food. I also started eating you didn't say much while you ate.

When we finished the maid came back in and took the plates, and left us alone to force small talk again. I didn't like sitting on the floor looking up at him hurt my neck so I stood up, and sat on his desk. He didn't even glance over at me, just kept working on his papers. I inched over more and more until I was sitting directly in front of him on his files. He sighed and looked up at me "I can't work with you sitting here" he said finding his way into my eyes. He ran both of his hands up the inside of my legs, then up my night dress. I gasped. He grabbed my panties and yanked them off of me in one rapid motion.

Frieza's POV

I ran my hands up her dress and gently pulled it over her head, careful not to hurt her. She wasn't wearing a bra. I took it upon myself and touched her everywhere running my hands through her hair, down her legs, cupping her breasts, tracing her gorgeous smile with my finger tip. I pushed my chair closer to the desk so my mouth was at her entrance, I inched my face centimeters away and inhaled the scent of her magnificent folds. I stuck my tongue inside of her, she was as sweeter than I could ever imagined "Frieza, what are you doing!" she gasped. I wasn't in the mood for more of her ridicules questions. I could feel myself getting hard. I pulled her naked body into my chair so she was sitting on top of me. "Feel that?" I asked gruffly in her ear putting her delicate hand on my dick making her rub it through my pants. There was a look of shock on her face. "Yes Lord Frieza." She said shyly hanging her head. I reached my hands in my pants and pulled out my erect cock. She shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip. "This will only hurt for a moment" I said rubbing the small of her back. I lifted her up a little and placed her over my cock. I gently lowered her down onto me. "Ouch! Frieza!" she squeaked, with tears streaming down her face. I threw my head back and inhaled sharply. It's been well over half a year since I have had sex with anyone and I had almost forgotten how amazing it felt. She was so tight; I have had virgins before but never any as tight as her, so pure and untouched. I picked her up again and pushed her down a little harder. My head started spinning. I picked her up again and again slamming her violently with all my strength on top of me. I was as far as I could get inside of her. "I-it stings!" she cried out. I slammed her on top of me as fast and hard as I could, I ignored her cries and grunted showing my approval. "Lord Frieza! Please stop, I don't like it! It hurts so much!"She yelled tears pouring out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "Damn it! Shut up!" I yelled striking her cheek and yanking her by the hair throwing her head backwards. "Maybe that'll give you something to cry about." I stood up still inside of her laying her on my desk. I continued to pound into her small body unbearably, as hard and roughly as I could. Her blood was leaking from my dick and seeping into the carpet. I finally hit my peek and speed up power raging from my body I came inside of her. The mixture of blood and cum coated my dick. I picked up her night dress and cleaned myself off. I looked down at her little body a terrified look in her eyes she was hyperventilating. I reached out to touch her she flinched away. "P-pleas no more L-Lord Frieza. I'm sorry."


	5. Loving

Lucy's POV.

I was humiliated, frightened, drowsy, lightheaded, but most of all in pain. The pain was the worst I could ever dream to imagine times three. It was a throbbing feeling of pure discomfort as if someone had ripped me open down there; I couldn't even put my legs back together, let alone stand. I remember him hitting me once and I could feel that too, it stung badly.

But another emotion was there. Frieza standing over me watching me with pity in his eyes, arms folded behind him. I looked up at him and smiled throughout my soreness; sweaty, with golden hairs in my face. I loved Frieza and no amount of senseless killing, dreadful temper; hitting, or whatever he just did to me could or would ever change that.

A small frown appeared on his face and he turned to leave me all alone in the room. "Frieza please don't go!" I begged. I rolled off the desk and drug myself over to him. I began to cry again. I sat up on my knees and tried to stand up. A sharp stinging feeling appeared between my legs, it felt like 10,000 knives going into me at once. "Ahh!" I yelped falling to the floor clutching my areas and covering my mouth, trying to show him I was in no pain. I imagined how pathetic I must have looked to him right now. 'How many people have groveled at his feet? How many has he killed and thought nothing of it?' I knew one thing though. 'Frieza would not leave me here.'

He bent down and threw me over his shoulder. I watched the floor as he walked down the ships narrow halls and we entered a room. He flopped me onto a bed and went into a conjoining room. I was in too much pain to think, at least not about anything but how sore I was going to be in the morning. I laid on the soft bed I wasn't familiar with this room. Being too exhausted to stand I look around I stared at the ceiling. The bed was purple silk sheets, not like my yellow ones in my room. It was plain, no decoration, but a huge window looking out to the stars. I assumed this was Lord Frieza's room.

Frieza's POV

What did I just do? It wasn't sopost to be this way; I wanted her to enjoy it too. Hear her cries of pleasure begging me to continue not stop. Instead I let my worst side take over the way I would treat any common street whore. No doubt she was in an insane amount of pain that I had caused her, and throughout it all she still managed to smile at me with love in her eyes. I turned the water faucet to the bath letting it fill then exiting the room to check on her.

Lucy's POV

I heard water running and looked in the direction, Frieza exited the door. He walked over to me and picked me up bridal style. He carried me in to the room. It was a beautiful room; the bath was massive, much like a spa. A chandelier on the ceiling, towels looking as soft as feathers flooded on a marble counter top. It reminded me of my palace. He put a finger in the steaming water then pulled it out. He gently lowered me into the luxurious tub. The hot water made me jump as it went over my new sores; I pulled away from the water and closer to him wrapping my arms around his strong neck. "Frieza, it's hot." I gasped pushing my face to his chest.

I saw a displeased look on his face. "Do not fight me. This will help." He said as he lowered me all the way into the water. The pressure on my vagina shot more pain through my body. I winced a little but didn't want to upset Frieza. He stood over the tub watching me watch him; our eyes seemed to just find each others. It felt so right when he was near me. "Frieza" I innocently cooed finding my normal self again. "Wonna get in the bath with me?" I asked tilting my head and bating my long curled eyelashes. He didn't answer; he just kept staring into my eyes. "Please Lord Frieza!" I begged inching closer to him.

He narrowed his eyes "Fine" he sighed. He took off his armor reveling a nicely toned chest. He slipped out of his pants. And there it was again I gulped and moved so he could get in too. He got in the bath behind me and sat up I sat in the middle of his legs. I leaned back onto his hard chest I felt him move his arms. He placed them around my waste. My heart virtually melted, his gentle breathing in my ear was all I could hear as beautiful silence overflowed the room. Without thinking I spoke aloud "I love you Lord Frieza." I giggled and grinned to myself it was true I did love Frieza. I heard a small sigh come from behind me followed by an awkward silence. His arms freed my small form and I felt him stand up and exit the bath. I turned and watched him grab a towel and exit the room.

'What did I do wrong? I just said I loved him.' questions exploded in my head. I felt alone again, much like the first day with Frieza and every day in Arise. I put my hands to my face and began to cry again. I felt so vulnerable without Frieza right next to me. One of his men could come in at anytime and have their way with me and I could do nothing at all to stop them. Frieza was the only one I would ever let treat me like he did an hour ago.

I got out of the bath, confused and scared to leave the room. I didn't have clothes and who knows who would be on the other side of that door. I grabbed a fluffy white towel and draped it over my soaked body. I approached the door and pulled it open, right foot out first then left. Frieza was still in his room looking out the enormous window arms crossed behind him. Bright stars were whooshing by different colors filled the dark room. "Finally out I see?" he says turning to me. I instantly blushed and nodded I whipped the tears from my red and puffy eyes. "I had the maid send for some new night clothes." he stated turning back to look out.

Holding the towel closely to me, I walked over to his bed and sat down. He glanced over at me. "Don't be mad at me Lucy." He sarcastically huffed. I had a feeling he was mocking me. "I-I could never be mad at you Lord Frieza." I avoided his evil gaze and looked down fidgeting with my towel. "That's a good girl." Hearing his praise made me instantly light up. There was a small knock on the door, "Lord Frieza" a woman's voice called on the other side of the door. "Come in" he said turning to the door.

The same maid as earlier entered the room, she gave me a reassuring smile and handed me a folded up stack of clothes. I immediately felt embarrassed; she probably had to clean up our mess. "May I get anything else for you my Lord" she asked turning to Frieza. "No, that will be all" she exited the room leaving us alone again. I dropped the towel and put on my night dress she gave me, slipping the underwear on after the dress was on. "Should I go to m-my room now Lord Frieza?" I asked timidly. "That won't be necessary; you will sleep in my bed with me tonight." He answered.

"When will we be going to bed my Lord?" I asked sitting back onto the bed. "Right now if you would like." He said following me with his cherry eyes. Still exhausted from our previous events I nodded. Frieza walked over to the farthest wall and flicked off the lights. The only light left was from the colossal window filling the room with brighter more extravagant colors. He walked over to the bed taking off his armor. I smiled seeing his stunning body once more. He pulled back the silky purple blankets and got in the bed, I crawled over to him joining him under the covers.

Frieza's POV

I felt her slide in the bed next to me, her warm body against mine. She put one hand on my chest and her head on my shoulder. The feeling was back, a teasing feeling between my legs. I looked over at her, she was so beautiful. I mentally kicked myself once more for the way I had treated her previously. I knew I had to show her what sex was really like when it doesn't hurt. "I love you too" I whispered in her ear. She smiled showing all over hear pearly white teeth. I don't know if I meant it or if I wanted too, but it made her happy so that was good enough for me. I sat up pulling her with me. I reached my hand out landing on her face; I took her into a passionate kiss. She quickly kissed back, "This time, will not be like the last I can promise you this, my lovely princess." I stroked her silky platinum hair, it was so long and thick I almost couldn't wait to run my fingers through it while ravishing her flawless body. But I kept my cool not wanting to upset her again.

I laid her down on the bed and looked over her. She truly did define the word perfect; it was more than plane to see why she was accepted as the most beautiful creature in the universe. I ran my hands up her inner thighs trailing slowly to her hip. We made eye contact; I gulped feeling powerless in her compassionate eyes. I grabbed her panties pulling them down her slender legs. A glimpse of fear was in her eyes. "You're alright, I won't hurt you anymore Lucy." The fear was replaced with a curious one. She sat up pulling her little night dress over her head; she carefully folded it up and placed it on the floor by the bed. She laid back onto the bed looking up at me; my gaze strolled down to her breasts. I clasped my hands onto each one; I rubbed her nipples with my thumbs. Her eyes had become glazed over with lust, she didn't know what she wanted but I knew what she needed.

I felt guilty for what I was about to do when she didn't even know what I was doing. I shrugged off the feeling and climbed on top of her I quickly took my pants off. I pushed her legs open a little further. I looked down at her mound it was still red and swollen from our last time, I thought about not making love to her for a second. 'Oh well, she needs to know it's possible to enjoy me' I thought. I took one more look into her eyes: fear, and tears. Almost everyone I met had that look in their eyes I hated it in her's, but something else was there. A gentle look, she trusted me unlike everyone else and I couldn't betray her again. I wiped her tears away with my thumb. I situated myself on her "I-it won't hurt will it!" she gasped grabbing my shoulders. "Maybe for a second." She put her hands back down. I trusted inside of her as softly as I could. Her eyes grew wide; I couldn't quite read her expression.

Lucy's POV.

Lord Frieza pushed inside of me again. Only this time it didn't hurt, it was the most pleasurable feeling I had ever felt in my entire life, starting at my womanhood and filling my entire body I never wanted it to end but then again I did. "F-Frieza…" I whimpered begging him for more. He pushed into me once more, I screamed out in pure pleasure. He pounded into me again, "More Frieza! More!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Frieza's POV

"Aha! Please Frieza" she screamed underneath me. I thrusted myself into her soft warm body, harder and harder, she begged me to continue. I looked down and saw my gigantic dick going in and out of her petite body, she was still incredibly tight. It drove me absolutely wild! I wondered how she could take so much of me inside of her. "Mmm, Fuck, Lucy!" I grunted while she dug her manicured nails into my muscular back. "I-it feels so good Lord Frieza!" she yelled happily. I saw a large smile appear on her sweet lips. I slammed into her rapidly. I showered those wonderful lips with kissed as she came all over me. Her orgasm was like a song composed for me and me alone, beautiful moans escaped her mouth she whispered my name after she spilled all over me. I thrusted a bit harder a few more times her juices made it easier for me to glide in her and finally I came "Fuck!" I yelled collapsing on top of her.

I knew I had to be heavy on top of her so I rolled over beside of her. I glanced over at her, she was breathing swiftly, and her entire little body was trembling. She turned her head and looked at me too I found my way to her eyes again. Her beautiful aqua eyes fading to a deep sapphire, lined with an elegant emerald green. Her eyes were drowsy at the moment; she was tired, satisfied and needed another shower. But I was all those things too, and more. It was about a whole minute before I broke my stare into her precious orbs of diamonds. I put my arm around her she shuffled closer to me and laid her head and hand back on my chest and almost instantly feel asleep. I looked down at her I could not get over how flawless she is. I tucked loose strains of golden hairs behind her ear that were blocking my view. I snuggled down closer to her so our faces were leveled. I have never felt this way before, wanting to be so close to her all the time. I had never cuddled with anything before. I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep with her in my grasp.


	6. Stress

Lucy's POV.

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock on the night stand. Well ok it was afternoon. I knew I would sleep late. The first thing on my mind was Lord Frieza. I got out of bed and wrapped the purple silky sheet around me. The gravity was different, maybe a bit heavier than usual but not too strong. I walked out of Frieza's room all of the soldiers were carrying boxes out the door of the ship. "Excuse me..." they all ignored me. So I tried the Frieza tactic. "Excuse me!" I said a bit louder only to get ignored again. "Hey! I said Excuse me!" I yelled this time I wasn't ignored. Two solders carrying a big box stopped and looked at me. "Yes, what is it Princess." The tallest one asked. "Oh, um, w-where is Frieza?" I asked feeling bashful for my loudness. The solder's blushed at me. "Follow us Princess" I soon blushed too remembering I wasn't wearing anything.

I followed the solders out the door of the ship. Frieza's planet was amazing. The sky was a bright orange. The clouds a vivid hot pink, like a sunset all of the time completed with lushes blue grass covering the soft ground. It reminded me so much of Arise I wanted to cry but I held it in. I followed the men into a large building that resembled Frieza's ship. We went up a few flights of stairs and through a big door. They opened the door for me I went inside and they closed the door behind me, and there he was Frieza. I saw him standing looking out a window he turned to look at me. My heart instantly skipped a beat. I gave him the biggest smile I could possibly manage and ran over to him I leaned my head on his chest waiting to be taken in his embrace. He put his arms around me pulling me tightly to him. "You're not a big fan of clothes are you Lucy?" he asked. I giggled "I love you!" I wasn't really expecting an answer. "That's good" he said kissing my forehead.

Our moment was interrupted when a small boy barged in the door. The little boy was adorable he had a strong look in his eyes, very short, and long spiky black hair. "Master Frieza I want a new- who is this!" he asked rudely looking up at me. "Aha, Vegeta your late but never mind that. This is Lucy." Frieza answered both of our questions. Vegeta gave me a hard look then looked back at Frieza. "Hn, I'm still waiting on my new mission assignment Lord Frieza. The one you gave me is too easy, the people of Crytonia are weak and pathetic" Frieza was about to answer but I spoke up "Frieza, I want to put on clothes now." "Hold on one moment Lucy." He said leaving the room with Vegeta close behind him. I couldn't help but giggle at the boy's fierceness

I looked around the room. It appeared to be another star room; there was a big window out looking a waterfall and a throne to sit in and a desk in the corner with computers and unorganized papers. I walked over to the throne I sat down in it, it was soft very comfortable. I leaned back and relaxed letting go of my blanket, imagining what it was like to be powerful like Frieza. I heard the door open then shut, footsteps neared where I was sitting. "Are you ready to go Frieza?" I asked standing up letting the sheet fall. I couldn't breathe, my eyes started to water, I wanted to scream but I couldn't, I felt my face go from caramel to snow. It was Zarbon standing at the door. I regained realization and quickly grasped the sheet yanking it over my body. The door opened again and my heart skipped a beat, it was Frieza. He read the fear on my face, "I thought I told you to stay as far away from her as possible." Lord Frieza warned his voice growing dark.

"I-I'm sorry Lord Frieza I had no idea she was in here." Zarbon spoke trying to hide his fear. Frieza shot him a warning glance, "Shut up. Come along Lucy." I scurried towards my Prince, while passing Zarbon I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at him I hoped Frieza wouldn't notice, I gave him a short mock and hurried to accompany Frieza. I grabbed his arm and followed him out the door. Making our way down the hall I watched Frieza as he crinkled his nose and glared over at me, "that was childish Lucy." I playfully wrinkled my nose back at him. "Are you mocking me?" he asked humored.

"Oh no, I would never do that Lord Frieza." I said in a mocking tone of voice. "Well stop it." Frieza said monotone shoving me lightly with his tail, I stumbled to the ground. I worked up some fake tears. He walked over with a trace of regret on his face, "Sorry Lucy I guess I don't know my own strength." He knelt down to the floor and offered me a hand. I grabbed his horns and yanked him down to the floor in my place. The look on his face was priceless I figured that had never happened to him before "Lucy, you're going to pay for that." I climbed on top of him sitting on his legs and started to tickle his tummy. Frieza instantly let out a burst of laughter, real laughter not fake, cruel, and demented laughter but real laughter. He was shouting for me to stop but deep down I knew he wanted me to keep tickling him. "S-sto-stop!" he pleaded wiggling underneath me tears escaped his eye. I finally stopped; I quickly got off of him and sprinted down the hall giggling to myself. I looked behind me to see if he was close, he wasn't sitting down but he wasn't behind me either curiously I looked around then turned back around to run again only to bump into a hard chest.

It was Frieza I screamed turning back to run the other way, he grabbed my torso picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. He started to make his way down the hall way again I kicked and giggled the whole way there. We entered a room and he sat me down. It was a lot bigger than the one on the ship, but the set up was the same. He shut the door and I let out a sigh of relief "finally" I said dropping the sheet it was getting extremely annoying to keep holding onto. I went over and flopped on 'our' bed, it was so soft I could fall asleep right there. "Do you want clothes, or do you plan on running around naked all day?" Frieza asked. "Clothes please." I said sitting up. I stood up and walked over to the closet, "Hn, I like this one." I said picking a short soft green cocktail dress (.?main_page=popup_image&pID=7898 ). I threw on the dress and ran to the dresser and picked out some panties. I stepped over to the mirror I brushed my hair and put on a tiny bit of makeup wanting to look my best for him.

"I'm ready Lord Frieza." I smiled walking over to him. He turned to walk out the door I scurried over to him linking onto his muscular arm. I didn't understand why I loved Frieza so much, he has given me no reason too, it was something about him that I just couldn't reject even if I tried. "Do you think I look pretty Lord Frieza?" I asked I needed his praise, no I craved it. He glanced down at me and looked me over a few times. "I guess so." My face gleamed with delight. "Do you really mean it Lord Frieza!" I pleaded "Sure" he said walking up to the door to his star room. This time there was another seat identical to his right next to his seat. He sat in his chair and I sat on his lap. He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself. Dodoria and Zarbon entered the room, Zarbon and I made eye contact I tensed up. I knew Frieza would not let him touch me again so I relaxed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

All day I got to listen to Zarbon and Dodoria's talk to Frieza about boring things that I really didn't care to understand. I watched Frieza's face as he half listened to the things they were saying. He looked a little annoyed but he didn't say anything. An hour or so passed, "Frieza, I think I want a snack." I said aloud into his chest. "What do you want?" he asked breaking his long gaze into emptiness. "Umm, some fruit." I said happily. "Well you heard her." his loud voice pierced the silence "Y-yes Lord Frieza!" Dodoria and Zarbon said dashing out of the room. "Frieza wonna know a secret?" I asked innocently. "Secret?" He said after a short pause. "I'm not hungry at all." I said snuggling in closer to him.

"Lord Frieza, can we make each other feel good again?" I pleaded to him, I was dying for that feeling again, and I wanted it all day every day. Frieza's eyes flickered and I heard the door lock. I stood up and removed my panties and my dress. He took off his pants but left his armor on. "We can't have sex if I'm not hard Lucy." He said with a superior look on his face. "How do you do that?" "Come over here and get on your knees." His proud look grew as I obeyed his command. "Now, put this in your mouth." He said picking up his 'thing' and putting it in front of my face. I listened to him, I opened my mouth and he gently placed it in. I closed my mouth around it "Move your head." he said a little irritated. Not wanting to anger him I started to move my head bobbing it back and forth. I watched him throw is head back and sigh. He placed his hand on the top of my head and smoothed my hair. I could feel something starting to happen, it was getting thicker and longer, I couldn't keep it in my mouth anymore.

He pulled my head away, he patted his lap I smiled and climbed on top of him. He positioned me how he wanted and pressed me down. I quietly moaned when he entered me, I loved this feeling Lord Frieza gave me. His moth parted slightly and curled into a slight smile. He put his hands on my lower back "bounce, up and down." He commanded me. I happily obeyed him. I brought my body up I felt him slide out of me; "mmm" he moaned "Faster" he ordered. I pushed back down feeling him slide back inside of me. I repeated this pattern faster. "Faster, Danm it!" he gritted his teeth. I speed up, as fast as I could go, which wasn't too fast. I could feel him getting angrier with me. "I love you" I whimpered, his expression came more resolved; "I'll help." He said grabbing a hold of my hips he began picking me up and slamming me back down. Frieza was being rough with me much like the first time we did this, I could feel his body radiating with power. It didn't hurt this time though it felt extremely good.

"Mmm, Frieza, Harder please!" I begged taking a strong grip on his horns I helped him bounce me. "Fine but you'll regret this later" he sped up crashing harder inside of me. "R-right there, please Frieza!" I screamed to him. He kept his pace to my satisfaction. I felt myself tighten around his long shaft the tingling feeling followed by crippling waves of indescribable pleasure came over me. "F-Frieza I-I'm gonna, something's happening!" I blurted out as I released my liquids all over him; I let out loud moans combined with screams of ecstasy and a few sighs trying my best to keep moving so Frieza could reach his climax. Frieza speed up his pace once again. A few more minutes later Lord Frieza released inside of me, the feeling of his liquids shooting inside of me made me release again. Frieza threw his head back and gritted his teeth, he shot his head back up and opened his mouth letting out a breath of relief.

We sat there in silence breathing heavily. "I love you so much Lord Frieza." I whispered in his ear. In response he patted my head and ran his hands down the length of it to the small of my back, I gave him a small kiss on the lips. Smiling; I pushed myself out of his seat and stood up. I flinched at the feeling of him sliding out of me. I pulled my dress over my head, and then stepped back into my panties. Frieza slipped his pants back on. I heard the door unlock a few seconds later the door slid open and there was Zarbon and Dodoria again. I instantly became embarrassed I blushed standing there nervously; I could tell they knew what we had done. For some reason it was humiliating, Frieza sat there looking as arrogant as ever.

I swallowed, Dodoria walked over to me handing me a big bowl of fruit. I glanced at the floor "thank you." I said quietly he nodded. I knew they had heard us you would have to be deft not too. I sat in my chair next to Frieza with the bowl fruit on my lap. I felt like crying they both kept glancing over at me, as hungry as our love making had made me all's I could do is pick at the fruit but I couldn't dare to eat it. Their smirks were taunting me. After 30 minutes went by Frieza stood up, "I have something I have to do, you're welcome to come Lucy." I got up quicker than I should of spilling the fruit and clinging to Frieza's arm for dear life. I looked over at the spilled fruit, "I'm sorry Frieza! I'll clean it up" I gasped starting to turn back. "Nonsense, Zarbon you do it." Frieza said pulling me back to him.

We exited the room walking down a narrow hall, "What's troubling you Lucy." Frieza asked shooting me a soft glair. "Oh, it's nothing anymore my Lord I just needed to get out of that room, that's all." I took my place at his right arm again. "Where are we going Lord Frieza?" I questioned. "To a meeting."


	7. Meeting

The last thing I wanted to do was sit through a long meeting. Then again I didn't want to be away from Frieza either, so I guessed I would go. "What kind of meeting Lord Frieza?" "Business and diner." He answered. He stopped at our bedroom door, he opened the door and we both walked in. "Get dressed in something nice Lucy, were having an important guest." Frieza sat on our bed and I walked over to the closet. It was full of so many beautiful dresses. The one that stuck out to me most an apple green dress, it had a slit up the leg and a bow on the left shoulder strap, lined with gems (http:/ / www. findmypromdress .com /le-gala- 110505 -formal- 8738 . html). "Can I wear this?" I asked exiting the closet holding the dress against me. Frieza stole a glance, "Well it's there isn't it?" I smiled at his sarcasm.

After I had the dress on I sat at the vanity and brushed out my hair and added a little eye makeup, blush and gloss. The last thing I wanted to do is have Frieza look bad in front of his important guest. After I was all ready I got back in the closet and found some white heals. "I'm ready Lord Frieza" I called turning around. "Yes you are." He said looking me over again. He got up and started to the door I hurried along to keep up with him. With my high heels I was about the same size as him now. In the hallway there was a chair. Frieza walked over to it and climbed into it, he reached out a hand and helped pull me up. The chair began gliding through the halls. It hovered for a few minutes then it came to a stop at a set of large double doors. Frieza stepped out first, then offered a hand to me, I happily accepted his help.

"I need you to be on your best behavior tonight Lucy." Frieza asked his tone serious. "Yes my Lord." I said linking onto his right elbow. I followed Frieza as he walked into the room. It was a giant dining room, very elegant. But I have gathered that Frieza is a classy person. In the room was a long dining table, people were all around they all looked very important. When people noticed Frieza the room grew quiet. "It's the Prince." I heard a few people whisper to each other. A much, much taller man that looked similar to Frieza started towards the two of us, "Theirs my favorite son." The man said to Frieza. "Hello father." Frieza spoke back. "Who is this?" he asked brining his attention to me. I looked up at Frieza he glanced back, "This is the Princess of Arise, Lucy." He answered for me. "Look at that, who knew. I heard of her disappearance; this was the last place I'm sure anyone would expect to look." Frieza only smiled

Flash back

After some hard thinking I was glad he had taken me. I wasn't ready to die. And it's not like my parents ever spoke to me, the only remembrance of then speaking to me was to scold me about something, or try to force me to marry some dirty old king or rich man from another planet; then get scolded when I would lock myself in my room and refuse. I had no friends, the only person I missed was my maid she had been the one who had taken care of me. She was even the one who had breast fed me. My mother only paid attention me when telling me about some old rich man who wanted my hand. I hated the way they looked at me and touched me. They would take me on dates and hate when I refused to drink I did not want to be liquored up with them. They would not listen when I tried to tell them about myself, it's not like I'm that interesting anyway. Once home I would run up to my room and cry in my pillow pleading for someone to love me for me, and I believed Frieza did.

Present

We followed his father to the long table. The other people followed as well. Frieza and I went to one end of the table when his father went to the other end. Two seats were sat up at the end he and I went too. "My father's name is King Cold." Frieza whispered in my ear, I nodded. Everyone stood behind their chairs until King Cold sat down then so did everyone else including Frieza. It took me about thirty seconds to realize I was still standing and everyone was looking at me. I blushed and quickly sat down. King Cold cleared his throat and began to talk. I felt Frieza lightly squeeze my hand underneath the table. I looked over at him. He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Don't be nervous, just sit tight and look pretty for me." I smiled at him.

While King Cold was talking everyone listened, he and Frieza were throwing enormous amounts of money around. The maid came by with a cart passing out wine glasses. And filling each glass half full, she got to Frieza and I, filling his glass "Bring her some juice." He instructed the maid she nodded and went off to the kitchen. She came back and poured you a glass of grape juice; a few people gave a cruel smirk. 'What now?' I thought. "Pretend it doesn't bother you." Frieza whispered. I cut my eyes at the women and took a long sip of my juice then I leaned over and gave Frieza a kiss on the cheek. She averted her eyes back to King Cold, I felt almost powerful for that moment. Soon, a different maid came around passing out plates of food. I laid my napkin in my lap and began eating with every bit of manners I was taught; I noticed Lord Frieza followed them well too.

As I ate I listened to the large argument erupt between a man, King Cold, and Lord Frieza. "How much would you want for it?" the man asked in a desperate tone. "Nothing you're pathetic planet could afford, that's for sure" King Cold chuckled. "That's just it! Our planet has no value to you why would you want it?" the man's voice growing with fear and excitement. "Want it? We don't want your planet; it's an eye sore to the entire Jenstone Galaxy along with your filthy race. Our plans are to obliterate it; no amount of money you could possibly scrape up on your depressing excuse for a planet could change our minds in the slightest." Lord Frieza's cold voice entered the conversation. "Filthy? How dare you, you and your family have been going around playing god for centuries, killing innocent people for no reason at all? You are the pathetic ones!" he yelled slamming his hand on the table and standing up.

For some reason I was offended, Frieza was my lover and it hurt me to see someone talk to him like that. Frieza wrinkled his nose in disgust at the man; he lifted his right index finger and pointed it at the man. "Wait Lord Frieza forgive me I'm sorry." He gasped waving his arms like a mad person. A single thin purple light came from his finger and went through the man's chest hitting the wall behind him. I gasped covering my mouth with my hand, this has reminded me no matter how much I love him Frieza is dangerous and unpredictable I have to try and not upset him. "Finish up Lucy, I'm leaving." He said firmly standing up.

I was in a little bit of shock, I had never actually seen some one being killed before, I had a feeling I needed to get use to it if I'm going to be with Frieza. I slowly stood up and walked slowly behind Frieza. "Hurry up, I'm not in the mood!" he grouched opening up the door. I jumped a little I sped up trying to keep up with him. We exited the door with him he slamming it shut; he climbed into the chair then helped me. The chair went at a fast pace cracking the wall as we passed "Frieza, i-is something wrong?" I pressured. "Keep your mouth shut Lucy. I'm not in the mood for your foolish questions." He grumbled. "I was just worried, I don't like when you are upset my Lord." I spoke gently.

I watched him look me up and down from the corner of my eye. "I won't hurt you if that's why you're worried. I have better things to do than take my anger out of someone who can't fight back." "No Lord Frieza that's not it at all." I gasped. "I just don't want you to be in a bad mood is all." I said snuggling my face into his neck. I heard him sigh. "You smell like a peppermint" I playfully exclaimed kissing his neck. I kissed his neck again then drug my tongue up the length of it. "Calm down were almost there." He said pride over taking the hate in his voice. I grabbed his face and turned it towards me, I pushed my lips on his roughly he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't control myself; I swung my leg on the other side of Frieza and sat on his lap not breaking the kiss once. The chair came to a jerking halt Frieza picked me up flying up then landing on the floor. He pushed me onto the door his kisses getting more intense, I pressed the button on the door it slid open with us stumbling in.


	8. Holding

Frieza POV

"Wait here" I said leaving her standing in the middle of the room, I walked in my wine cellar attached to my room, picking one of my favorites. When I came out she was already naked laying on the bed. "I hope you're ready Lucy, I have a lot of built up tension I need to work off." I said while yanking the cork off the Moët allowing the champagne bubbles to ooze out of the bottle. I walked over to her looking down at my prize; I brought the bottle to my mouth and took a long swig gulping the delicate fluids down still staring at my lover. Not putting down the Moët I jerked off my pants then my armor, "Suck it Princess." I said in a harsh manner. I planed of giving her everything I had tonight. She nodded crawling over to me on her hands and knees putting my large dick in her small mouth moving her head back and forth. I put my hand on the back of her head intertwining my fingers with her thick blond locks taking another long drink from my champagne. "Suck harder baby." I cooed not wanting to upset her. She obeyed me; I gritted my teeth trying not to thrust into her the last thing I wanted to do was choke her.

I could see and feel myself getting hard enough, "Alright" I said pushing her softly onto the bed. I crawled on top of her keeping a hold of my alcohol. I rammed myself inside of her "Frieza!" she yelled loudly. I started a quick pace slamming in and out of her quickly she was screaming loudly begging me for more, but we both knew she couldn't handle more. Still humping her innocent body I took one last long drink of the champagne I threw the bottle against the wall a loud shatter noise was heard she jumped a little. "Ready for Lord Frieza to make you feel good?" I asked in her ear trying to sooth her. "Mmhm, Yes my Lord" She pulled her warm body closer to mine. I could feel my drinking starting to set in. my eyes were feeling heavier, and my vision growing blurry.

I picked her gorgeous body up off the bed and carried her to the nearest wall. I stood her up, "wrap your legs around me." I commanded picking her up again she did as I told her. I felt myself enter her again. She gave me a hushed moan, I kissed her lovely lips. Holding her up against the wall I began pushing in and out of her again I watched my cock go in and out of her already drenched vagina. She was so warm, and still so tight. She was screaming my name loving the way I was making her feel. If anything that is what really got me off. She felt so good, slamming in and out of her roughly "Kiss me Frieza!" she moaned out. I put a hand behind her head and brought her down pulling her in to a heart filled kiss. She finally hit her orgasm; those beautiful moans mixed with the Arisian language her long nails piercing my back clawing downwards. I could feel myself getting closer by the second, a small sigh escaped her lips and I lost it. I came a large amount inside of her mixing with Lucy's dripping onto the floor.

I took a minute or two to regain myself; I was quivering like a virgin school girl. I stood her up on the ground her legs shook and she stumbled onto me. I let us droop to the floor not even having the energy to hold myself up anymore. She crawled over to the bed pulling the sheet to the floor, then crawling back over to me. She flopped on top of me the sheet over us. "Once more Lord Frieza, Please. Make love to me again." she plead, her stunning sapphire eyes looking up into mine. "You're trying to kill me girl." I said with a faint laugh. "No I'm not Lord Frieza, I love you." She smiled rubbing her nose onto mine. She licked my bottom lip then brought me into a long passionate kiss; I could feel my tongue gliding all over her's. "Please once more Frieza." she asked snuggling in my chest. "You know what you have to do if you want it Lucy." She flashed me her pearly white smile and pulled the sheet over her head.

I let a sigh of approval escape my mouth when my cock went into her wet mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down just how I liked it. I put my hand on her head outside of the sheet. I wasn't completely hard but I was good enough. "Alright, come up here." I said in almost a whisper in my moment of ecstasy. She pulled herself back to my lips locking them in another kiss. I slowly turned us over so I was laying on top of her instead. I traced her hand with mine we intertwined our fingers laying them down close to her face. I can't recall any time I have ever held anyone's hand before. She turned her head opening her hand and kissed each one of my fingers then closed her fingers around mine again. I lifted her head and let her use my right arm as a pillow.

Looking over my gorgeous love again I very gently pushed myself inside of her. She gave me a pleasurable sigh in response. I gently began rocking in and out of her, each time she brought her hips to meet mine. I wanted this time to last as long as possible wanting to enjoy her like she is meant to be. I leaned my head down to kiss her neck, still ravishing her glorious body. Her moans letting me know she loved it. She placed her free hand atop my head "You're so smooth." she giggled stroking my head. I gave her a grunt as an answer. I sat up letting the sheet slide off us, I opened her long legs a litter wider for me. It truly amazed me on how flexible she was. I let her hand go so I could bundle the sheet up in a ball and placed it under her head for her pillow. I put both my hands on her hips, I felt myself go deeper inside of her. She threw her head back "Aha." She moaned too quietly for my liking. I pushed my cock in as far as I could go I could only see my balls and the very end of my shaft. "Frieza!" she yelled slamming her hands on the ground and shooting up. She began moving her hips slowly back and forth. I met her speed, still wanting to last like this with her forever.

"You're so warm." I purred grinding my teeth. "Thank you." She smiled I looked into her big blue eyes. I tuned everything out except the slapping of skin and her cries of ecstasy. I felt my breath growing heavy I was getting closer and closer by the moment. I heard a small knock at the door I chose to ignore it, and then again but a little harder. "What!" I threatened whoever it was walked in anyway. When my mind adjusted to what I was seeing my eyes shot open with shock. I began to panic a little looking down at Lucy's frightened face freaked me out more. Her turned to look back to the one she had earlier today 'shame' like a sad puppy, she slowly pulled the sheet over her body. "Father!" I gasped when our eyes met. "I'll wait outside." He said in a monotone voice shutting the door.

I looked down at Lucy; tears were starting to stream down her wonderful face, "Shhh, you're ok." I stroked her cheek trying to sooth her. I pulled myself out of her and she whimpered. "Come on." I said huskily scooping her up into my arms and laying her on the bed. "I'll be back, get some rest." She nodded. I picked up the sheet on my way to the door wrapping it around my waist. I yanked the door and burst out of the room slamming the door behind me. I locked my eyes on my father; crossing his arms leaning against the wall next to the door with a smirk on his face. "Well, well looks like my little guy is all grown up." He taunted. "I haven't your little guy in over 100 years." If he wasn't my father I would kill him right now who does he think he is calling me Frieza the strongest being in the universe a 'little guy'. "When I opened the door I didn't expect to see you-" "I never said come" I interrupted. "I suppose not." "I came to tell you I'm leaving." It was starting to get awkward. "Goodbye then." I said turning back towards the door Lucy needed me. "See you around kid." I put my hand on the handle. Wanting to turn around and hug him tell him everything he had missed about me, the real me the Frieza only Lucy knew. But as always I hadn't, I turned the knob walking back inside, over to my awaiting love in our bed.

Her tears had dried; she gave me an affectionate smile reaching her arms out to me. I dropped the sheet and shut off the lights crawling in the bed with her. Wrapping my arms around her fragile body, "When will you love me Lord Frieza?" I heard her soft voice ask almost in tears. "What do I have to do? Please tell me and I'll do it" I felt her hand rubbing mine. I didn't know what to say, I had no idea what love was but I didn't want to hurt her. Let's see, love is a strong liking for someone. I did like her if I hadn't she would already be dead, if any one tried to hurt her there were horrible unimaginable things I would do to make their life hell. "I do love you." I whispered in her ear. "You do!" She squeaked turning around so we were face to face. "Yep, and do you want to know something else?" I said snuggling closer to her "Yes, anything Lord Frieza." She said happily. "You are my favorite person in the entire universe" I said not believing the words that came out of my own mouth, I couldn't stop them. "You're mine to Lord Frieza." She turned back around but snuggled closer to me. "Hold my hand again?" I asked reaching for hers. She held my hand in hers and kissed it just like before. "You're easily the most beautiful creature in all of creation." I said kissing her forehead. We let sleep take us together.


	9. News

Chapter 9: News

Frieza finally realizes his deep feelings for Lucy. Frieza has also sworn to kill and torture anyone that causes her dismay.

Lucy's POV

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed. I expected to find Frieza gone but I felt a strong arm wrapped around my wait and our finger still intertwined with each other's. I let our fingers unfold and gradually turned to face him trying my very best not to wake him up. Our faces finally met he looked almost peaceful when he slept; when he had zero pressure of work, no one afraid of him, or judging him. One could almost say he looked innocent.

I couldn't fight off my urge to love on him any longer. I gently placed my hand on the side of his face caressing it lovingly; I placed my lips on his softly. I noticed one of his eyes ease open. "Good morning." I said softly placing another sweet kiss on his lips, this time he kissed me back. "What a nice way to wake up." He smiled. He peeked over my head to look at the clock. "Oh, I have to go." He said sitting up. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist. "Frieza, can't we just cuddle a little while longer?" I pleaded in my most innocent voice hoping to reach his soft spot. I sat up my arms still around him I let the blanked covering my breasts slip down. "Please, only a few more minutes Lord Frieza." I begged giving him a light kiss on his shoulder.

A distant look came across his face, there was a short silence. His lips curled into a slight frown. "Fine, you win this round." He huffed. "Yay!" I happily clapped my hands and flopped back onto the bed pulling him with me. "It doesn't take much to make you happy, Does it my sweet." He asked teasingly. I shook my head trying to bite back a big smile. He gave me a soft chuckle, I inched a little closer to him feeling our lips meet again. I parted my lips slightly letting his tongue wander around in my mouth, our tongues rubbed and played with each other's until I stopped the kiss. "Last night was truly amazing Lord Frieza." I smiled looking deep into his red eyes. "Yes it was." He resounded very seriously. "I wish we would have gotten to finish." I said putting another soft kiss on his lips. "Promise me you'll do it like you did last night more often." I begged some more. "I promise." A smirk came across his face.

"Ok, you can go get ready for work now." I said kissing him lightly on the lips once more. "I'm getting a shower, care to join me?" he asked pulling himself out of bed and making his way to the bathroom door. I yanked the blanket off of me and scurried to the bathroom. I found my love turning the knob and feeling the steaming water. Frieza shot a look at me from the corner of his eyes. He stood up and looked me over again. "Remind me to be gentler with you; I forget my own strength time to time." He said with a small frown. I looked down and realized what he was talking about; my areas were all pink and slightly poufy. "I-I'm ok Lord Frieza, really." I said shyly walking over to him.

He stepped in the shower then offering me a hand and helping me in. "Does it hurt." He asked bringing his eyes back. "It's a little tender I guess. It's alright though Frieza, I love you." I said putting my hand on his already wet shoulder. "Now you say it too." I said with a big smile on my face. "I love you." He said turning his eyes to mine. "You know, every time you say that my heart skips a beat." I squeaked cling to his back. "I'm glad, but we need to hurry. I'm going to have a lot of makeup work from this morning to tend too." He said in a firm voice. "Alright Lord Frieza." I said reaching for a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo I had packed from home. I squeezed a large glob into my hand and lathered it up in my hair. I put my head under the water to rinse it out. Soon as that was done I grabbed the bottle of creamy cinnamon scented conditioner and squirted a glob on my head. I rubbed the creamy substance around and let it sit while I rubbed my body with Frieza's soap. "I'm getting out." Frieza said stepping out of the huge shower. "Wait for me in our room?" I asked bating my eyes at him. "I'm already late." He said grabbing a towel and leaving the room.

I decided to take that as a yes based on his tone. I hurried up and rinsed out the conditioner. I jumped out of the shower throwing a towel around me and bursting out the door. Frieza was fully dressed in his armor waiting on our bed. I dried myself off and got some panties and a bra from my underwear drawer I quickly put them on and I happily walked over to the closet. I loved all the dresses Lord Frieza had for me in here so many colors, designs, I could tell they were from all sorts of planets by the styles and the weird designer names. I decided on a pink short dress with flowers on it (find my prom dress .com /index. php? main_ page =popup _image &p ID= 9692 ).

"Could I wear this?" I asked showing him the dress. "I don't care Lucy." He said messing with his scouter. I smiled at him and slipped it on with some white flip flops. When I came out of the closet he was still pressing buttons on that thing. "Hey Lord Frieza?" I asked sweetly climbing onto the bed with him. His reply was a deep grunt. "What does a scouter do exactly?" I asked happily, undermining his new found bad mood. "It reads power levels of opponents so you know how strong they are before a fight." He said paying more attention to me now. "That's cool Frieza, was it your idea to make them? I bet it was you're so smart." I said sitting up letting the praise of my love pour out of me. "I have people to invent things for me." Was his response. "Why would they do that my Lord?" I asked smiling at him. "Their afraid of me, why else?" he remarked standing up off the bed. "I can't imagine why, you're not so scary." Frieza busted out in laughter at my words heading for the door. "Hey, Wait for me." I yelled climbing off the bed and running towards him.

"Frieza, what's so funny?" I asked grabbing a hold of his muscular arm. I had never realized how strong he actually was he was small compared to other men, but his arms were hard as rocks he was completely ripped. "Your ignorance is bliss." He chuckled. "Whatever you say Frieza." I cooed pulling myself closer to his hard body. "I love you baby." I giggled holding him even closer. "Such a sweet girl." He cooed stroking my hair with his hand. He opened the door to his star room with his hand still playing with my hair and me still holding on as tight as ever. "Good afternoon Lord Frieza." Zarbon and Dodoria greeted. "I'm aware I'm late, I have a long night last night." I couldn't help but giggle at his statement. I knew exactly why we were up late; Frieza gave me a small frown and continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"R-right, Lord Frieza you are needed in the entrance room." Zarbon stuttered out. "By whom I might ask." His voice was so firm and demanding making me wanting him to take me that very moment; I knew I had to control myself. I had to try my best to be 'princess' like when around others, I knew Frieza didn't mind me being me. "By King Vegeta." Zarbon replied biting his lip. Frieza let a deep growl come from his throat, "Who might I ask let those disgusting monkeys on my planet?" Lord Frieza shot coldly. "I'm sorry sire they showed up unannounced." Zarbon jumped. Frieza poured himself a glass of wine and started towards the door. "Learn to keep up Lucy, or I'll leave you behind." His voice was cold. "I-I'm coming Lord Frieza." I squeaked from the harshness of his voice. I quickly ran to accompany him at his side. "I don't like being harsh with you." His loud voice broke the awkward silence between the two of us as we made our way to the entrance hall. "It's alright Lord Frieza I don't mind." I smiled taking his hand in mine. He stole a glance at our hands and then back ahead of us, a faint blush was on his cheeks and as quickly as it came it was gone.

I loved Frieza so much. I don't think he could even begin to understand the love I feel for him. Maybe he loves me maybe not there wasn't really any way to really tell if he loved me or not I had to just take his word for it. I felt his fingers playing with mine this made me blush hard. I know he noticed my scarlet colored face because I noticed a smirk on his. "Now Lucy I probably don't have to tell you this but I don't want you talking to the Saiyan-jin people. They are a filthy race and have no knowledge of the royal stature, do you understand?" I nodded as a reply. I dared not to question him. We turned a corner and there was a much taller and proud looking man, he looked a lot like the other Vegeta I met earlier. "It's rude to show up unannounced, King Vegeta." Frieza said narrowing his eyes at the man. "I need to have a few words with you Frie-za." His tone was sarcastic and extremely rude. "Cui" Frieza called. A purple man came out of the shadows, "Yes Lord Frieza?" "Take Lucy for a few hours do whatever she wants to do no matter what, if you make her unhappy then I'll see to it that you will be too." "Yes Lord Frieza." Cui nodded. "Frieza, I don't want to leave. I want to be here with you." I pleaded squeezing his hand tighter. Frieza pulled his hand from mine as a response.

I frowned, "Come this way Lucy." I turned away and followed slowly behind Cui. Cui and I walked a few minutes in silence until he broke it, "So, where do you want to go?" he asked. I shrugged. "Don't let him get to you. He's fierce, but if he didn't like you, you wouldn't still be alive." Cui's statement cheered me up a little. "Thank you that thought actually helps." I smiled. "What is there to do here anyway?" I asked. "You're lookin' at it; I'm not sure what he wanted me to take you to do. You're not a warrior so you can't train; you already have everything so I'm sure you wouldn't want to go shop, you're not sick so no point in going to the doctor." Cui was right, this place was boring when Frieza wasn't around to entertain me. "I suppose a check-up couldn't hurt it is something to pass the time by, what do ya' say?" he requested. "Alright, it's been awhile since I have been to a doctor." I said speeding up to walk at his side I felt rude trailing behind.

Cui and I made light small talk until we got to the door leading to the medical room. He opened the door for me and the followed me in shutting to door behind us. "Cui, What is the Princess doing here without Lord Frieza." A short olive green colored alligator man with orange hair gasped. "Calm down Malaka, he asked me to take her off his hands for an hour or so." Cui answered. "Why did you bring her here?" Malaka asked. "She insisted on having a check-up." Cui's voice was becoming agitated. "Alright then, come with me." I nodded following the doctor Cui shortly behind. "Sit over here on this bed" he said pointing. Cui grabbed my hand assisting me on the bed.

"N-now uhh..." Malaka stuttered bringing his eyes to my chest. "Excuse me?" I asked shyly covering myself. "Do you have a death wish!" Cui's voice echoed the walls. "No, I just need to check her heart beat!" a small blush came on his cheeks. "That's alright then, I guess." I said. I slowly and cautiously slipped off my straps letting my bare chest into the open. At first they both stared blankly their eyes glazed over. "Frieza wouldn't like it if you stared." I said blushing covering myself. "Well get on with it, she doesn't have all day!" Cui shouted "R-right" Malaka said snapping out of his trance. He picked up a small gadget, "I'm going to need you to move your arms." He said in a monotone, Cui rolled his eyes. I obeyed; he placed the small device directly where my heart should be. "Everything checks out ok here, but to insure your safety I'm wanting to run a blood test, it should only take a couple of seconds for it to process with this new system and all."

"I'm fine with that." I said happily. "You can pull your straps back on." I nodded pulling them back up. "Hold out your index finger." He said. Cui came behind me and tied my dress back. I held out a finger, he quickly pricked it with a needle. "Hey!" I squeaked putting my finger in my mouth. "Do you have any idea what Frieza will do to us if she is hurt?" Cui roared. "I-I'm ok, really." I said taking my finger back out of my mouth. "Alright let me type the data into the computer and I should have your results in a second or so." Malaka turned around and began typing keys into the computer. I just got in here and I already couldn't wait to leave. That Frieza, why did he have to ditch me like that? He was the one who told me to follow him. "Aha, here we are...Wait that's odd, let me run this again." he said punching more words into the computer with a worried look on his face. A serious look was on his face when he turned back to me. "Is something wrong" I asked concerned.

"That all depends of what you think and what Lord Frieza will think." His voice growing frightened at the last part. He let out a short sigh then began to tell me, "Well I ran the result twice and both times it said, that….you are pregnant." I was completely shocked. But I was happy, a baby, with Lord Frieza. "That's wonderful" I said quietly putting my hand to my belly. "B-but what if Lord Frieza…?" I gasped. No, he wouldn't make me get rid of it. He's cold but not that cold, I know he has a heart. He said he loves me he wouldn't possibly. "That was my concern, if you would like I could get rid of it now Lord Frieza would never have to know." I shook my head violently. "N-no that's alright. I have to go." I said pushing myself off the bed and running for the door. "Princess, wait Lord Frieza will be angry with you if you disturb him." the alarm in Malaka's voice was apparent. "May I have that paper?" I asked "Yes, here. But Princess, please do not tell him when he is angry. No one really knows what he is capable of. Your safety depends on his happiness" He said handing the paper to me. "I'll be careful." I said giving him a reassuring smile. Cui and I exited the office we continued walking down the long hallway in silence.


	10. Confession

I wanted to be alone; no I needed to be alone. "Cui, could you leave me alone for a while?" I asked in a non-rude way. "Although I understand you need to prepare yourself to tell Lord Frieza the news it was his orders that I watch over you today." I hung my head at his answer warm tears swell up in my eyes I blinked letting them stream down my cheeks. I heard a gasp come from him, "NO! Please don't do that, I'll take you to Lord Frieza's room and leave you there. You have to promise you'll stay there until Lord Frieza comes for you!" "Yes, I will do that." I forced out wiping my damp face. "Right, follow me this way."

Frieza POV

I looked down at the alcohol in my glass I need a hell of a lot more to look at these people. I tapped my tail with annoyance I despised these monkeys, they had to of known it too. My glairs were obvious and I didn't try and hide my rude remarks. But yet they still insist on pushing my tolerance. "Lord Frieza, are you hearing me?" King Vegeta's voice breaking my train to thought. "You forget who you are speaking to Vegeta. I am your ruler not the other way around. How dare you come on my planet unannounced demanding my cooperation, you've got some nerve you foolish ape." He instantly silenced himself, "What happened to all that bravado?" I smirked. Zarbon and Dodoria snickered behind me. They to enjoyed my mocking, participating in it themselves from time to time "Forgive me Lord Frieza, we should have sent a transmission warning our arrival." If there was one thing I hated more than monkeys it was sucking up. All Saiyan-jin's had a special knack for it. "You're trying my patience Vegeta." Why can't these stupid people take the hint? "Perhaps we can come back another time." I rolled my eyes he was doing it again. I stood up from my chair still holding my wine glass from earlier. I walked as fast as I could to the door trying to hide I wanted to break out in a dead sprint. Zarbon and Dodoria were close behind me. "I thought we would never get out of there." Zarbon sighed. "That guy sure does like to hear himself talk." Dodoria stated, the three of us shared a cruel laugh. We turned the corner almost bumping in to Cui, I looked around for Lucy but she was nowhere in sight. I faired my Ki to a high level. I could hear his scouter go on a fritz in an instant it exploded. He clenched his ear, "Fuck!" He grunted "Where is she?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Thinking about what the soldiers would do to her if she was left alone. Zarbon and Dodoria stepped back knowing my temper. "I took her to your room. That's where she wanted to be!" he answered. I let my power drop walking around him. She was the only thing on my mind at the moment I was yearning for her beautiful smile to greet me, welcome me with her angelic voice and then taking me in to a love filled embrace.

Lucy's POV

I threw myself on Frieza and I's bed. I curled into a ball clinching my tummy. The tears came instantly. I wanted to have his child more than anything, but what if he doesn't want it and he makes me abort it, I would hate myself forever. I just found out about it and I already have an undying love for this baby. I pictured having a son he would be so small and innocent, and then grow into a strong man like his father, Frieza and I would watch him grow into a man and since he and I's species doesn't age we would live almost forever, and best of all he would love me and I would get to love my child the way my parents never loved me. Holding him and cuddling him while sitting on Lord Frieza's lap. I hoped and prayed that he would also want this, or at least let me have it. I needed this baby along with Frieza's love.

Frieza's POV

I had finally made it to our room I threw open the door to a sight a dreaded. I shut the door quietly. "Lucy what's wrong" I gasped dashing over to her. "I have to tell you something Lord Frieza. But please I'm begging you don't hate me." She said wiping her flawless face. "I could never hate you Lucy." I said pulling her into a hug doing my best to comfort her. I instantly imagined the worse what could have happened to her she seemed so scared. "Frieza I-I'm." she stopped herself. "I-I'm pregnant" she yelled out of frustration. I thought about what she had said for a second, "This was a bit sooner than I had planned. But it can't be helped." "But why are you crying, do you not want it?" My voice was firm.

Lucy's POV

I quickly whipped my face, "No, you've got it all wrong my Lord I want this baby more than anything. I was scared about what you would do." I whimpered pulling myself closer to him. I felt him stroke my hair I loved when Frieza was like this. So sweet and loving I knew it wouldn't last long so I had to savor it. "So you are ok with this, right Lord Frieza?" I cooed pressing my face in his chest. "I suppose there is nothing I can do." I smiled hugging him closer knowing that was his way of saying yes.

Later that night.

Lord Frieza had gone to his office to do some work and I had left to get ready for diner. I wanted tonight to be special; he and I were going to have a child soon. I wanted to look very beautiful for him. I asked some of the maids if they could do my nails and make up for me and they had agreed.

"How about this one my Lady, it brings out your eyes" A stout maid asked holding a frilly blue dress. "I love the color but I was hoping to go with a lighter color for tonight, maybe an orange or yellow or a bright pink. If that's alright" I answered lost in thought as a few maids manicured my long nails into a French tip. "Yes it is Princess. I will see if there is something you have in mind." She smiled nicely. "This one?" she asked holding a pink tiny excuse for a piece of clothing, "Oh goodness no that's much to revealing." "R-right." She gasped "It needs to be simple yet elegant, not that deep of a color, and I would like it to match my skin tone." I said loosing myself in thought again. "You would look absolutely beautiful in this one Miss Lucy." She sang holding a dress much like I had in mind simple yet elegant (find my prom dress .com/ jovani- beyond- b153070- prom-dress- 8267. html ). "Yes that's it, that's the dress." I squeaked happily. "Your nails will be dry in a moment then I can assist you into your dress." A maid finishing up on my pedicure suggested. "In the meantime let's do your make up to match your dress." I nodded

Frieza's POV

"Aha yes Captain Ginyu, did you complete my task." I asked my loyal subject. "Yes Lord Frieza, I know it's not my place to ask but why did I have to travel all the way to your home planet to get this box." He asked. "Not your place indeed Ginyu but if you are that curious, I will tell you. It was my mother's engagement ring it has been in our family for generations. I needed it so I could give it to Lucy tonight." I answered with annoyance in my voice. "Are you sure about this Lord Frieza? I know her beauty is intense but you are so young and she is barley a woman." I shot a glair his way, "Watch your tongue Ginyu." "My apologies Lord Frieza."

"Saying this I also have another task for you. I am uncomfortable with Lucy roaming the halls alone; we both know what are on those solders minds when they see her. It's simply not in me to watch her sit there with nothing to do all day. That being said, I have selected to trust you and your men with watching over her when I'm not around. Take her outside the compound if she wished, shopping, that sort of thing." He nodded "Yes Lord Frieza, my men and I would be pleased to take on such a simple task." I smiled to myself. "That's what I like to hear." "Is there anything else Lord Frieza?" "No, that should be all tomorrow I will be asking the force to come and meet her. You are dismissed for now" I firmly stated. "Yes Master Frieza."

Lucy's POV

"If it's not out of my place to say Miss, Lord Frieza as excellent taste." I blushed at what the maid had said. "No not at all thank you." I looked myself over in the mirror my hair, face, my eyes stopped at my stomach I gently place my hand on it. The maids and I have already gushed over the baby plenty today, I couldn't keep something this wonderful a secret. I simply could not wait to have a little Frieza I could call my own. "Miss are you ready for me to escort you to the dining hall?" "Yes please" I answered coming back to reality. "That will not be necessary, Lord Frieza instructed me to do that." A familiar voice called from the door way. "Hello Cui." I smiled. "Let's hurry up, Lord Frieza will have my ass if we keep him waiting." Cui replied quickly pressing buttons on his scouter.

He and I exited the door together; we went down the wining hall. "My, my, don't you look stunning." Cui stated smiling down at me. "Is it too much?" I asked looking myself over again. "I don't think so, but that's me. Frieza would probably feel the same way." He said. "That's good, I was worried I over did it a bit."


	11. Proposal

"Here we are." Cui stated opining up the same double doors as yesterday. "Thank you Cui." I said walking inside. He closed the door and I heard him walk off. "Ah yes, my Lucy is looking as beautiful as ever I see."I blushed then smiled at him. Lord Frieza stood up from his seat and walked over to me and offers me his arm. I took it happily; he led me to a seat next to his he pulled it out for me. I sat down and he pushed it back in, he sat down next to me. "Are you hungry Lucy?" he asked making small talk. I nodded, "Yes Lord Frieza I haven't eaten today." "You can't be doing that anymore Lucy, you are pregnant now. I want a healthy baby so you are to eat healthy and all your meals a day." He answered. "I know Lord Frieza, I had a lot on my mind today." I said back hoping it didn't sound like I was arguing. "As long as you know." He said patting my head.

Flashback

I loved that Frieza never treated me like they did on Arise. Like I was too stupid to even dress myself in the morning, I wasn't very smart I knew that but it was because my parents never sent me to school. Everything I know I learnt myself, all I ever was taught on that planet was to be a high class woman. They had entered me in so many pageants in the past I feel like that's all they wanted me for was to bring a good name to the planet. I remember how I somehow won Miss Galaxy and Miss Universe. There were so many smart, talented and beautiful girls there. But somehow I had won them both easily.

I heard the door open and a maid came in with a cart of food. She laid a plate in front of Frieza then me. She them pored Frieza some wine and me some apple juice, "Thank you." I said to her as she turned away. "You're welcome Miss." She said exiting out the door. "Eat up Lucy." Lord Frieza spoke. "Yes My Lord." I said happily. I grabbed my fork and knife and began to cut my steak. "Here" he said taking I away from me and started cutting my food himself. Something was different about Lord Frieza tonight, he seemed like he wanted to say something. "What's wrong Lord Frieza?" I asked as he pushed the plate back towards me. "Nothing at all." He cooed. I smiled and started eating. It was probably just work, Frieza works so hard.

Halfway thought the diner Lord Frieza stopped eating and reached for something in his pocket and put it on the table. It was a small leather box. I watched him intently as he took a peek inside.

Frieza's POV

This was going to be harder than I thought, I knew she would say yes but I still had butterflies in my stomach like you would get on the first day of school. She was so gorgeous, "Lucy..." I started. She turned and smiled at me, "yes Lord Frieza?" she asked showing her pearly white teeth. "Marry me?" I asked opining the box and showing her the large rock inside.

Lucy's POV

Marry Lord Frieza The most powerful being in the universe. This was all like a dream. I saw his lips turn into a frown, I realized I have not told him my answer yet. "Yes Lord Frieza!" I squeaked. He smiled and grabbed my hand and placed the ring on my finger, it was so elegant (.com/product/636ct-Pear-Shape-Diamond-Engagement-Anniversary-Ring_ ). The ring made my hand look smaller than it was in comparison. "I-I'm so happy." I could feel my eyes start to fluer. "Then don't cry." he said putting a hand on my cheek. I nodded whipping my face.

"Come to me." He said patting his lap. I stood up and quickly sat on his lap. He grabbed my hand and looked at the ring on my finger. I placed my lips on his. He kissed back. "I'm so happy Lord Frieza." I said kissing him again. He lifted me up and we headed for the door. He opened it and then headed in the direction for our room. Finally we got to our room. He opened the door and laid me on the bed.

"Sorry to disappoint you Lucy but I have a lot of work to be done. Now be a good girl and go to sleep." Frieza said standing up straight with his arms folded behind him. "Are you going to come back to bed later?" I asked not wanting to argue with him. "Don't count on it." he said a little harshly. "Can I have a kiss at least?" I asked sitting up. He didn't answer instead he gave me a light peck on the lips. "Now sleep, and in the morning when you wake up come straight to my office I have some people I want you to meet." "Yes my Lord." I said with a smile on my face. He turned and left the room, I sat on the edge of our bed a little disappointed. I wished more than anything Frieza was a little kinder to me, but I understood he was doing the best he I wished he would let me cling to him every second of the day and not send me away.

Frieza's POV

It pained me to leave her there alone; I wanted nothing more than to make love to her multiple times. But I have responsibilities, and since I brought her here I have been slacking off and I need to get caught up. I have my entire life to have sex with my wife but right now there are assignments to be assigned, planets to be evaluated. But, first things first, alert my father of the news. Not that he would care much anyway he was never the type to crowd people about their personal lives.

I walked casually into my office, it was quite; that was the way I liked it, though I was half expecting Lucy to open up the door behind me but I knew she wouldn't. I kept my pace to my desk and pushed the small red button underneath to make my screen come down and a keyboard rising from my desk. I typed in my password and activated my computer to call my father. I tapped my claws on my desk until his voice pulled me back to reality. "Ah Frieza, to what pleasure are you contacting me. Good news I presume?" He was in a rather good mood these past few months. I wondered why but I didn't care enough to ask. I let out a small breath then sat up straight and changed my facial expression to little to no emotion. Seeing my reaction his cooled down too. I wasn't sure how to tell him this so I decided to just come out and say it "I'm getting married soon." "You're going to be a grandfather as well." He didn't seem upset, nor did he seem surprised. He sighed then spoke "I always knew you would be the first to get married, Cooler never was good at keeping girls around for long. 'You still have so much of your life ahead of you' is what I should say, but being a member of the Cold family you had to grow up fast and I cannot possibly call you a child. I can understand marriage but a child? You only met this 'girl' two weeks ago." I really wished people would stop saying that about her, I thought to myself. "I am completely aware of my own age, and believe you me a child was not on my to-do list. She has seen the side of me that no other being has. And I believe that this was the right thing to do." My father nodded and gave me his approval, "Expect me back by your way tomorrow evening planet Crayton has requested a meeting pity really" he stated with a new found smirk on his face. "What for this time, though I do enjoy a laugh but this is just getting is old." I sighed. "Who knows really, but if you don't mind I wouldn't mind having a word or two with the mother of my grandchild." "By all means do, but don't expect much of a feedback she doesn't say much." I responded thinking it over. Our talk was long and drawn out, and I still had so much work to be done when all I wanted to do was get back to my lover. I smiled to myself when I imagined looking on Coolers face when he heard his younger brother was marring the prodigy of the universe. Pushing that thought aside I let out a long sigh and opened up my first file and began working.

Lucy's POV

As I sat their disappointed I wondered why he got so stressed over work. What does the most powerful being in the universe have to rush at? No sane would dare speak out to him; I know this for a fact. I pushed my negative thoughts aside and focused on the positive ones. Frieza and I are getting married and have a baby on the way, who knew being kidnapped, could be so fantastic? I smiled widely at myself; if I only knew back on the first day he brought me here how generous and loving he was I would have been more willing to give myself to him.

I stood up off the bed and moseyed over to the closet. I opened it up and stepped inside I grabbed a short purple night dress I slipped it on after removing my dress. I stole a quick glance at myself in the mirror and instantly thought of Frieza. I wanted a kiss goodnight or two but I knew I shouldn't bother him while working. I also wasn't up for the walk there; getting stared at by all those men make me feel more uncomfortable about myself than usual. I flicked off the lights and slipped myself underneath the warm snugly covers. I soon fell into a profound sleep.


	12. Lucy's Previous Despair

"Lucy? Lucy, Oh May-Linn where is that bothersome girl?" Queen Annett called down the large corridors. "I-I'm not sure M' Lady, perhaps I shall try the gardens, she always was most fond of that place." May-Linn replied voice shaken at the Queens fury. "If you must, oh, and when you do find her I want you to get her ready for Prince Crayton's arrival." She said half disgusted, most like everything regarding the Princess. For she was her mirror opposite: short silver colored hair, tall, short legged, pale gray skinned, and somewhat stout; the Queen despised her daughter. She only was superior in intelligence and he never let her daughter forget it, her and the King both deiced Lucy had all the traits she needed and instead of sending her to schooling they sent her to a Woman's Behavioral Class. She wanted her alive for one reason and that was none other than money, her daughters beauty was a gold mind Princes, Lords, and even Kings came from Eons to marvel at her. Beauty contests and dates had been her life since she was twelve being set up with men as old as one-hundred fifty.

May-Linn nodded tearing down the hall towards the outside. Once exiting she made her way to the garden.

Lucy was of course there. Her long blond hair gleaming in the sunlight for it was swollen high in the sky, her sapphire eyes sparkled as she gazed upon the petals of a deep red rose. She was sitting in the grass; she knew it was not lady like. "Miss!" May-Linn streaked when seeing her. Startled Lucy let the rose fall to the ground. "What are you doing? This is the dress your mother picked for you to wear with the Prince of Nateria this afternoon, Get up, Stand up this instant." May-Linn was frantic with her. Lucy stood up quickly then frowned, "I'm not so sure I want to go tonight." She said shyly. "I apologize Miss; I wish it was a choice. But you and I know full well what the Queen would do if she heard that." May-Linn said sorrowfully. "I-I know." I'll retire to my chambers now; you may send my maids to assist me there." Lucy said sadness in her voice. "Will do Miss."

Lucy entered her pink frilly room resembling a small girl's dream room; she was followed by her three dressing maids. "Don't worry dear I can get that stain out" Grace said slipping the dress off of her thin well curved body. The two other maids did her make-up while she waited. Not long after she left the maid returned with the dress she was wearing before (find my prom dress .com/ index. php? main_ page= popup_ image &pID =9263). She helped her into the dress and opened up the door for her. Lucy started her way down into the foyer where Prince Crayton was awaiting her. He was handsome she would give him that: short shaggy brown hair, green eyes and cool blue skin.

Lucy walked over to him accompanied now by her mother who put on an act for their guest. "Hello Master Crayton how superior of you to show up on time. Greet the Prince Lucy; it's not polite to stare." "Hello Prince." She answered giving him a small curtsey. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you; I trust I'm not being to forward but my word the gossip I hear is indeed true you really are as beautiful as they say." The Prince said confidently his back straight and chin up. He reached his hand out to her. Lucy hesitated but directly placed her hand in his. "What soft skin to and such an attractive complexion." He stated patting her hand lightly. She gave him a fragile smile as he led her to the entrance, "I'll have her back by a sensible hour." He called looking behind him to the Queen. "Take your time; really, I have been saying the girl needed to get out more." That was a lie of course; the Princess had been out almost every day of her teenage life. They both exited the castle. "I have decided to take you out to a restraint on your planet Arise, for mine would take a day and a half to get too." She nodded as the Prince spoke to her, but barely listening.

Dinner was always the same to her. They never cared what she had to say, she just had to sit back nod and look pretty. He was no exclusion. He got drunk on Wine and Brandy, taking his odds with her further. The Prince pleaded her to run away with him, and how he loved her. She was flattered but declined the offer. After the refusal he walked her home. She wasn't sure what she wanted in life, or if she ever would, but one thing was certain no one she had met filled the missing void. He ran his hand up her leg whispering things in her ear she did not understand. When he let her free to wait for his new answer she shyly told him goodnight and entered the stronghold once more.

The Queen was furious with her, another investment arrangement thrown away. "How ungrateful can you be? We give you clothes, jewelry and you still cannot find a Prince that will marry you, you are a humiliation to the King and I, and your entire race. The planet for shames your existence, it's your fault we had to turn to Lord Frieza for financial difficulties." The Queen was angry with her this was nothing new. Still though she wondered would she ever find someone to love her for not just what she looks like, a man whom would desire to get to know her feelings and thoughts on a subject matter? She would never know what could be in store for her.


	13. Boring days

Lucy's POV

I woke up peacefully the next morning, the orange morning sun was just beginning to kiss the gray sky was once again being taken over by clashes of pinks, yellows and oranges. I sat up in bed and stretched my arms over my head and glanced over at Frieza's side. Frieza must be working hard; he never came to bed last night I thought. I went for a shower washing all of the dirt from yesterday off of my skin. Afterwards I went into the closet and picked out a dress for the day (find my prom /tony-bowls- le-gala- 111528- prom-dress -13058 .html) I went with a pale yellow dress it looked right for the occasion. I got dressed and fixed my hair and makeup; I opened up the door and started my day. I walked down the hall into the dining hall. Hoping to catch Frieza at breakfast.

Frieza's POV

It was hard to believe I worked all through the night, I barely got anything done. But it was time to stop work for now. Ginyu would be arriving soon and I have to introduce him and his men to Lucy. I sorted my finished files from the unfinished ones, when I finished my task there was a knock at the door. "Enter" I replied knowing exactly who it was. The door slid open and the five entered. "Here we are right on time Lord Frieza." Captain Ginyu said being the first to enter the room. "Just like you asked." Jeice said being the last to walk in. "Right, give me a moment and I'll go and retrieve her." I said making my way through them to the door. I have always found the Ginyu Force's peppy attitude annoying.

Lucy's POV

"Good Morning." I said gleefully to a maid as she laid my food down in front of me. She looked slightly shocked then answered, "Good Morning Miss." She said with a faint smile. "Have you seen Frieza this morning?" I said picking up my fork. "I'm Sorry m'Lady, but I haven't." she said he voice gaining some confidence. "Oh, it's alright I'll go look for him after breakfast." She nodded and left the room. I started in on some fruit when the door opened again. "Frieza!" I said standing knocking over my cup hearing it shatter on the floor, a small frown came over his face. "Settle down girl. We haven't been apart more than a night." He hissed glairing over at me. "Yes sir." I said bending down to pick up the glass. "We people have for that Lucy, Come here." I stood up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you I had a long night." I hung my head, "It's alright Frieza I shouldn't have dropped the glass." I said. "Come with me Lucy I found some new people to keep an eye on you, I want you to meet them." He said turning for the door. Only I didn't follow him.

He turned at me again, "What is it now." he said with a sigh. I didn't respond just kept my eyes set on the floor. "Nothing, it's just I don't want to be away from you anymore." I said only loud enough for him to hear. "I have to work and I can't have you running around here unsupervised." He said to me, "Besides, these people are more…how should I put this care free." His voice was persuasive. "I'm not going to force you to go but I assure you it will be boring here." he said fixing his eyes in mine his expression remaining about the same. I smiled at him and went to join him at his arm. And we began our walk back to his office.

We entered to find a rather peculiar group of men. "Back so soon Lord Frieza?" the one with horns asked. "Yes, and never mind what I asked. You all are free to go about your day." He answered walking over to his chair that out looks his world, with me close at his heals. "Bummer." The tall blue one sighed. "Yeah bummer, we already cleared the whole day." The tall one with red hair replied. "Back talking, are we Ginyus?" Frieza said sitting down in his chair with me sitting on top of him. "No Lord Frieza Sir." They said all at once. "Good, now continue about your day. There should be smaller missions in order if you are in truth that bored" Frieza sighed placing his cheek in his hand propping up is face. "You are dismissed." And with that they all left the room. "What a talkative bunch of people." I said watching the last one exit the door. "Hmm" Frieza mumbled, "what is it my Lord?" I asked rubbing his arm. "I didn't sleep last night and I'm more than little on edge." The door slid opened up again this time it was Dodoria and Zarbon. "Files from the report of the planet Zondervan is back. It seems that they have accepted your allegiance and will lend you as many warriors you ask." Zarbon said as he entered. "Good." Frieza said half asleep in his hand.

The rest of the day went much like this Frieza periodically nodding off in his chair then jerking awake. Zarbon and Dodoria chatting away at him, he only grunted or nodded as a response. Man how tedious, Frieza wasn't just trying to get rid of me. This is the longest I have sat in years. I could tell I was getting on his nerves as well: I fidgeted on his lap, taping my fingers. I stared making a popping noise with my mouth; Frieza put a quick stop to it soon as I started. Before I knew it the day had went by the sun was setting followed by blues and purples filling the sky the stars glittered like diamonds above. He patted my lower back as a sign for me to stand. "I am leaving early tonight, Zarbon, finish up the assignments." I grabbed his hand as he stood "right Lord Frieza, it will be done by morning." With that he led me out the door. "I'll be in the dining hall go and get in an acceptable dress, my father is back, and he would like to speak to you personally."


	14. King Cold

King Cold what could he want to say to me especially after he walked in on Frieza and I. I pondered this as I looked through my dresses I decided on something elegant (find my /tony -bowls-le-gala- 111516-pageant- gown- 13046 .html). I put it on and let Frieza's servants do my makeup and hair. "Are you ready yet? People are waiting" Frieza said entering the room. "Yes I'm coming Lord Frieza" I said standing and slipping on some diamond interested heals. I went and took his hand at the door intertwining our fingers like we do. He led me to the dining hall. He opened up the door and led me over to his father.

King Cold's POV

I saw Frieza and his fiancé enter the room; he led her over in my direction. He had a proud look on his face much like he always has since the day he was born. "Sorry for my absence father." he said glancing over at the woman on his arm not losing the smirk. "It's quite alright, since we have a moment until we begin, Lucy, mind if we have a word?" she looked shocked and glanced up at Frieza he nodded letting go of her hand. I offered her my arm she paused for a moment and bashfully took it. We walked out to the balcony overlooking the planets landscape. She walked over to the edge and looked over. She looked uncomfortable but who could blame her, Frieza and I both are fully aware of her previous life. She is not use to social situations or being around large groups of people. "That's a pretty dress" I started "did Frieza buy it for you?" she seemed to jump in excitement from his name. Lucy nodded "Yes he did. I-I'm not so sure he picked it personally though." "Your right that doesn't sound like something he would do." I laughed lightly. "Sometimes he can be hard to handle, but given time he should lighten up he just needs to get use to you being around so often." I advised. She nodded looking back off the balcony. "I heard about your pregnancy." She looked back over. "I think it's a good thing, mind you Frieza might be mildly standoffish at first but he should settle down. Just remember not to take anything he says offhandedly to heart, it's just his nature." She wasn't looking directly at me but I could tell she was listening to me by the look on her face. "This is all the time I'll keep you for, now let's get you back to Frieza the meeting is about to start." She turned back to me and smiled. I offered her my arm again and she took it. I led her back into the main room and I turned her lose. My plan to get to know her hadn't gone exactly the way I wanted. She seemed like a sweet girl and it doesn't take a genius to see that she adores Frieza. I fully trust her to raise my grandchild properly.

Lucy's POV

I walked over to Frieza who was having a conversation that seemed to stop when I arrived. I linked my arm around his feeling whole again. He led me to the dining area and we took our spot where we sat last time and repeated the routine. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice; King Cold, Lord Frieza" a man with blue skin and brown hair smoothed neatly atop his head spoke up. Frieza sighed, "What is it this time, Crayton? You know you should really learn how to read the fine print of a contract." I jumped at Frieza's words. "I know this man" I said whispering in Frieza's ear but it's hardly a whisper when everyone hears you. Frieza glanced around the table and his father started talking that is when he looked at me. "What do you mean you know him?" he asked his mood had becoming more provoked than before. "I-I was forced to date him once and he asked me to marry him I told him no and he touched me like you do." I said lowering my tone much more than before. Frieza narrowed his eyes at the gentleman as if he was sizing him up. Fire burned in his eyes watching every movement Crayton made. "Hold on a second, I remember you how could I forget such a pretty face." Crayton spoke realizing Frieza and my staring. I jerked my head to the side looking away showing my dominance. "Come now don't be like that what happened to that sweet girl I took to diner a couple years ago." I looked at Frieza's face I could see the rage on it though he appeared quite calm. King Cold must have noticed as well, "Crayton" he interrupted, "instead of ogling my son's fiancé maybe you would like to sate why you called us together in the first place." "Right, perhaps we could talk later then?" he asked making eye contact with me from across the table. I felt Frieza's hand being placed on my leg he gave it a light squeeze. I slowly shook my head 'no', I was in shock to be complete honest Frieza was furious I didn't know how much more he could take before he snapped. "Maybe as friends?" he asked again staring uncomfortably into my eyes. I laid my hand on Frieza's letting him know I didn't want this either, he balled his hand into a tight strong fist. "Keep your eyes to yourself Crayton." Frieza said his voice calm but gritting his teeth out of anger. "Don't take it personally Lord Frieza I was only-" Prince Crayton started only to be cut off by Frieza, "Shut up, and get on with your meaningless statements for attempts for 'freedom', it seems you put me in a quite sour mood now. Pity really I was feeling charitable today too." Still his voice remained tranquil. "I apologize Lord Frieza, I had no idea I was offending you." Crayton defended. Frieza violently stood out of his seat slamming both hand on the table causing it to crack, "I have had about enough of you! Have you no brain in your head? Do the words shut up mean nothing to you?" he yelled at Crayton causing Crayton and his men to tremble in fear. "Crayton how juvenile, it seems you really have put him in a bad mood." "King Cold interrupted. Just then the maid entered the room with carts of food. At this Frieza sat down anger lit like a flame in his scarlet eyes.

We were eating now everyone was done except for me I had always been a slow eater. My mother had taught me that a lady savors her meals always being always being one of the last to finish. "I love you" I whispered into Frieza's ear. A taunting smile came over his face he placed his hand back onto my leg caressing it. Arguments were being had between Kind Cold and a man I was not familiar with, there was no need for Frieza's say at the time and I liked his mind on me. I felt his hand travel up my leg farther; he slowly pulled my dress up careful not letting anyone notice. "What are you doing?" I whispered "Let's have a little fun, Hn?" he whispered back. Not wanting to defy him I nodded letting him do as he plead. His hand was trailing up my leg closer and closer. He rested it on the outside of my panties I gasped as he pushed his hand on the inside. His eyes grew and he put his free hands finger to his lips "Shhh." He whispered giggling almost, he was enjoying this too much. His fingers began rubbing me slowly hitting my spot each time. He was so good and knew my body well. I had a desire to yelp when he pinched my favorite spot, instead I bit my lip. To my satisfaction no one had noticed. He pushed a finger inside and I could feel it starting to come over me that amazing feeling that started in my toes. My breathing became short and fast Frieza could tell it was coming on fast I felt my lower parts heat up and my liquids spill onto his fingers. To stop me from screaming in passion he grabbed the back of my head and brought me into a love filled kiss. The feeling woke me up like a bucket of freezing cold water on my face. People were looking now his father looked somewhat displeased. I ignored it if Frieza didn't care then neither did I. Our tongues danced and tangled with each other's. I stopped the kiss and started kissing his nose and cheeks; he did the same for me. "Frieza!" his father's booming voice made me jump and pull his attention Frieza only glanced "That is not prober behavior-" his father started "Oh stop it father you'll give yourself a nosebleed." Frieza sassed back standing and picking me up bridal style and carrying me out of the room.

"What has gotten into you My Lord." I asked happily. "You know my Love; we never got to finish our romantic encounter last time." he said pressing his face to mine. He kissed me the entire walk back. When we got to the door I spoke to him, "Lord Frieza-" he put his fingers to my lips. "There is no need for you to call me that, it's just Frieza to you." He said moving his finger. "I'm sorry, Frieza do you think we could do it slow like we started last time?" he gave me a smile and opened the door. "You're so cute. So shy around me when there is no need." He laughed to himself. He set me down and walked over to the bed tossing a blanket on the floor. He walked over to me moving the hair from my eyes looking over my face. God I love him with everything in my soul.

Frieza's POV

She is everything in my dreams and more. Her face so mature and beautiful her mind so young. The softness of her skin on my unworthy fingertips, I could never show this kind of companion with any other breathing thing. I have never known true undying love until she let me into her life. I was going to make love to her like no man has ever made love to a woman. Tonight it will be all for her my needs being pushed to the side. As I was kissing her I slowly reached around her back touching it lightly then unzipping her dress slowly all the way down her dress fell to the floor. Her breasts, such a perfect size for her petite body my hand that was now on her face rubbing her cheek I gently placed it on her breast I cupped it in my hand I used my thumb to lightly massage her nipple gradually. "Frieza" her soothing voice cooed, "Kiss me please." And I did. I placed her soft pink lips to mine and I very seldom flicked my tongue to hers wanting this to be as wonderful as possible. I broke the kiss and slid my hand down her back I slid her panties off of her body, leaving her completely naked in front of me. I let her out of my grasp and walked behind her hugging her from behind. "Would you like to see what I really look like my love?" I asked her she turned her face towards mine. "What do you mean?" she asked a confused with that adorable look on her face. "Will you wait here for me a moment or so?" she nodded.

I quickly made my way to the training room a few men were surprised to see me there. I powered up my Ki as high as it would go without over working myself and there it was my final true form. Slick is the best one word to describe it. I knew she would like it the moment I met her. Every time I go in this form I question myself why I don't stay like this. I feel so fresh and natural. "L-Lord Frieza? Is everything alright." A soldier asked "Shut up idiot." I scowled pushing myself through. Lucy was waiting for me I couldn't keep her long.

I opened the door letting myself in. Lucy covered herself at first sight of me then tilted her head after eye contact. She blushed a little uncovering her body for my eyes to own. "I don't know what to say Frieza you're so handsome. Your handsome before but this I-I" she began. "Shhh, speak no more love." I said walking over to her. I gently lowered her down laying her on the floor with me. I made sure she was comfortable then removing my armor and pants. She smiled at me again and blushed again. When I laid down she started to go under the blankets treading towards my lower body. "No Lucy" I commanded patting her head. She looked up at me confused. "I'll do it, Tonight is for you. Just sit there and be pretty for me." Again she nodded and laid her head back down. And I began masturbating, something I haven't had to do since I was a teenager. I thought about nothing but her, Lucy's cute naked pink body, free of unpleasant body hair, her long soft platinum hair, sun kissed beautiful skin. I could feel myself beginning to get hard so I stopped. I turned over on my side and smiled at her as I rolled on top of her, "Ready my sweet?" I asked looking down into her eyes. "Yes Frieza." She responded quietly. I slowly thrusted my hips into her and I smiled hearing her sigh of approval. I started up slow and gentle for her "Frieza." She moaned digging her nails into my back. While keeping my motion I kissed her softly on her little lips. I placed my right hand on her cheek and my left on her thigh pealing it farther apart to increase her pleasure greatly. She whimpered arching her back. "It feels so good honey." She screamed grasping me tightly. I could tell by her body language she was close to coming so I made my movement faster. A few more thrusts and that was enough "Frieza!" she screamed along with other things I didn't understand. Little did she know I wasn't satisfied with her coming just one time. I sped up even faster made my thrusts sharper. "Frieza please more" she begged pulling my body closer to hers. I obeyed her command. Only a minute passed before I could feel myself climbing to my climax. I thrusted once more and shot my sperm inside her, "It's so warm" Lucy screamed. "Come again Lucy." I said panting but still thrusting into her. "Harder" she cried, I slammed myself into her not anywhere close to as hard as I could I would defiantly kill her in this form it seemed to satisfy her none the less. She screamed one last time coming all over me. I placed a kiss on her lips and rolled off of her lying next to her. I looked over at her and noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. I gasped "did I hurt you?" I asked wiping her eyes with my thumb. She shook her head still sobbing like a child. "Then what is it?" "I just feel so amazing right now and I don't know what else to do." Tears still shedding. I grinned to myself standing to put on my pants and armor. She tried to do the same but fell to her knees. "Come here." I said putting on my armor. "You make me feel so good Frieza." She squeaked. I picked her up bridal style carrying her over to the bed then laying her down tucking the covers around her. "Are you coming to bed?" she asked snuggling herself down further. I shook my head, "I should really see my father off." I kissed her lips and forehead and exited the room.

I made my way down the narrow halls towards the meeting room I was previously in. I opened the door and stepped inside the meeting was still in session. 'How annoying' I thought now I'll have to stay for the rest. "Frieza right on time we were just seeing Crayton off." My father stated he narrowed his eyes at the last part. I lived with him long enough to know that's not a good sign. Crayton and his men stood and walked out the door passing me on the way out. He and I made a strong eye contact; I was about the size of him in this form I glared at him until he broke our gaze. When everyone had left my father looked at me. "Frieza, step this way would you." He said keeping his voice mono toned. I let out a breath then made my way across the large room to stand near him. "Do you take me for a fool?" he asked, "I know what you were doing to her underneath the table." His voice was mocking. I smirked, "I wasn't really trying to hide it. I bet you hadn't figured that one out." I returned the tone he had used. "Knowing you had a feeling." He sneered. "You are lucky you got away with it. We wouldn't want to give people more things to say." I laughed at his remark. "Really, do you think I care what people say? I am the strongest being in the universe, nothing anyone can say or do could hurt me." He frowned slightly, "Pushing that aside what are you doing in that form?" "I wanted to show Lucy what I really looked like. What do I have to have your permission to transform now?" I snapped. "Snippy today aren't we? By all means do whatever you want. The point I am trying to make is you are a man now and it's time to start acting like one you are going to have a family soon." I rolled my eyes. "Are we done here I want to get out of this form." "Sure, do you mind if I say good bye to Lucy? She is such a nice girl." He stated. "Do whatever you wish but it would be in your best interest to knock first." He nodded and with that I left the room.

Lucy's POV

I grabbed Frieza's pillow and snuggled it waiting for him to come back. It smelt just like him then again so did everything else in here; he smells fresh and clean, I'm sure others wouldn't expect it though. There was a knock at the door, "Who is it?" I called curious about a visitor at this hour. There was a short pause then an answer, "King Cold." A similar voice spoke. "Hold on just a second please Sir." I said as I hurriedly got up and slipped on a night dress, and quickly made my way to the door. "Hello King Cold Sir." I said nervously seeing him when I opened the door. "Hello Lucy, Do you mind if I come in?" he asked politely. "No not at all" I said opening the door further to let him in. I realized our room smelt heavily like sweat and love making and I really hope that he does not notice. "You can sit down here if you'd like." I patted Frieza's side of the bed it was neatly made not yet slept in, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind. "No it's quite alright I have to go soon Frieza will be getting back soon anyway and he seemed tired." I nodded, "You can feel free to sit though I just need to tell you something." I sat back down on our bed and held Frieza's pillow against my body again. "Now that you are comfortable I'll start, though I'm sure you wanted nothing to do with it. That kind of behavior at diner is not acceptable." I drew a blank for a split second then it clicked with me. "I'm sorry Sir I-I wanted to tell him to stop but…" I began. "Do not fear him Lucy, if you want Frieza to respect you, you have to assert yourself or he will only walk all over you." He stated. "It's not that at all, I just love him too much to tell him no with something like that." I blushed and squeezed Frieza's pillow harder. "I'm sure you do, and I myself am sure he feels the same." I smiled at him. The door opened again, this time it was my love. He had returned back to his first form. I blushed at him then glanced back at his father, "That was all I needed, I will leave you alone now Frieza." King cold said. He walked past Frieza glancing at him before closing the door behind him.

I reached my arms out to him from across the room. He smirked and walked over and removed his armor, he walked over to his cleanly made side and pushed the covers back and sat down next to me. "Pillow?" he asked holding his hand out. I gladly handed it to him. "What is your home planet like Frieza?" I asked as we both lay down, the lights were off the only light was the stars and neighboring planet's light in the night sky. "Well I have only been their once in my life. I have lived on other planets and traveled. But I should imagine it was rather cold when I was there, but I remember my father saying the climate changes drastically by day, it could be so cold that it would freeze lava in volcanoes today, and so unbearably hot it would melt steal tomorrow." I listened intently to him. "Do people live there?" I asked feeling stupid afterwards. "Of course people live there I was born there." I smiled at his wit. "Would you take me there someday Frieza?" I asked nuzzling down into his neck. "Hn, I have no problem with you going there. I would have to check when the climate it tame enough for me to take you." He said deep in thought. "Well, I was thinking we could get married there, and our child could be born there." I said. "Perhaps." His voice was growing drowsy. I remembered Frieza has not slept in a while. "You don't need to worry about me Frieza; I'll have my big strong husband to take care of me." I said sexily tracing my index finger down his chest. "If I say yes will you let me sleep?" he had a smile on his face when he asked me this. I nodded. I lifted my head and kissed him on the lips. Frieza healed me there a moment intertwining his fingers with my hair, rubbing my back his tongue played with mine. He broke the kiss "Alright now." He said seriously I gave him one last peck on the lips and laid back down. "I love you, goodnight Frieza." I said laying my head and hand back onto his chest, "night, I love you too." He said and with that we let sleep take its sweet embrace.


	15. First Trimester

**Time skip about 12 weeks into the pregnancy starts out at morning. **

I woke up in a hurry a feeling in my tummy had woke me up. I think I'm going to be sick. I felt it come up but I forced it back. I looked over at Frieza he was still asleep, I wanted to wake him but I couldn't open my mouth or move or it would come up again. I closed my eyes and tried to talk it down. It would be so embarrassing to throw up here. Just when I least expected it, it came up, I threw up in my lap luckily the blanket was over me. Frieza shot up in bed looking over at me. I was crying I hated being sick I couldn't stop it, it just kept coming up I could barely breath in-between. "Frieza." I managed to choke out between dry heaves and sobs. "I'm sorry, I tried not to." I plead. "Aww it's alright, poor girl." he soothed me by patting my back. "Want me to carry you to the bathroom?" he asked. I gagged then nodded. He stood up and walked over to my side picking me up careful not to get the vomit all over me. He went into the bath room and sat me next to the bath tub where I automatically threw up. "When you get feeling better I'll take you to Malaka I'll make sure he gives you the proper medication for that." Frieza said holding my hair back. How long do you think I'll be sick?" I asked tears rolling down my cheeks. "Who knows really, it varies but with what we have here I can stop the nausea at least." "What is wrong with me?" I asked concerned. Frieza looked confused, "Your pregnant, don't tell me you don't know the stages of pregnancy." I looked away from his eyes feeling stupid underneath his gaze. "Really girl sometimes I wonder." He said in is rude voice the way he talks to his soldiers. "I'm not stupid Frieza." I said quietly. "Oh?" he replied his tone was unbearable. "No one ever taught me anything; I can barely write and read. I didn't know what sex was until you made me do. How am I so post to know how pregnancy works?" I asked crying. A trace of regret was on Frieza's face. "None of that dry those tears." He commanded

After a few more hours of throwing up everything and anything I had in my stomach Frieza instructed me to get dressed and be ready to go and see Malaka. I put on a nice short dress not in the mood to fuss with a tail (find my prom /index .php?main_ page=popup_ image&pID= 13242) .I didn't bother to brush my hair or worry about my makeup I just wanted to get my medicine. "Let's get a move on, if we wait around here any longer you're sure to get sick again." Frieza said taking my hand in his and leading me to the door. "What about shoes?" he asked stopping at the exit and glancing down. "Please no Frieza I don't want to wear them." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. "Would you like me to carry you then." He asked, I nodded slowly. He got me on his back and started his way down the hall. The bouncing of his steps made me queasy I needed to throw up again. "Are you getting sick up there?" he asked looking at my paled face. "Put me down." I said panicking. He placed me on the floor and held back my hair, I threw up all over the floor I couldn't stop it. I began crying again too. "Lord Frieza." I heard Cui call from behind. "Not now." he rudely shot back. "On second thought make yourself useful, go and get Malaka." "Yes right away Lord Frieza." He said I watched him run past me. "I-I ha-ate this-s" I choked out tears pouring on the floor in my pool of vomit I had created. "Aww, it could be worse" Frieza said trying his best to sooth me rubbing my back. "You don't know h-how I fee-el" I said after releasing a huge amount on the floor again. "Your right there my people don't get sick." He said patting my back. "I'm here Lord Frieza." A familiar voice said. I looked up, Malaka was racing over. "Good help me get her to the medic room." "Is she ok to stand?" He asked. "I'll carry her you open the door." Frieza said, He picked me up again this time bridal style. "This time you tell me if you are going to get sick." He, I and Malaka managed to make it the doctor's office without me getting sick again.

Frieza stopped at the entrance still holding me, "You can just sit here on this bed Lord Frieza." Frieza walked over to the bed Malaka pointed too and sat me down. "Now I'll just need Lucy's weight, height and heart rate to see what sort of quantity I should give her." Frieza nodded, I would respond but I am too weak to speak. "Step this way please Miss." Malaka said to me. I held my arms to Frieza, he picked me up and carried me to a scale. "Let's see, height 5'2 even, Weight 98.3 lbs. alright now please come back over here so I can check your heart rate." He led Frieza who was holding me back to the bed I was previously sitting in. he sat me back down and Malaka got out the stethoscope again. "I'm not sure how to ask you this Lord Frieza but with all due respect could you move her shirt." Malaka asked blushing slightly turning partially away from Frieza's strong gaze. "Alright, but if I see your eyes go anywhere you will have a beam of light through your head, do I make myself clear?" Frieza asked his voice was powerful and loud. "Yes, I understand Lord Frieza." Malaka said fear in his voice. Frieza reached behind me and began to unzip my dress, "well, maybe you should do it my Lord." Malaka spoke up handing the stethoscope to Frieza, "Me do it? What do I pay you for?" Frieza snapped still undoing my top, "if you really can't trust yourself not to look simply close your eyes." He was finished now, he slid my top down slowly I felt the cold air hit my exposed chest. Malaka took his eyes away by shutting them tightly. He carefully placed the cold metal object on my chest. "Hurry this along would you. Can't you see she is in need of medical attention?" Frieza growled. Malaka flinched at Frieza's tone, so did I, I don't ever think I will quite understand his anger outbursts. "Yes Sir." He yelped. A small beeping sound came from device in his hand. "All finished" he said turning away. Frieza pulled my shirt back up and zipped it once more. "let's see" Malaka said typing on the computer. "Your blood type, in Arisian would be F+. that's mighty rare, and with your height and weight I hope I can find you what you need." Frieza gritted his teeth. "Are you telling me I get to watch her suffer for months?" "No Lord Frieza, I will find her something. I'll mix type F- and U+ that will be the same effect until her shipment comes in." "Well make it happen and soon." "Right Lord Frieza, I'll start mixing right away. It won't take more than a minute."

I laid down on the bed with Frieza standing next to me as we waited for Malaka to finish. I felt horrible worse than I had ever felt in my life, I wanted to just lay here and cry but I didn't want to upset Frieza more than he already was. In a moment or so later, but felt like an eternity Malaka came back into our section of the room holding a bottle with pills in it with. "Here you are Lord Frieza, now be sure she takes half of one of these pills every 4 hours, they will more than likely make her tired taking her weight and height into count. But do not let her take them after sun down until sun up. They will affect her sleeping if she does so." Frieza nodded taking the pills from Malaka. "Did you hear that Lucy?" Frieza asked. I nodded. "Come on Lucy I'll take you to breakfast and you can take this pill." Frieza said helping me to my feet. Food was the last thing I wanted right now but Frieza offered to take me and I wasn't about to turn him down.

Frieza carried me into the breakfast hall on his back. He sat me down in a chair right next to his. He sat down in his chair and opened up the bottle, "Take this." He said breaking a small blue pill in half and handing it to me. "Could I have something to drink?" I asked taking the pill into my hand. I really hoped that I could keep this down. Frieza poured me a glass of hot tea in the center of the table and himself a glass of wine, "Why are you drinking the early honey?" I asked. "I never really questioned it before" he said deep in thought, "I Just always like to have wine throughout the day." "Do you have an addiction?" I asked but right after I had I felt like I hadn't. "Me an alcoholic? I'm hurt Lucy." He said sarcastically. "You know I didn't mean that Frieza, I love you, it's jus-" I started but was cut off, "I know what you mean. Just drop the whole thing I'll forget you brought it up, take your pill the sooner you take it the better you'll feel." I nodded at his words, I plopped the pill in my mouth and sipped down some tea. "There now that that's settled, are you hungry? Or are you not up to it." Frieza was acting weird today, not in a bad way just not like his usual self. "I don't think so, I still feel queasy." I said putting my hand on my abdomen. "Tell you what." He started I looked over at him. "How about I work in my room today that way you can sleep and I'll be right there if you need me." Frieza offered. This was too weird maybe this was his way of showing pity. "Frieza, I don't want to be a bother." I defended. "Bother? Not at all, I could use a day away from Dodoria and Zarbon's idiocies." I nodded to him. "Head on back to our room now, I'll have the maid change the bed and make you some tea by the time you get back. I need to grab a few things." I gave him a weak smile as I stood up. I left the room and made my way down the hall.

I felt sick again I didn't want to walk anymore; I sat down against the wall on the floor. It must have been 5 minutes or so until I heard voices and footsteps coming my way. It was Cui and someone I didn't recognize. He walked past me deep into an argument I don't even think he knew I was there. "Cui." I said softly I couldn't make my voice go much louder I was dizzy. Luckily he heard me. Both of the men turned around, "Lucy? What's wrong?" Cui asked. "Hey, that's Frieza's girl right? Man you weren't lying she is hot." The other man said making me feel uncomfortable. "Shut up." Cui snapped back. "Cui" I said "carry me." I commanded reaching my harms up to him. "M-me? I could walk with you b-but holding, or touching you." He panicked pointing to himself. "I-I I can't stand, and I feel sick, I'm dizzy." I pouted I hit my fists on the floor out of pure frustration tears bubbling in my eyes. "Okay, okay! I'll carry you. But please don't tell Lord Frieza." He said. I nodded lifting my arms up to him again. Cui scoped me up bridal style carrying me down the hall the other man still following. I liked Cui, he was nice to me and he never made me feel uncomfortable unlike the other men here. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him.

Cui's POV

She pulled herself closer to me leaning her head on the nape of my neck, she was so close I could smell the sweet strawberry, almond sent in her hair. If I was anyone else right now I'm sure I would take her off somewhere and have my way with her, but looking into those innocent forgiving eyes I knew I couldn't, Unondo the man standing next to me though I know he would without a second thought. If it was up to me I would never let anyone touch her not even Frieza she is too perfect for anyone to have, believe me I know how that sounds. We our told our whole lives no one is perfect but I fully believed that she is from her thick, long lightly colored blonde hair, her cool blue eyes such colors I had never seen before in eyes, her breasts are perfect as well I had only seen the at a glance but they were as perfect as I could ever imagine. Not too big for her body and not small like a child's. We came up to her and Lord Frieza's room far too soon. I cautiously opened up the door. "He's not back yet, he had to grab some things from his office." She said looking up at me with those sparkling eyes. I let myself inside walking over to the newly made bed I pealed the blankets back and laid her down. I looked her up and down I was careful not to let her notice what I was doing, and I questioned why I was doing it myself. I wished more than anything she was mine. I don't think she understands how easy it would be for me to climb on top of her right now and do whatever I wanted, but I couldn't break the trust she had for me. She motioned for me to come down to her level I obliged; she gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I quickly pulled back. "Thank you." She said bashfully. "For what" I said quickly maybe too quickly. "Helping me, other men here look at me weird but not you. I like you Cui you're a nice man." She said so sweetly. "You're welcome, is there anything else you want?" I asked. She nodded, would you bring me something to sleep in. all of my night clothes are in the top drawer she said pointing to the dresser. I opened the drawer and grabbed that first thing I saw now wanting to image her in some other skimpy lingerie. I handed it to her. To my surprise she began striping right away. I quickly shut my eyes tightly only hearing the rustling of blankets and her clothes leaving her body. "S-should I leave?" I asked my eye still closed. "In a second she said. "You can open your eyes now." I did, she looked so cute in her little night dress I had picked for her. I really wish she knew what she was doing to me, this was getting agenizing. Once I left here I know I would have to go blow off some steam to the image of her laying in my bed dressed in that. "Put this in the hamper please." She instructed handing me her dress. "Right I'll be leaving now Lucy." I said dropping the dress in the hamper. "Okay." She said lying down in her bed. I creaked the door shut behind me.

Lucy's POV

Once Cui left I feel asleep. In my slumber I heard the door open. I peeked my eye open seeing Frieza and drifted back.

Frieza's POV

Lucy was asleep that was good, she needs rest. It was going on noon now she was going to sleep through lunch as well I wondered if I should wake her up and have her drink something at the least I didn't want her to dehydrate. I decided to not bother her she was tired she could have all she wanted to drink when she was awake. I sat on my side of the bed with some files I opened one up and started to work.


	16. First Trimester part 2

Chapter 16: First Trimester part 2

One more weak into the pregnancy.

Frieza's POV

It was going on 14 day's now, no sex for 14 day's two whole weeks. My tension was at an all-time-high so I decided to go and conquer a planet. I hadn't trusted anyone to look after Lucy while I was gone so I took her with me. It will be only Me, Lucy, Dodoria, Zarbon, and Malaka incase Lucy had any problems.

It was six in the morning on this planet anyway I quietly entered my room careful not to wake Lucy right yet I had just gotten out of the shower. I got dressed and made my way to my office, "Zarbon, Dodoria." I said while entering. "What is it Lord Frieza." Dodoria spoke. "Gather my things; I have decided to pay a little visit to Crayton." I said coolly, keeping a respectful distance away. "As you wish Lord Frieza." He said smirking. I exited back out the door and went back to Lucy and I's room. I quietly entered again and crept over to Lucy asleep in bed and lightly shook her she woke and rolled over to look at me, "What is it Honey? Is something wrong?" she asked while cutely rubbing her eyes. "No, were leaving soon and I want you to eat something before you get in the ship." I said smoothing her hair. "Leaving, why?" she asked sitting up. "I have to pay a visit to Crayton." I said back. "Why?" she asked. "I don't like him." "It's not a friendly visit believe me. I have built up tension that I need to release." She seemed to understand. "I'm sorry Frieza, I have been sick lately." She hung her head when she spoke. "I don't blame you." I assured her. "Now get up Lucy I already set your pill out with some water. Go have a long bath get in something beautiful for me and some breakfast and by the time you're done I'll be ready to leave." She smiled at me, I kissed her forehead. I left the room and went on with my morning.

Lucy's POV

I had taken my pill and had my relaxing bath I had dried my hair and made up my face. I picked out a nice dress like Frieza had asked ( www. find my prom dress .com/ blush- prom- 5035 -prom- dress- 15008 .html) and I went to breakfast. I sat down and the maid brought me a glass of tea, "what are you hungry for Miss?" she asked adding a sugar cube and lemon to my tea. "Just some toast and jelly please." I said motioning for her to stop adding sugar. "Right away my Lady." I waited a moment or so drinking my tea slowly when she returned with two pieces of toast lightly spread with jelly and butter. "Thank you." I said when she laid it down; she nodded and left me to eat. I ate slowly eating all of my toast. I drank the rest of my tea and left for Frieza's office. The door opened up for me and I saw Frieza talking with his father on the monitor. "Look who just walked in." Kind Cold said, Frieza turned and looked at me giving me a reassuring smile. He motioned for me to stand next to him, I obeyed him. "Frieza tells me the morning sickness has kicked in, how are you today?" he asked me, "Fine." I said, "The medicine Frieza got for me is working all too well." "Glad to hear it." he responded. Frieza put his around my waist pulling me closer to him. "As I was saying Frieza do whatever you want you know I too have grown tired of Crayton's sass long ago." "Glad were on the same page, him talking to my fiancé like that was the last straw. But I really need to be going now; I have a two day trip ahead of me." I felt Frieza's hand travel up my back and into my hair. "Right, bye." Kind cold said and left the screen. "What about you?" I looked at him confused when he spoke, what about me? "What do you mean?" I asked, "Your parents, don't you want to talk to them." I frowned I never knew Frieza could be so hurtful. "Frieza? You killed everyone." I hung my head in sadness. "I never recall doing that." He said touching his chin. "You told me yourself." I wanted to cry I couldn't believe he was doing this to me, but I wouldn't cry I refused I won't show Frieza my weakness. "Aha, you mean your second day here what I had said to you? I only said that to ease your mind at the time. I had a feeling if you knew your family was alive back then you would probably still be crying about it." I don't know how Frieza knew me so well even back then but he was right. "To be fair, I never said it, it was you." He was right about that too; he had never once said the words 'I blew up Arise.' "Do you want to make contact or not?" he asked I could tell he was slightly irritated, he gets that way when people fail to directly answer his questions. "I'm afraid if I do, I won't have anything to say, my mother doesn't like me too much." I sulked. "Yes, I could tell that anyone who is willing to give their daughter up in exchange for money is…Well I'm sure you get the picture." I looked at the floor remembering years of torment at home. "They sold me?" I asked hanging my head, "Oh, have we never disgusted this before? I bought you for a sum of one thousand dollars, merrily nothing but I assure you it was the best money I have ever spent." "I don't understand why my mother hated me so; she had ever since I could remember. She sent me on dates every night I was barley ever home. But I am glad my mother was like that in a way, if she wasn't I would have never ended up here and with you. Pregnant with your child." I was indeed happy with this new life, happier than I would ever be. "I'm glad you feel that way. I won't force you to talk to your parents, but it would be fun for you to rub it in their smug faces. They probably thought you would be my sex slave here." Frieza said coldly. I didn't respond party because I'm not sure if I was meant to. "Perhaps later then." He said his voice was back to normal now. "Well let's get a move on I had the maid get you some new clothes for the trip." Frieza turned to leave the room, "You didn't have to do that, I still had so many dresses to wear." I sped up to catch him as he exited the door and began down the hall. "Only the best for you, and besides I can't have my fiancé wearing last week's fashion, can I?" I smiled at his wit. "Hurry up girl." He turned back around looking at me and motioning for me to follow his hand. I ran to catch him at the exit.

Frieza and I exited the estate; come to think of it this is the first time I had been outside on this planet besides when I first came here. Had I really been stuck inside there for 6 weeks? I'm sure Frieza would have let me outside if I wanted. "Are we ever coming back here?" doubting yes as my answer. "No, I have hundreds of other planets to live on." I frowned, "I thought so…" I said sadly. "Come now why so glum? It will still be here." he said trying to cheer me up. We stepped onto the ship, "I know Frieza, but I was just getting used to it here." I complained. "Don't be like that, tell you what how about I let you pick the next planet we stay at?" he asked. I gave him a half smile, "I guess that would be ok, Frieza." I blushed slightly it made me happy he trusted me to make that decision for him. He turned a corner and I followed him, "are you tired?" he asked. I nodded, "let's go to my room so you can have a nap." "Yes Lord Frieza." I said jokingly in a mocking tone, he smirked my way. I walked ahead of him leading the way. I could feel his eyes tracing my curves. "It's not safe to flaunt your stuff in front of me like that, especially when you don't feel well. You never know what I'll do." He said his voice growing dark. "I don't know what you mean." I looked back at him with an innocent smile on my face; I knew that was sure to drive him crazy. He didn't say anything else the whole way to our room. I walked in the room first followed by him I heard it shut and lock. "Lay down." He ordered me. I did as he said; I went over to the bed and laid down. Frieza was close behind me. "Do you know how bad I've needed this?" He asked in a gruff voice. I gave him a big smile showing him my teeth.

Frieza's POV

I walked over to the bed looking her over, up and down. I tore her dress off of her then I ripped her panties off her small and sexy body. There was no need to make myself hard I had already gotten that way watching her walk here. I grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. I reached my hand in my pants and pulled out my penis, "It's going to be a quickie Lucy; I have a lot of work to do." She smiled at my statement. I pushed myself inside of her a loud moan came from her mouth. I slammed my hips into her hearing her scream out in pleasure. I slammed myself into her over and over again. Hearing her screams made me speed up I was carefully not to hurt her. Her breaths became more rapid. "F-Frieza!" she called out throwing her head back. With one final scream she came. And that was my Q, I quickened my pace. I felt myself getting closer to my climax. I few more pushes and I came inside of her filling her all the way with my cum. I caught my breath then pulled out. She sighed when I did so. "Was it good Lord Frieza?" she asked cutely sitting up to look at me. I smirked at her and smoothed her hair back as a response. "Go to sleep girl, I'll come and wake you later for diner." She smiled at me showing me all of her pearly whites. I slipped my pants back on and handed her new panties and got her a night dress from the drawer. After I made sure she was tucked in I put the trash can next to her in case she got sick kissed her head and left the room.

Lucy's POV

I woke up an hour later after Frieza left the room. My throat was dry my head ached and my stomach felt like it was in a knot. I looked down at the trash can next to the bed and I instantly got a need to puke. But I forced the urge away. I reached over on the bed stand for my pills but knowing my luck Frieza had taken them with him. I got out of bed and slipped on my slippers that were already waiting for me by the door. I shuffled my way down the empty halls to Frieza's star room. The door slid open among my arrival. Frieza was sitting in his chair with Dodoria and Zarbon at his side. Dodoria turned to glance at me when I walked inside. "Lucy, how relevant we were just talking about you." Frieza said as I walked over to him hand on my stomach. I put my hand on my head and made a pathetic whining noise. "Looking for these?" Frieza taunted holding up and jiggling the small bottle of blue colored pills. I nodded slightly. He gave me a weak smile, "Have a seat." He said patting his lap. "Zarbon would be more than happy to go and get you something to drink." He shot a glair Zarbon's way. "Y-Yes, right away Sir." He replied bowing and leaving the room. "Lucy, what did Crayton do to you exactly?" Frieza asked Dodoria seemed to be listening intently as well. "What do you mean?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder. "You know all too well what I'm talking about girl, don't make me explain." I should have figured me asking Frieza to explain would aggravate him. "Oh right." I began. "Well when my parents made me go on a date with him, he was very forward. He would grab my hand and kiss it, smooth my hair, touch my leg, my chest, kiss my neck and face…" I trailed off at the last sentence. I don't like talking about the men my mother has made me date, all men are disgusting, all except Frieza, he is the only exception. He doesn't look at me the way other men do, Frieza actually sees a person and not a puppet for lust. "Not to mention the rude things he said to me in front of you at dinner." I was beginning to anger myself. "Just who does he think he is anyway?" I stated crossing my arms. "Just what I was thinking." Frieza took a swig of his wine. "It's not only that, someone needs to mop that smug look off of his cheeky face." Dodoria laughed slightly, "Lord Frieza you hated that guy the second you laid eyes on em'." Frieza smirked, "come now Dodoria, am I really that terrible?" he asked sarcastically. Dodoria smiled coldly at Frieza and he returned the same evil gaze. The door slid open with Zarbon following not far behind holding my water in his hands, and not a second to early I could feel myself getting more unwell. He handed me the water and I quickly accepted Frieza snapped a small pill in half and handed it to me I gobbled my pill swallowing it. I knew it was a bad Idea I should have waited until my nausea passed. I fixed my eyes on the floor I wanted to say something but knew if I had it would throw up I tried to talk it down, 'Please don't, please don't!' I panicked in my head. I closed my eyes tight I was lucky Frieza had started up another conversation and had not noticed me. Suddenly I dubbed over and grabbed my stomach, I threw up all over the floor and a little bit on Frieza too I think I'm not sure I'm too ashamed to check. I heard Frieza sigh loudly, "Poor girl." He said I felt him pat my back but it made me flinch slightly. "I'm not mad at you." He said. "Did I get some on you Frieza?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Yes, but don't worry about that. Let's go get cleaned up." Frieza and I stood up and I felt queasy again. This time Frieza grabbed my hair right before I threw up all over the floor yet again. "Dodoria go get someone to clean this up while I go clean her up." "Yes Lord Frieza." Dodoria bowed. When I finished he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the room down the hall to the master bedroom, he carried me straight to the bathroom. He sat me on the counter as he twisted the knob and waited as the warm water filled the outsized tub. "Are you really not upset? It's ok if you are I understand." I asked after reading an expression on his face he only makes when something is bothering him, "I assure you I am fine." I could tell he was trying to sound convincing but something was eating away at him I could read it in his eyes. "Then what is it?" I asked calmly not wanting to upset him anymore than he clearly was even if he was trying to hide it. "I should not have brought you with me." he said his voice low and firm. "What does that mean?" I was slightly offended. "Don't give me that, you know what I mean. It's too dangerous for you; I should have left you under the Ginyus supervision. It's far too late for that now just promise me you will do exactly what I say when I say it." Frieza was being very serious I could tell he meant what he was saying, I nodded. "Answer me Lucy." He stated fiercely. "Yes Frieza, I'll listen." I answered quickly. "Good girl, now let's get cleaned up." I slipped off my clothes and so did he and we got in the bath the hot water felt good, relaxing.

He and I were laying in the bath together letting our skin soak up the minerals the warm water had to offer us. "Frieza?" I started. He gave me an unyielding grunt as a reply, "I think we should stay somewhere cold." I remembered how he said that I could pick our new home planet. "Cold, your species is not built for cold weather." I glanced up at him. "You don't know that." I said smartly, "Besides, I have never seen snow before." Frieza looked intrigued. "Snippy." He sassed back. "I don't like unpleasant climates." I could tell he was in the mood to argue so I decided to play his game I knew I would eventually get my way. "Your name is Frieza Cold. How could you not like cold it's in your name silly." I said cutely. "You said I could pick!" I pouted at him. Frieza bit his lip, "What if instead of that we go visit home world?" "Mine too?" I asked. "I have no desire what so ever to visit your parents but if it's what you want I'll force it down" He was trying to cheer me up but it wasn't helping, "Let's call them first." He finally said, I agreed. We finished our bath; Frieza gave me another pill because I threw the last one up, we had lunch together and went back to Frieza's office.

I had stopped by our room and gotten dressed in something more presentable other than my night gown (www. find my promdress .com/ ?main _page= popup_ image&pID =12812) Frieza asked me to show off something pleasant for when I called my mother later tonight. I wore a black and white dress so I looked serious and slightly older. Frieza and I entered the room and Dodoria spoke to me, "Better?" he asked. I was surprised he cared enough to ask but I was grateful for his concern, "A lot, thank you." I said smiling. "Zarbon, Dodoria; you can leave now Lucy needs to make a call." Frieza said walking over to his computer taking no time to punch in numbers and letters. 'I4A70GCE' is the code he typed brought up a very long list on the enormous screen that dropped down. He wandered down the list and clicked on the Letters 'A&O' bring up a shorter list and he clicked on my planets name, then my parents 'Annett and Orpheus'. "Are you ready for this?" he asked looking at me now. I nodded weakly I wondered how my mother would take it knowing her foreseeing her actions are impossible. Frieza clicked on an icon in a language I didn't understand I figured it was his native tongue so nobody could hack his things. In what seemed like no time at all, my mother's face appeared on the screen. "Is that who it think it is? My darling daughter Lucy, how have you been sweetie?" I looked over at Frieza he made a hand motion for me to respond. "G-Great, I've never been happier. Frieza is very good to me here." I said meekly. "Wonderful, just wonderful; and what is that I see on your finger?" she said excitedly. I couldn't tell if this was an act or if she really did miss me, I know one thing though I was going to believe what my heart wanted and that was my mother truly did love me. I held my hand up to show her my engagement ring. "Would you look at the size of that gem, what an astonishing piece. I would expect no less from our Lord Frieza." I smiled looking at my ring as well. It really was something alright. I knew my mother would like it she loves money and the finer things in life. Frieza had started working on his computer and had tuned our girl talk out. "What about you sweet heart, have you thought about entering the beauty pageant coming up? You always did love joining those and it's such an easy win." She was starting it already I don't want to go back to that prancing around like some kind of windup toy for snotty people's amusement. People hating me for entering because they knew I ruined their chances. I thought of a good excuse, "No, I think I'm done with that, I'm going to be married to Frieza soon, and I'm having his child in less than nine months. The pageant is no place for a mother, those are made for children." "You're pregnant? What breathtaking news, you and Lord Frieza must be positively ecstatic; I know I for one am happy to be a grandmother." I smiled at her I was happy my excuse worked. "How is everything on Arise?" I asked. "Well, it certainly is quiet now that you are gone. It would be nice if you and Frieza came to visit sometime, I would love to have some one on one time with you too, and with you being a mother now you'll need to have someone to talk to." I gave her my signature smile showing my shiny white teeth. "We would love that. Would it be alright if it was sometime soon, we are on our way to Crayton and He and I could stop by on our way back." I suggested, "What a marvelous idea, I'll start preparing for your arrival. I get you some of those poufy and colorful dresses you like so much." I nodded, "I would like that." I lied, I don't like those dresses she buys they are to tight "Good then it's settled, when you arrive I'll want to hear all about you and Frieza. You know what lit the spark." As far as I could tell she was giddy. She and I talked for an hour more until she had to be on her way. "It was good talking to you Hun, don't be a stranger now, I'll see you soon." I waved pleasantly. Her face disappeared and the screen went blank.

I was in an extremely good mood I was so happy my mother likes me, happy Frieza and I are getting married, and happy for our baby most defiantly. I placed my hand on my belly and walked over to Frieza's desk. I kneeled down at eye level, "Hey cutie." I said lovingly. "Hello" he said not pulling away from what he was doing. "What you workin' on?" I tapped on his shoulder. "Things." His monotone voice alleged. "What kind of things?" "The kind of things you work on." His voice seemed slightly annoyed and that's just what I wanted. I tapped my nails of his desk in no particular rhythm. After a few seconds of this Frieza shut his eyes, but I didn't stop taping. He grabbed a hold of my hand stopping it in its tracks. "Why are you insisting on frustrating me?" he asked. "Oh, I don't know. Just excited I guess." I almost wanted to yell it. "I'm glad you are happy. But please let me do this." He said looking back at his computer. I huffed loudly and put my hands on my hips, "Work, work, work." I sulked. "Come now." he started. "No." I interrupted. "You never play with me. That's all I want." I complained. "I thought you were a big girl." His voice changed to that 'I'm smarter than you' tone. "Let me tickle you again!" I said happily reaching for his sides. He looked angry, "Do not lay a finger on me Lucy I'm not seven and I don't want to play your brainless little games. Go find something else to do instead of bothering me for once, I am a tremendously busy person and my time is extremely valuable. I have babied you long enough, now get out of here." he yelled at me swatting my hand roughly away like I was one of his employees. I stood there in shock looking at him I was terrified of him now I didn't know he was capable of being so mean. "Well, what are you still standing there with that dumbfounded look on your face? Leave." He narrowed his eyes at me in a serious matter. My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour I felt warm tears trickling down my cheek and I turned quickly whipping my face of the tears and leaving the room. I shoved my way through Zarbon and Dodoria who were waiting at the door. I walked through the winding halls to my room, the one I slept in the first night here. I stepped inside to find it as it was the door closed behind me. I ran over to the bed and threw myself on it and began to cry. I don't understand I love Frieza with everything inside of me, but he refused to show me it back. I laid on the bed crying I hated this, crying every night because the man who I am pregnant by doesn't love me like he should. I laid there crying a bit longer and then I just got angry. I had a feeling in me I never felt before it was pure irrational hate 'did I hate Frieza?' I thought.

An hour or so later there was a small knock at the door. "Permission to enter?" a woman's voice called. "No." I snapped back. There was a short silence, "Frieza wants me to tell you to come to diner." She offered. "I don't want him near me. Tell him I'm not going and I never want to see his face again." I yelled. "M-Miss." She said I didn't answer her so she eventual left. With no time to spare the door slid open and I didn't have to look up to know who it was. "Get up" he ordered. I ignored him. "Don't make you drag you out of that bed." He was joking I could tell by his voice. I shot up and looked him hard in the eyes, "Don't touch me! Never touch me again. Don't even look at me ever again you're nothing but pure evil!" He looked amused by this. He reached out his hand to touch my face and I smacked it away as hard as I could. "You're mean, I want to go home!" Frieza looked all to entertained by this, he wanted me angry. "Stop looking at me like that!" Frieza just kept smirking. "I'll bite Lucy. What do you want to do?" He said with a sigh. "Nothing, with you anyway, I'm stupid remember." I argued. "My, my touchy." He laughed. I don't like it when he mocks me I felt hot tears bubbling back in my eyes I wasn't sad though I was frustrated, I hung my head down and let out a long whine, "I just wanted you to tickle me." I hit my fist on the soft mattress. "I will, just let me get close to you." He said calmly. It made me so mad that I could be sitting here throwing a fit and he is standing there calm as a spring morning. I unclenched my fists and exhaled a long breath. "If you want to have that kid when your due to you'll stop being so dramatic." He sat next to me on the bed and put his hand on my face. I leaned my head closer to his touch as a reflex, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, that aside, do you still want me to tickle you or are you hungry?" I smiled at him a little. "Let's eat." I just couldn't not let Frieza do what he wanted he is my everything without him who knows where I would be. Most likely I would be sitting at home or married off to some old greedy man who wanted me simply as a status symbol for their planet. If he hadn't taken me away my mother still would be denying me, and he gave me such a pristine life I dreamed about having when I was a child pretending to be queen. "Dry your tears and let's go before it gets cold." He offered me his arm and I happily took it looping it with mine as I stood up from the bed. We started our way down the narrow hall. "I apologize for getting sour with you Lucy, there is really no proper justification for it. I hope you'll forgive me." I could tell he cared. So I nodded my head, "I forgive you Frieza. I love you I could never stay mad at you for long." He smirked. "Good girl." He said.

He and I made it to the dining room and ate together we talked about a few things, like his work and how I had been feeling. Then he and I got up he walked me to our bed room. "Come to bed honey. You haven't had much sleep lately, and you mood is suffering." I plead. He made a hissing sound with his tongue. I gave him a pouty face, "Please, just sleep. You need it." I never thought I would have to beg someone to sleep. "Don't give me that face." He sighed. "At least sleep for an hour or two Frieza, you owe it to yourself." "Fine, but don't complain when I get up earlier than you." I clapped my hands happy I got my way. I opened the door and grabbed his arm and led him inside. I got in a night dress and he removed his armor we got in bed together with him hugging me from behind. "I love you" I said snuggling down closer to him. "I love you too." And that was that last thing we said before we both had fallen asleep.


	17. Crayton

**I woke up the next morning later than expected I leant over and I checked the time on my scouter, a lot later. "No." I heard a familiar whimper squeak. "You said you wouldn't do this." I sighed. "Just hold me awhile longer Frieza." I couldn't stand to see her sad and to know I was the one causing it to her. I figured I might as well, we wouldn't be landing on Crayton for an hour at the most there wasn't much work I could get done. I didn't answer instead resumed my position with her wrapped tightly in my arms her. "Frieza." She cooed out holding my hand in hers. She is so cute; I love how simple she is. How the littlest things can make her day. I leaned around her and kissed her cheek. She turned so her face was next to mine. "What's Crayton like?" she cooed sleepily. Hearing her voice form that word made my rage burn. "Don't get your hopes up It's nothing that you're used to." I could tell she didn't understand what I meant but she wasn't saying anything more about it. She snuggled her face into the nape of my neck. "Frieza your body is so warm compared to mine." I smiled to myself at her. "Are you cold?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "It's mostly my feet." She put her feet on mine and it made me wince. "There like Ice!" I exclaimed. "Can you keep them warm for me?" she said shyly. I nodded my head slowly. I began stroking her hair slowly and softly. Her eyes began to tire and droop. Soon she was asleep. I quietly slipped out of her grasp careful not to wake her. I took a quick shower and made sure I took her pills with me to make sure that she would take them. **

**Lucy's POV**

**I woke up to the sound of the door sliding shut. I felt Frieza's side of the bed before opening my eyes to confirm the noise. After realizing he was gone I sat up slowly stretching out my arm muscles high above my bed. After exhaling and falling back onto the soft bed away from the coldness of the room I rubbed my sleepy eyes. I laid there for a moment more and then found the energy to pull myself from bed. I went in the bathroom and took a quick relaxing bath. When I finished I put on a night dress I was planning on sleeping a little longer, but a sudden rush of sickness began to curl in my stomach. I swallowed down the feeling and hurried into Frieza's office. I shuffled as quickly as I could without running. **

**The door slid open for me and I smiled when I heard Frieza laughing, it made me happy when he was in a good mood. "You know what they say 'speak of the devil and he doth appear', right Lucy?" he said in a joking matter to me. I smiled weakly. "Who says that?" he shot me a smirk and took a drink of his wine. "It's and idiom" he said and motioned me over. I smiled and walked over happily. "Have a seat here on my lap Lucy." He commanded, so I obeyed. "I have this glass of water for you; take your pill like a good girl then I would like to talk with you. He watched out his giant window as I did as I was told. "All done" I said placing the empty cup in Frieza open palm who wasted no time shoving it in Zarbon's. "Now that that business is taken care of I was hoping we could change the subject completely and converse on a subject I am most eager to hear about." He spoke softly I could tell by his tone of voice he was talking to me and not his men. "Anything Lord Frieza." I responded. "It's something that has been bothering me for the longest time. You see it's about diner a few nights ago, if you recall a certain man was there, a certain man you had a romantic encounter with?" he questioned.**

"**C-Crayton?" His mood changed when my mouth made the words. "That was the one." His voice was almost a whisper. And his look became dazed. "I am a man that takes pride in the things I am given, when someone tries to 'take' or 'damage' one of my things, my mood suffers and when my mood becomes sour the people around me and my work also suffers." I got what he was saying this is Frieza's way of saying he is jealous. "And until I fully have my things back in my possession I will stop at nothing to make sure that person responsible is taken care of imminently." There was a long silence no one knew what to say the smallest phrase could send Frieza off the deep end. "I could have sent soldiers here but I think it's high time you see how Lord Frieza likes to play." I wasn't ready for this. "Frieza I don't want to see anyone get hurt." He smiled cockily. "Of course you don't, you're such an innocent creature. I'll make sure of it that you see nothing you cannot handle." I didn't know how serious he was Frieza was so hard to read. But I agreed anyway. I really didn't want to have to sit in Frieza's room until he got back. **

"**Go have some breakfast and finish up your morning then when you are ready to go you can meet me back here and we will take our leave." I took the hint that he was ready for me to leave so I left the room by giving him his space.**

**Frieza's POV**

**I tapped my chair lightly with my nails. I hadn't thought about what I would do once I landed on Crayton. It is a not profitable planet, but a large handful of my soldiers in the interrogation department come from that planet, but Lucy is my top priority at the moment. I will deal with out comes when that bridge comes. There was a slight knock at the door. I gave Dodoria a half-awake gaze, he nodded and spoke "Enter" he said aloud. An elite solider walked in the room, "Sir the King of Crayton has been requesting words all morning. Shall I advance the call to you monitor or would you choose to set it aside?" I smiled to myself "Set aside? I'll take the call I'd never set aside such a fun request. Advance the call." I instructed. "As you wish sire." After he left I gave a sly smirk to Zarbon and Dodoria. "Don't worry I'll be sure he sets up his best military…It should be a fun activity for the two of you." They both shared a laugh. "Lord Frieza you're too kind." Zarbon said. **

**My monitor slid down and the call connected to show a modernity livid Crayton. "Lord Frieza what is the meaning of this?" my exterior remained calm but my insides were bubbling with hate. "Would you believe me if I said I was just traveling the solar system." He narrowed his eyes, "Not for a second." I swirled my wine and watched the deep red dance in my glass. "Aside from what some say, you're not as dumb as you look." "Why Lord Frieza? My people and I have done nothing wrong, we have a treaty you signed it yourself." I rolled my eyes at his pleas I have heard them all thousands of times. "Treaties don't exist with the business my family runs. They are more of a leeway for my family to, what's the phrase I'm looking for… to get what we want. Without having to erase a possible planet to sell, but lately I have come to realize that there is really no one who would buy the dusty rock you and your people call 'home'. So it is in my best interest to instead of selling the planet just erase it from existence." The man looked around in panic. "It's either I delete your planet right now from where I stand. Or you can face me." He snarled, "And what would be the point in all that! If I face you, you'll only kill me and destroy the planet anyway!" I looked away from my glass and back to him. "But there is a price for your bravery." I said intriguingly. He closed his eyes and looked as though he was thinking. "Price?" he added. "Aha, so you're interested are you…Let's see what is it that you most desire freedom, No that's not it…could it be wealth? No not you that was your fathers case. It seems the only thing that would seem to spark some interest is not a thing but a certain woman perhaps?" his eyes met mine for the first time. "And this woman goes by the name of Lucy?" His hard glair began to soften. There was a short pause as I awaited my answer. "Your saying if I face you and survive…You'll let me have her?" the thought of Lucy being with him turned my stomach but that would never happen I was fully aware of Crayton's strength. "I'll be dead won't I…who would tell you otherwise?" he thought for a moment more and then made firm eye contact. "Bring her with you when you enter my palace." And with that he hung up the phone. "You hear that gentlemen looks like the 'mighty' Prince Crayton has challenged me to a duel." **

**Lucy's POV**

"**Miss, allow me to do your hair." One of the many maids said following me around Frieza's room. "Alright" I said sitting down awkwardly in front of the vanity. She instantly started spraying, brushing and poofing up my hair. "Would you like me to pick out a dress?" another maid asked. "Yes please." I said shyly. After being in the closet for a few moments she exited again and laid a dress on the bed ( ****tonybowls . com /item/? i=11 2719 ****HYPERLINK "/item/?i=112719&"****&****collection= Tony Bowls Paris) I thought it might be a little too formal but then again I didn't know what Frieza and I were doing. I heard the door slide open and I didn't have to look to know who it was the room stopped and all the maids stood against the wall. Frieza walked over to me and took my face in his hand and examined it. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and then laid his hand back at his side. "That will be all." He said looking in the direction of all the worried looking girls. When the door shut he brought his gaze back to me our eyes met and were locked. "Take the paint off." He said sternly. "Yes sir." I said quietly and quickly tried my hardest to wipe off the eye shadow. "I'm not mad and **_**you**_** sweet heart." He started. "I tell them to not put any of that bright colored stuff all over your pretty little face but they go ahead and do it anyway. They are unneeded as far as I'm concerned you look more beautiful when you take care of yourself. But I'm not going to do that, it gives you someone to boss around." I finished taking of the colors and I stood up and threw myself in his arms. "Do you need something?" his voice purred in my ear. "Not particularly, am I bothering you?" I asked. He shook his head and curled his left arm around my back. "It's not like you could command another being to do something for you. You're much too soft." I listened as his voice made my heart hum. "If you wittiness me do something cross today, will you resent me for it?" I thought for a moment. "L-like what?" I asked. "If I got my hands dirty so to speak?" I peered up at him. "I wouldn't like it much, but I could never resent you Frieza."**

**His lips curled into a wicked smile. "Just what I knew you would say." I pulled him into a heated kiss. His tongue entered my mouth slowly. "Now tell me what you want." His voice was dominate; he knew what I wanted he just wanted me to have to say it. I didn't know how to say it I hated being put on the spot like this. "T-that." I said quietly pointing to his pants. He took ahold of my hand and placed it on to the bulge. I started rubbing it gently and I watched his wicked smile change into a cocky grin. "Be a good girl and wait would you?" he said plainly. I took a nervous step back. "Ok Frieza." He seemed to smile at me again but it was a nice smile not a sarcastic one. "That doesn't mean I want you to stop hanging on me." I smiled and took ahold of him again. We stood there for a moment and to my dislike he let go. "Get dressed, the when you are finished meet me in my office. We are landed and will exit when you are through here." I watched him leave the room and huffed when the door slid shut. I got dressed in a hurry and put on some heals and hurried out to meet Frieza.**

**Frieza's POV**

**I barely made it to my office when I heard the clacking of heals behind me, "Ready to go?" she asked enthused. I gave her a stern look, "You didn't have to rush." She smiled and moved closer grabbing ahold of my arm so I could lead her. "I know but I missed you." I thought about what I would do to her when we got back on the ship. She squeezed tighter to my arm and I lead her to the ships hatch she had never been in this area before and her wondering eyes showed it. "I didn't realize your ship was so big…can you show me all the rooms sometime?" I smiled at her innocence. "Perhaps, Maybe not me personally but if you would like to see all the rooms I could have someone escort you." That answer seemed to please her, the tight little grip she had on me grew tighter. I sat up my hover craft and got in before offering her a helping hand. She took a seat on my lap and buried her face in my neck when the door opened the red dust swarmed inside like a tornado. "Are the others not coming?" she asked in my ear. "I sent them ahead already." I said. The craft blasted forward at full speed. Lucy's head perked up to view the fast paced surroundings. "Dull, isn't it?" I asked observing her un-amused expression. She shrugged her shoulders, "Always being so sweet, that's why people walk all over you." I said smoothing her hair. "I've got you, though. So I don't have to worry about people picking on me anymore, right Frieza?" she asked hope in her voice. I let a small pause enter between us before I responded. "But of course Lucy, you are more than safe with me." A shy smile and blush crept across her face. I could see smoke in the horizon so I had her hide her face in my chest until we arrived at Crayton's palace. I wanted to keep so pure and innocent forever. She has qualities I never knew a functioning organism could have, so polite and mind so untouched. She had no idea the universe was just one big game my family has been playing for generations and generations. **

**The day I realized was on my fifth birthday. My father gave me my first pair of armor and punched the way point into a space pod and sent me to the former planet Diazen to rid of all inhabitance. When I finally got used to being sent off every other weekend on my fourteenth birthday instead of a fancy new ship or a big assignment for my present my father took me to a brothel on a partnered planet of our own. I recall the day perfectly in my mind we entered the house and he pulled me aside and told me that I had done so well on my former missions that I could pick any three. So I did that was the first time I had had and kind of sexual experience. I was far from ready for it to say the least, by sixteen as Lucy said I was an alcoholic, and a trouble maker. Aside from the few mishaps I lived an extremely pampered life compared to most members of royal stature. I plan to ask Lucy her story but only when I'm ready to share my own with her. **

**Soon enough we approached the palace and my chair came to a quick halt. "It's big" She said in a plain voice. I gave her an annoyed grunt as a reply. Zarbon and Dodoria were already inside I could tell by the damage they had done to the front door. They are both strong by an elite's stature but if they didn't watch themselves around Crayton they would both be disposed of quickly. I helped Lucy from the chair and led her inside in a hurry so she didn't get any dust in her eyes. When we entered the foyer Lucy looked around in awe. I left her to gaze the room while I left to find Crayton's whereabouts. After asking information from an oblivious maid I found where Zarbon Dodoria and Crayton had scattered off to. I entered his office and there was not one trace of fear on his face. He looked extremely calm. "The offer still stands?" I asked not wanting to stay long. "That depends, did you bring Lucy?" he asked. "Yes I brought her along." I said swatting away the question. "Let's go see her then." He said standing from his seat. I rolled my eyes and followed him out the door. We entered the foyer. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed her. "There you are." She said looking past Crayton and at me. "You never told me you were leaving." She said smiling, "My apologies you were so busy looking around I just decided to slip out for a few seconds." I nudged through Crayton and walked to stand next to her. "It's ok Frieza I just feel silly is all, I was talking to the wall before I realized you were gone." I ignored her statement and got right down to business. "Lucy, you remember Crayton?" I asked pointing in his direction. She gazed towards him and then me again and nodded. **

"**It has come to my understanding that he is unsatisfied with your life with me, and thinks you would be much, much happier here with him…Is that correct?" She shook her head no slowly, "No sir" she cooed. "Oh?" I asked cockily. "I want to be married to you…" she said quietly. "I see, this is slightly awkward for you then, am I right Crayton." He stayed perfectly tranquil. "Knowing you that answer is not good enough, you would rather lose your life in a fight against me than forget your hopes of ever being with Lucy. Then again I can't say I'd blame you, because I wouldn't even consider handing her over to you or anyone else for that matter." I narrowed my eyes in his to see if he would flinch or show some form of weakness. But when he remained calm I touched Lucy's arm gingerly. "Dodoria, Zarbon!" I called. They both replayed to my voice, "Take Lucy back to the ship." "F-Frieza no, I want to stay with you I don't want to be alone with them!" She squeaked. I sighed, "Please make this easy for me would you?" I said out of frustration. "I won't go back without you." She wined. I was surprised by her behavior. "Don't you go throwing a little bitch fit now Lucy, I'll hear all about how mistreated you are later, but now be a good girl and do as you are told." Her bottom lip quivered, and warm tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why must you be so impossible?" I asked annoyed. "You're going to get hurt and I don't want anything to happen to you and if I'm here you won't do anything to get yourself hurt." I gave her a half smile, "You're worried about my wellbeing?" I asked. I could tell her tears she was shedding for me made Crayton more uncomfortable. She nodded her head and whipped her face quickly trying to hide that she ever had tears. "Now, now none of that, remember I told you I wouldn't let you see anyone get hurt?" She shrugged her shoulders. "You remember, right?" I asked. She smiled at me slightly, she was enjoying my tone of voice, and since she was so close to me I was talking in an excited hushed voice to reassure her. "That's my girl, now pretty please go with them so I can protect your wellbeing." "Ok…" she said gloomily. "Excellent, I'll be right behind you." She pulled me into a tight hug as Zarbon and Dodoria approached us. "Don't fuss over me Lucy. I can take care of myself." I said draping an arm around her and gave her a half hug. "I'm tired of all this talk did you come all this way to fight me, or flaunt your fiancé?" I gently nudged Lucy away. "You both have thirty seconds to get her as far away from here as possible…" I said sternly. They both acted fast. Lucy was yanked onto Dodoria's back, I didn't enjoy the roughness but I would scold them later, right now I had personal business.**

**Lucy's POV**

**I held tight to Dodoria's shoulders, I knew he wouldn't let me fall but it didn't seem like he was holding on tight enough. "Are you sure you both should be leaving him there all alone?" Dodoria chuckled. "Not to be rude but, if you really knew anything about Lord Frieza, you would know he is more than capable of taking care of himself." He said. I was insulted he accused me of not knowing my own soon to be husband but I said nothing more about it. But I was still extremely worried. **

**Frieza's POV**

**I had finished off Crayton with one blow and I was sure to miss his vital points so I could remind him His life, planet, family and everything he holds dear will be lost today all because he put his filthy hands where they are not worthy to be. I was flying at my full speed so I caught up to the three in no time. I flew ahead of them to stop them in their tracks. "Frieza" Lucy squeaked. "You're not hurt are you?" she asked lovingly. "No, now come to me." I snatched Lucy from Dodoria's back and nudged him away. I put her on my back and she nuzzled me roughly. "Dodoria I don't have many problems with you as much pretty boy here, but make the mistake of tossing her around again and I'll just have to toss you around. Do I make myself clear enough?" he looked like he wanted to sass back but he was smart enough to hold his tongue. I flew far ahead the other two. I wanted some alone time with Lucy and I was in a hurry to get it. **

"**I never stopped worrying Lord Frieza, not for a second" I was starting to be annoyed by her constant fanning so I decided I would have to teach her about power levels. She really has no reason to know she comes from a planet where they have very few soldiers who like to keep to themselves. I only smiled at her instead of scolding her, she was only caring, and I would also fret if she had been in a similar situation. All she knew was Crayton was bigger than me in this form and we were going to get in a fight over her. We arrived at the ship and I led her inside after she took ahold of my hand and looped her fingers with mine. The feelings I felt when she did that were one I could never express on the outside. It was like the excitement of being a small child and getting exactly what you wanted on your birthday mixed with the nerves of your first school dance. If I let myself I would be smiling widely while blushing a deep red, and every time I would look in her direction I would laugh nervously and jerk my head the other way in a jumpy fit. That was on her face and with luck it always will be. Never me though, my outside is trained to be royalty, calm, proper and noble. Deep down I wish more than anything I could be as carefree and simple as she is. In reality that will never happen, I'm her mirror opposite. **

**We reached our bedroom door and I let her enter inside first, watching her over with devotion. When it's late and she is sitting in my office next to me as I work; I watch her nod off on my shoulder I want to ask her what she sees in me but I'm fearful of her reply, could she really only be with me out of fear, or possibly she just doesn't want to go back home and wants to be protected from her malicious parents. It would kill me slowly but if she asked it of me, I would without a doubt remove myself from her life. I snapped back out of my fantasy world and back in to the reality of this one, I realized she was staring at me nervously because I had ben glaring at the floor for about two full minuets. "Sorry" I said shaking my head and pulling her close to me. "Do you feel ill from your fight?" She asked dodging my kiss. "No, now let's hurry I've been holding this in all morning." She jumped imminently to attention. I finally pulled her to my lips it sent chills down my spine, I wanted her badly today more so than usual. "Go get on the bed." I commanded. She smiled shyly and sat down on the bed and put her eyes to me. I removed my scouter and she removed all of her jewelry and set it next to my scouter. "Are you ready?" she asked persuasively. I smirked and joined her on the bed. I let her pull me into a kiss, it was gentler than I wanted but I would just have to learn to deal with how weak she is. "I love you…" she whispered softly. "Just what I like to hear." I replied. "Say it?" she asked charmed. I bit my lip and said the words she asked for so sweetly, "I love you." I said with a low growl. Aside from my tone she seemed to enjoy it and pulled me into a hug that I returned loosely with my left arm. "I'll stop." She laughed quietly. I unzipped her dress and she assisted me with pulling it all the way down. I admired her for a moment before she began pulling at my armor. I slipped out of it and let her pull me under the blankets. **

**Lucy's POV**

**I felt Frieza's cold hands roam my body. The room was dark, with only star light shining from the window. I placed kissed all over his neck and he kissed my naked chest. "You get on top." He commanded. I hesitated for a moment, but I could feel his irritation so I slowly positioned myself on top of him. He sat up and started kissing me. "Don't get angry with me." I said muffled on his lips. "Yeah, I won't just hurry." He instructed. He helped me get himself inside of me and then the rush of pleasure came filling my entire body up. "Frieza" I let myself squeak. "You love it don't you?" he asked. "It's my favorite." I inhaled. I didn't want to keep him waiting so I started bouncing. "That's right baby nice and slow." He said relaxed. Through the starlight it looked like he was falling asleep, but I have never seen him relax before so it's hard to tell. Although given the situation or not if he wanted to take a little nap I wasn't about to stop him. I found a rhythm that he seemed to enjoy and stuck with it. My body was hot and tingling all over for him. I could feel the best part coming on fast so I bit my lip and screamed from the back of my throat. Put my hands on his hard chest and continued to bounce on top of him this time a lot faster. "Come on, just a little more." He said from his sleepy daze. His breath became scattered and his eyes shut tighter. I felt the warmth shoot inside of me causing my body to quiver. I rolled off of him and nuzzled as deep into his chest as I could get. "I think I'm going to pass out for a few hours. You can join me if you like." I wasn't tired in the least but sleeping with Frieza sounded amazing right now. So as my reply I said nothing and snuggled my face on his chest once more. "That's what I though you would say." He said laying his arm across my waist and pulling me in closer than I thought I already was. In what seemed like no time at all I heard the soothing sound of his light breathing becoming heavier. I listened carefully and fell asleep to the sound.**

**In what was no later than a half an hour I was woken up to a sudden chill on the right side of my body. I lifted my head and looked around and then I spotted him. "You're up already?" I asked. "I have things that need to be done, feel free to sleep or follow me, it's you're call." He said pulling his armor back on. "I'll come with you..." I said yawning. "If you're tired by all means stay." "No, I'm ok really Frieza. I'll get dressed and meet you." I removed the blankets and made my way to the closet, picking out a simple dress for diner and to meet up with Frieza (****tony bowls. com/ item/ ? i=TBE1 1211****HYPERLINK "/item/?i=TBE11211&collection=Tony"****& ****HYPERLINK "/item/?i=TBE11211&collection=Tony"****collection = Tony**** Bowls Evenings) and after slipping on some heals I left the room and made my way down the hall to meet him. **

**Frieza's POV**

**If anything my brief allowance of rest I had managed to squeeze in had only made me more impulsive than beforehand. The idiots were mute, for now anyway. I'm sure they knew better than to spout nosiness when I am in a sour mood. Lucy is somewhat of an exemption. Her voice does not antagonize me and most of the time how fearless of me she is makes it impossible to tell her if she is not wanted at the moment. Knowing her it would either make her push harder for my attention or it would completely break her heart. My thought process was interrupted by Zarbon's voice, nails on a chalk board if you ask me. "What!" I said rather rudely ending his blabbering. "Forgive me sire, but if I may I would like to remind you that today was not only the scheduling for the destruction for planet Crayton, but also the meeting with planet Kinzon was also scheduled for this evening. The patrons had arrived and docked ships around the time when you were…accompanying you're fiancée so I sent them to wait in the holding area until further notice." I rolled my eyes and placed my hand of my forehead. "Who shapes these futile meetings anyhow? I know I for one wouldn't decide to dine with such filth." I growled. "Yes my lord, I'll be sure to give the person responsible for your scheduling is given...a notice." He said bowing slightly, "Yes perhaps you should...Also send the occupants home, I'll just reap their planet, I'm already fully aware of the riches it has buried deep within its core. I'll take it for myself, there no meeting necessary." I said. More pressure was thrown on top of the rings when the door slid open and Lucy came happily inside but the smile I loved had faded. "What is it?" I asked seriously as she approached my desk. "I-it's nothing…" "Really might as well spit it out, I'm already quite livid I assure you." I said motioning her over to my desk. "I was just curious who the people on your ship were." She said nervously. "Zarbon" I sighed with anger. "Right away my lord I'll see to it they leave." **

"**Come here Lucy and entertain me." She sat down in the chair next to mine. "How?" she asked. "First pour me a glass of wine and then we will see where it goes." She hesitated but poured me a half a glass of wine. After about three glasses or so I was tipsy enough to laugh at just about anything. She can like it or not but drunk is the only way I cannot be a complete asshole. "How's diner sound?" I asked twirling a lock of her blonde hair. "Great, I'm starving." She said with a smile. "Good, good; let's get a move on then." I stood and offered her my hand like a gentleman and I let her lead the way before speeding up to walk alongside her. "Just You and me right?" she asked with hope in her voice. I patted her lower back, "who else would it be?" I answered. "I told Zarbon to send the people you saw earlier home." I heard her let out a small sigh of relief. "I don't want to be rude, but I like it best when it's just us." She said. I smiled proudly "Why thank you my dear, I prefer it as well." I opened the door to the dining hall for her and pulled out the seat next to my own and motioned her to sit before pushing her seat back in which made her blush slightly. I took my seat at the head of the table. "Hey Frieza could we-" she bean but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "What?" I asked rudely. "Urgent business Lord Frieza, permission to enter?" Zarbon's voice said from behind the door. "Make it quick." I said. The door opened and he approached me with a folder clutched in his hands. "This needs your signature, if you please Sire." He said laying the folder down with a pen. I sighed and skimmed it before signing it and shoving it back in his arms. "You were saying." I said shooing Zarbon away with my hands and glairing from the corner of my eye. "Oh…It's just I'm excited to show you my room is all…" I doubted very seriously that is what she really wanted to say but I pretended to be enthusiastic. "Really, what's it like?" I said pouring myself another full glass of wine. "Pink…not by choice though. My mother always made me have pink things. She said it was 'proper'." I gave her a smirk and tried to have some small talk with her. "So you are excited to visit home?" I asked she nodded quickly. "Oh yes Frieza, I can't wait when do you think we will arrive?" I tapped my chin with my index finger "Hum, let's see. How fast would you like to get there?" I asked. "As soon as we can." I gave her smirk. "Well, I suppose if you are a good girl I could tell the captain double time and get us there by tomorrow afternoon." She clapped her hands together. "You mean it Frieza, really?" she asked hopeful. "I couldn't say no to you now could I? Not with a face like that." She smiled. "You have told me no before." She said playfully. "Really now, I must have been sober because it doesn't ring a bell." She smiled a little and took a sip of her water. "I'm excited to go to your planet too Frieza." She said happily. "Well that make's one of us." I said slightly annoyed. "I'm particularly not looking forward to my mother's constant bickering; honestly I don't know how my father puts up with it." Lucy looked concerned, "If you don't want to go Lord Frieza we don't have too." She said. "Please I'm fine we would have had to visit her some time or another, my mother wouldn't let me get by without showing off the new Lord to the planet." I said with a sigh. **


	18. The Sayins

**Chapter 18: The Sayin's **

**Lucy's POV**

**After a wonderful diner with Frieza I followed him sleepily back to his office and sat next to him and watched him work for a while. "I had a lot of fun catching up with you tonight Lord Frieza." I said rubbing his arm. "Thank you darling, I had no idea you were such a fascinating being." He said playfully. "I had no idea you ran an entire empire." I said matching his tone. Before he could respond Zarbon and Dodoria entered the room changing its mood drastically I could see it on his face that he was not pleased. "It's time for you to run along now Lucy." He said not looking at me but glaring at Dodoria. "Frieza please, I don't want to. Let me stay I'll be quiet." I begged tugging on his shoulder pad. He shot me a glance from the corner of his eye. "Not one word." He said in a tone he very rarely used with me it was dangerous. "Yes sir." I said quietly. "Shall I send them in sire?" Zarbon asked defensively. Frieza didn't answer but gave him an annoyed look. "Enter." Frieza called with hate in his voice. A man entered the room he was tall with black pointy hair I think I have met him before briefly. "Thank you my Lord for seeing us on such short notice once again." The man spoke. "Get to the point, I'm busy." Frieza said. And when he did the man's eyes strolled to me. "I do not tolerate gawking King Vegeta; you will be doing yourself a favor by remembering that." Frieza said in his dangerous tone once more. "Of course Lord Frieza" he said pulling his gaze back to Frieza. They talked politics and money for a while and Frieza was not happy about anything he was saying. His cold eyes were focused lazily on the man's face and his usual cruel smile was amiss and replaced by a very livid frown. I touched his arm lightly and rubbed it softly and gave him a warm smile hoping to earn a smiled in return but he gave me the same cold expression but he didn't pull away from me either. Soon Frieza started to raise his voice and King Vegeta began to back down slightly. With Frieza in a mood like this I decided to leave. "Lord Frieza." I said softly. He stopped talking and looked at me annoyed. "What, what is it?" he asked rudely. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said nervously. "Good night then, Dodoria; escort her." Frieza barked. "I could go myself." I said softly trying to save him the trouble. "Not likely." Frieza said. "I assure you Lord Frieza my men will behave themselves." King Vegeta spoke. "Admiring that you have faith in your disciples, but I am around these people as much as yourself; I know what goes through their minds when they see a pretty girl such as her all alone in the corridors." My heart jumped at Frieza's last words 'pretty girl' I thought. King Vegeta began to speak but Frieza cut him off. "Shut up; Lucy I'll see you in the morning. Dodoria walk her as I said." Frieza spoke. I kissed Frieza's cheek and then Dodoria followed me out the door. **

**I walked with my shoulders back and my head high. I tried my best to ignore them as they called things to me like, "hey baby." and "how much for a night." I could tell Dodoria was angry. "This is Lord Frieza's fiancé show some respect." He yelled and led me along quickly. When we approached Frieza room I chose to speak to him a little. "Not that I'm questioning Lord Frieza's judgment; but he doesn't seem to like these people all that much, so why does he you know…" I said shyly. "Keep them around? Look princess I try not to question Lord Frieza but the Saiyan's have power that he uses for his advantage, they don't mind the tough dirty work that Zarbon and I don't want to get into." He answered. "I see." I said softly. When we he turned to leave I cleared my throat to get his attention. "What is it my Lady?" he asked turning back around. "Could you maybe wait here a while longer…I'm sorry for keeping you but I'm a little frightened is all." I said looking at the passing soldiers that were making themselves to comfortable of Frieza's ship. "Right, just let me check in with Lord Frieza, he's a little more protective than you think he is, probably counting the seconds until I come back." He said and continued walking back. "Right of course." I said and went back into our room to ready myself for a good night's sleep.**

**Frieza's POV**

"**Impossible, I would never consider it." I said annoyed to King Vegeta as he was trying to bargain with me. "But my Lord" he said shocked. "What you are surprised that I'm not merciful? Were you expecting me to curl up in your lap and follow all of your requests?" I said annoyed. "To be honest, I'm tired and growing rather bored with this conversation." I said sitting back in my seat. The door slid open and it was Dodoria. "My Lord" he said with a bow. "I trust Lucy made it to bed ok?" I asked. He nodded, "Sire Princess Lucy has requested I wait outside her door for further protection, want me to do it?" I smirked slightly. "That girl," I said under my breath. "Go ahead then, she won't need protecting but if it makes her happy then I won't refuse. You're free to go." I said shooing him away. "Are we done here? I have a lot of work to do." I said. "I see, well I'll be going then." Vegeta said getting up he bowed and left the room. "Seriously…do I seem like a charitable person? I really try my hardest not to be one." I said to Zarbon while turning on my computer to begin some work. He shrugged his shoulders though I didn't expect him to answer. I tried to look over information on my computer about planets but my mind was wandering tonight, I tried to subdue it with more alcohol but my thoughts kept going back to Lucy's precious smile. "I can't work like this, Zarbon I'm going to bed finish whatever it was I was supposed to be doing." I said pushing myself from my chair and leaving the room. "Dodoria, you can leave I'm going to bed. Tell the captain I expect to be there by morning, I promised it to Lucy." I said he bowed and left. I entered my room quietly and removed my armor and snuggled up close to Lucy's warm body. Much to my dismay she jumped awake. "Did I scare you?" I asked. I could hear her heart thumping in her chest. "Oh Frieza, thank heavens it's you." She said turning towards me and cuddling into my chest. "Who else would it be?" I asked stroking her long blonde hair down her back. She shrugged her shoulders sleepily and yawned. "I love you my Lord, good night." She said softly. "Love you." I said and held her until she fell asleep.**


	19. Home Coming

**Chapter 19: Home Coming**

**Lucy is happy to be home, but we learn Frieza's dislike for her parents is it the way they have treated her or is there more to it than that?**

**Lucy's POV**

**I woke up the next morning so excited I couldn't stand it. I threw the blanket off of me and ran to the closet to look for something my mother would like. I heard the door slide open and Frieza's calming voice call. "It's time for you to-" He started but stopped when he saw me. "Ah, you're awake. You slept well I presume?" He asked. "Yes, wonderfully thank you for asking." I said and continued looking through the vast amount of dresses in front of me. "We are currently just outside the atmosphere of your planet. Eat some breakfast then meet me in my office." He said and left the room. I settled on the frilliest thing I could find in the closet (/item/?i=TBE11240&collection=Tony Bowls Evenings) I quickly put it on and fixed my hair in a nice up do and went to go eat some breakfast. I had a cup of tea and a few jelly biscuits before heading down to Frieza's office.**

**When the door slid open he was standing in front of his large window admiring a giant pinkish blue orb in the distance. "Glorious isn't it?" He said as I approached him, I nodded. "I'm not sure if you know this but the planet of Arise had more money in its core than your money scraping parents could fathom. Not to mention the outer beauty and pristine waters and climate makes this the perfect planet to spend a vacation on. I have estimated your planet as a whole to be worth over 100 trillion dollars." My jaw dropped no one have ever even spoke of that amount of money before on my planet. "Though my estimate was much more when you were living there, but now that I've got you in my grasp I hardly find that necessary to put you into the calculations." I smiled at Frieza I enjoyed when he rambled on to me about things. "You got enough breakfast I hope? Last thing I need is your parents thinking I don't feed you well." He said turning toward me now. "Yes Sir Lord Frieza." I said softly. "Good, good we will be off then." He put his hand on my lower back and led me down the hall to the boarding part of the ship. "Lord Frieza, we are landed and at any time it is safe to exit the ship." A voice on Frieza's scouter said. "Excellent, Lucy lady's first if you will be so kind as to show me the way to your door." He said as he pushed a butted and the hatch opened. Slowly a smile found its way to my face, "Were really here, just like you said!" I couldn't believe my eyes it was just as I remember the clear blue sky the bright green grass the pebbled made up of every color you could image. "Where did you think I was taking you back to Frieza314" he said and nudged me lightly. I grinned at him and hurried as quickly down the steps as I could in heals. "Frieza it's just as I remember!" I said running ahead of him. He walked slowly behind me up the lane to my childhood home. "Come on, come on" I said eagerly waving him to hurry up. "Lucy I'm not walking any faster so just come walk along side me." He said with a faint smirk. I bounced quickly over to him and took ahold of his arm. "That's better, so you are pleased?" He asked. "Oh Frieza I'm so very happy." I said squeezing ahold of his arm tighter. **

**We approached the door and I opened it quickly. I let my eyes wonder the entrance it was all so familiar, Frieza shut the door and it echoed in the lard foyer. "Is that who I think it is?" I heard my mother's voice call. I turned towards the stairs and saw her trotting down. "It is my little girl has finally arrived, oh Lucy how are you my darling?" She asked and took me into a warm hug something she had never done. "Hello my Lord" She said bowing lowly to Frieza. Frieza gave her a slight nod. "My daughter has been well behaved I hope?" She asked with a smile the smile I inherited. "She has been perfect, nothing put a pleasure." Frieza said. I gave him a tight hug on his waist. "Could I offer you a drink, some wine perhaps?" She asked bowing yet again. "Might as well." Frieza said and he patted the beehive doo my hair was in. "Come on Frieza; let me show you my room." I said taking ahold of his hand and tugging on it. "Ah, yes of course" he said and began to follow he. "Lucy; that is no way to treat Lord Frieza; pulling him around like that." I quickly let go of Frieza's warm hand and I saw a look of anger wash over his face. "Excuse me?" Frieza said turning his gaze to my mother. "I do not take kindly to anyone talking to my fiancée as though she is part of the common riffraff not even her mother." My mother looked frightened she had obviously never had Frieza scold her before. "Oh yes I apologize my Lord." She said. I felt Frieza take my hand once more. "As you were." He said playfully. "Alright let's go." I said and drug him up the stairs. "It's not long now." I said when we entered the hall leading to my room. I opened the double doors and let myself run in and flop on my soft bed. "So, do you like it?" I asked sitting up and turning to Frieza, his ruby red eyes were scanning the room. "You were right about it being pink." He said with a faint smile. "Yeah, my mother seems to like it though, so I guess it's alright I never minded it much, I sort of got use to it." I said slightly embarrassed. "Don't get bashful, I don't mind the color pink, I have had to learn to like it if you have noticed." He said pointing to his pink skin, I smiled at him widely. "Who's this?" he asked pointing to a picture of a younger me on my night stand. "Frieza, that's me" I said with a smile. "No…it's not" he said looking over the picture again. "The person in this picture looks twenty years old" he said. "I was seven then." I said. "As pretty as you were, it is disgusting that you could look so old at seven years old just by putting on makeup." He said. "A LOT" of makeup I corrected. "Yes it would seem so…though…you do look extremely beautiful with makeup, I prefer you without it you can easily go without it so why not do it?" Frieza said turning to me now. "Thank you very much" I said curtsying. "You dressed that way while you were…showing off or modeling or whatever you call it?" It took me a second to understand what he meant but then it hit me. "Oh you mean my pageants?" I asked "Yes I suppose so, is that what all these awards are for?" He asked looking to my cabinet and shelves I hadn't looked at them in so long I forgot how many I had actually won. "Yes" I said watching him scan his eyes over them. "Crowns, you win crowns?" he asked annoyed. "Yes Frieza" I said trying to match his tone I didn't like being mocked by him. "Right sorry, but you don't do that anymore correct?" he asked. I shook my head and he smiled. "So what do you want to do?" I asked hopeful changing the subject. "Me? I am just a tag along Lucy show me what you would normally do at home." He said making a swatting motion with his hand. "Alright, come on." I said taking ahold of his hand again and led him outside. **

**When we exited the house I snuck us over the gate and to the garden I was never allowed to really be here and my mother would get angry if she knew I had taken Lord Frieza to pick flowers. "Sit down with me." I said sitting down in the middle of the bed. Frieza looked hesitant but sat down next to me. "Watch" I said taking the stems of two bright red flowers and braiding them together then I did it a few more times and tying them together making a crown. "That's a neat trick. Who taught you that?" Frieza asked. I placed the crown on one of his horns and smiled, "Me" I said. "I still have the last one you gave me you know, all the flowers are dead but I enjoyed the gift." He said. "Now you have a new one." I said weaving one for myself." **

**Frieza's POV**

"**Beautiful and clever, really Lucy you never stop to astonish me." I said and watched her bright smile light up. "Clever?" She questioned. "Shocked me as well beauty and brilliance doesn't normally come wrapped so neatly in such a sweet little package." I loved making her blush. "That means a lot coming from you." She said shyly. The back door opened and Lucy jumped and turned around after standing up with her arms behind her back hiding the flower crown in her hand. "Really Lucy, you take one of the most respected men in the universe to sit in a flower bed?" Her mother scolded. "I'm sorry mother." Her voice purred with sadness. "Lord Frieza I apologize for my daughter." She said bowing. "There is nothing to apologize for, I offered to accompany her." I spoke. Annette looked put back but took her eyes back to Lucy. "It is forbidden for you to be here, you know this." She said. Lucy wiggled uncomfortably. "Come now dear, it's our daughters first day home go easy on her." Orpheus chimed exiting the door. I gave him and annoyed look and brought it back to Annette. Parents or not watching someone scold her like that made my rage burn. "Please excuse my wife Lord Frieza." He said putting his hand on Annette's back. "Lucy escort Lord Frieza to my study would you; we can all have a drink." Lucy looked slightly confused. "F-father where is your study exactly?" Orpheus gave her a look of annoyance but it changed quickly. "Be careful with this one Lord Frieza, my daughter is a little on the light headed side, but she means well I assure you." I bit my lip trying to stop myself but I let myself speak. "Really, because I was just telling her what an intelligent and creative mind she had. Are you contradicting my judgments?" Orpheus and Annette have been use to using Lucy as a stepping stone for far too long. I will not just sit by and watch as the only woman I have cared for be told what an idiot she is. "N-no sir, defiantly not, I would never dream of insulting your intelligence." He said I had now made my way to Lucy's side. "Then do not even think of insulting hers." I said dangerously.**

"**Come now darling, get me a drink would you." I asked her and she jumped. I feared that she did not feel as safe with me here as she would in my home world. "Y-yes, Lucy show Lord Frieza to my study, first door on the top of the third floor." Lucy nodded nervously at her father's words and took ahold of my arm and led me along. When we were out of sight Lucy let out a long sigh of relief. "Did that use to happen often?" Frieza asked. Lucy shook her head, "That was the first time my father has spoken to me directly." She said it as though it didn't bother her that the first thing her father said to her was call her stupid. I would have died of boredom if my father had not been around to entertain me all of this time. It made me a little sad that she had missed out in what my father and I shared. "You're quiet." I said after placing the crown she had hidden behind her back on her head. "Sorry, just nervous is all." She said softly. She opened the door to her father's office and took a seat in the corner and I joined her. Soon her parents followed. "Lord Frieza please feel free to sit at my desk." Orpheus said motioning. "Come along Lucy." I said taking her hand and leading her to the desk. "Annette, bring Lucy a chair." I commanded after taking a seat. Lucy gave me an alarmed look, "Frieza no, I'm alright." She squeaked. But Annette had already brought her a seat. "Thank you mother." She said softly. Lucy poured me a glass of wine and placed in in my hand. "Thank you darling." I said and took a long drink. "Sweetheart would you like something?" I heard Annette ask. She was looking at Lucy but Lucy was looking at me uncomfortably. I tapped her knee and pointed in the direction. "Oh I'm sorry, what." She asked sweetly. "Would you like a cup of tea? I know you can't drink and we wouldn't want you going thirsty." I wasn't buying her new found affection but Lucy seemed to enjoy it. "Please." She said. "May-Linn, bring us some tea." She said after pressing a button on the wall. Not seconds later a stout woman with brown hair tossed hastily up in a lose bun walked in and Lucy's grim face lit up with glee. **

**Lucy's POV**

"**May-Linn!" I squealed and ran to give her a tight hug. "Lucy, when did you and Lord Frieza arrive?" she asked excitedly. "Just this morning! I'm so happy to see you; how have you been?" I said with a true smile. "Look at you wondering how I have been. What about you I heard you are expecting?" I nodded quickly. "It's a boy; Frieza and I are so excited. "Oh how rude of me let me introduce you to him." I said and took ahold of her hand leading her to the desk. Frieza stood up with a natural smile on his face. "May-Linn is it; well I am more than happy to meet with someone who has brought my Lucy such joy." He said smartly. "M-my lord." She said bowing. Frieza extended his hand and May-Linn took it and shook it nervously. "Now if I remember correctly you have told me once before that this woman was your milkmaid?" He asked. I nodded, "She was also my caretaker and best friend!" I could tell my excitement was also getting to him as well. "Well a friend of Lucy's is a friend of mine." I smiled at Frieza's words. "Thank you my Lord." She said nervously. "May-Linn, guess what we're naming him." I said grabbing her arm. "With you I haven't got the slightest idea." She said in the way she used to joke with me. I smiled, "Frieza picked out the name Kuriza, its native to his home world. Isn't that great?" I asked. I was so happy to be back with May-Linn I had missed her so much. "That is lovely Lucy, just perfect. I'm glad to see you are so happy." She said touching my arm. "I've never been happier! Frieza is so good to me." I said looking back to Frieza's proud face. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." She said with a smile. My mother cleared her throat and May-Linn bowed, "Your Highness, my Lord." Said bowing to my father then giving a deeper bow to Lord Frieza. "Take care my dear." She said and kissed my cheek before leaving the room. Frieza sat down and I followed him. "Isn't she great?" I asked Frieza tugging his arm as he took a drink. "She seems just fine Lucy." He said whipping some wine from his chin. "Lucy, please stop crowding Lord Frieza, let him enjoy his wine." My mother said, "Alright." I said letting go of his arm. Frieza gave me a smirk letting me know he didn't really mind me hanging on him. I decided to not anger my mother though. "Lord Frieza, if we could talk as man to man for a moment?" my father said. Frieza's cool red eyes moved to his direction, "go on" he said. "As you know I am a man of business myself, but I must know what is it like to be in charge of so many planets all at one time?" Frieza thought for a moment like he had never been asked the question before. "Not as difficult as one might think." Is all he said, it was mostly quiet in the study the long hour we were together, the only talking done was between Frieza and I. Frieza was good and drunk by the time everyone decided to go to lunch. **

**Frieza and I walked in front of my parents into the dining room. Frieza pulled out my chair next to him and he sat at the head of the table. My parents sat a carful two chair distance away from Frieza. Frieza and I had a lot a small talk. I hated it when he drank even if he was very charming, although I did prefer him having a sober mind. Our food arrived and we ate keeping to ourselves and then we went back to my room. "I'll take a bath; I should get ready for diner anyhow." I said and went into the bathroom leaving him relaxing on my frilly bed.**

**Frieza's POV**

**I sat on the bed and was messing with my scouter just for fun I took Lucy's power level something I had never done, 7.5 pathetic if it had been anyone else but with her I just find it adorable. While she was in the shower I decided to get some work done. I pressed the button on my scouter, "Zarbon, bring me my things." I said annoyed and switched off the transmitter before I could hear his irritating voice. I waited outside the manor for his arrival. "Shall I carry them for you?" He asked. I snatched my computer from his hands. "That will not be necessary; I am more than capable of carrying it myself." I said and shut the door. I carried my lap top back up the stairs and into Lucy's room. I sat down at her vanity it was showered in flowers hair brushes and clips, make up, and tons of other things I should really consider buying for her more often. I worked for what seemed no longer than fifteen minutes when Lucy stepped out from her bathroom draped in a towel. "Hi" She said with a quick wave and a bashful smile. "Hello" I greeted back looking back to my work. **

**Lucy's POV**

**I smiled at the back of Frieza's head before removing my towel and putting on a night dress. And I went to go kneel down next to where he was sitting. "You will be wearing that to diner?" Frieza asked rising is brow with a small smirk across his lips. I shook my head, "My mother will have people come and dress me, so it's pointless to start getting ready." I said. "Oh?" he said in a sarcastic tone. I could tell he was making fun of me. I sat next to him quietly and watched him type in a language I didn't understand. Until I heard a faint knock at the door. I waited for Frieza to respond but he only gave me a look of curiosity. I remembered that this was my room and I gave permission to enter. "C-come in." I said faintly. The door opened and a few dressing maids came in. "Lord Frieza, we'll need this seat." I said tapping he leg. "All yours." He said collecting his things and he went to sit on my bed. Instead of working he decided to watch. One of the maids pulled out a dress from my closet and I saw Frieza roll his eyes in annoyance at the size (****quinceanera collection. com/ Quinceanera –Gown- 26668/****) **

**Frieza's POV**

**I saw the look on Lucy's face she did not want to be dressed up like a doll but I chose not to interfere. "May I remove your clothes miss?" I watched Lucy nod slowly to one of her maids. They pulled off her underwear and her night dress over her head. I sat up slightly to get a better look at her. It surprised and angered me how roughly they forced her into the dress, they yanked her arms and tied the corset very tightly behind her making her gasp and put her hand on her stomach. "Careful please." I heard her whimper. "Remember my baby." She said slightly louder. "Sorry miss." She said but did not fix the tightness. I pushed myself up from my spot and yanked the strings on the back of her dress until I heard her sigh. "Better?" I asked in a forceful tone. "Yes thank you Frieza." She said. I wanted to say something to the women but the look on their faces look as if I already had so I went back to her bed to observe. When she was dressed they sat her down in the spot where I once sat and they began fixing her hair up and painting her toes and nails to match her dress. They finished after an hour or so and moved on to her face they began heavily putting on all sorts of colors and paint. When they finally finished they stood her up and face her to me. "Is she to your liking my Lord?" One of them asked as though she was not a person at all. I stood up and walked over to her and looked over Lucy's face she was not wearing a smile. "Not at all." I said upset. "You are free to go." I said they hesitated but left the room. "I'm sorry Lord Frieza." Lucy said. I didn't answer but picked up a damp cloth and removed all of the dark colors from her face. "Now, you know how I like it right? Go ahead and fix it." I said and went back to my spot and started on my work again. Not nearly as long as I expected Lucy turned back to me with a small smile. "Much better, I can actually see your pretty face now." I said standing up and went to admire her at a closer range. **

**Lucy's POV**

**I put on some shoes and took Frieza's arm and he led me down to the dining room once more. Frieza pulled my seat out and I sat down and he sat closely to me. My parents entered the room shortly after. They sat down and I could tell my mother was angry with me. "I sent all of those maids up there and you come down to diner looking as if you just rolled out of bed, honestly." My mother said. I touched my hand to my cheek and Frieza took a long drink of his wine. "L-Lord Frieza…he." I mumbled before I was cut off. "Exactly what I was thinking, Lord Frieza I am very sorry my daughter…lacks the proper ways to behave in front of such royalty like yourself." I watched Frieza's eyes move from his glass and to my mother, he narrowed his gaze and spoke. "Funny, I was thinking the same of you. I asked Lucy to not wear makeup; I do not think it is required of her to wear it when she does not need it." My mother looked put back by his calm words once more. "Y-yes of course she doesn't need it, but I'm simply saying it enhances her..." Frieza cut her off again. "I do not think it enhances anything. From the moment I saw her I thought she was beautiful but could not fathom why she was dressed as a clown and it became clear when I remembered her mother was all the same." My mother looked as if she was going to throw a temper tantrum but remained calm, "Yes, sorry my Lord." She said looking away from Frieza's harsh gaze. I didn't like to see my mother sad but it felt good to have someone stand up for me for a change. I lightly touched Frieza's leg to get his attention and mouthed the words 'thank you' and gave him a half smile. I felt Frieza's fingers run through my hair and I closed my eyes leaning towards his hand. **

"**Lucy sweetheart now that your home, how about you do a quick pageant? I'm sure the judges could squeeze you in." My mother said. "Pageants?" I questioned, "mother I'm pregnant I can't do a pageant." I said putting my hand on my tummy. "Oh like that matters…You wouldn't even have to show up to win!" My mother said. "Mother pageants are for kids…it's time I grew up, I'm with Frieza now." I said looking at Frieza. He gave me a smile. "I would have to agree with Lucy." Frieza said. "I want a beautiful wife yes, but I can have that without her being shown around the universe." I smiled a Frieza for standing up for me once again. "Well fine" My mother said throwing her hands up. "I'll say no more about it."**

**Our food arrived and I could tell Frieza was unhappy instantly. My mother had always suggested that I get a smaller portion so I don't gain weight. To my relief and surprise he did not say anything instead we ate our soup. To stop himself from saying anything he seemed to be drinking more and more. When he spoke his words were slightly slurred but he seemed to catch himself after and fix what he was saying. "Lord Frieza you are an absolute delight." My mother shrieked with laughter after Frieza finished telling a story about when he took over the planet Foub. "Really, lighten up Lucy. Lord Frieza was only telling a joke." My mother said. "It's quite alright, I usually watch things I say around her and she is not use to this side of me." Frieza said stroking my hair. When their meals arrived Frieza's frown reappeared. "Why may I ask is Lucy being deprived of food?" he asked. "…Well you're full, aren't you darling." My mother asked. I didn't want to lie to Frieza and I didn't want to make my mother upset so I took my eyes to my empty plate. "Here have mine then." Frieza said pushing his plate in front of me with a loud clatter of glass. "Oh Frieza, no" I begged and began to force the plate back to him. He grabbed my hand forcefully and gave it a semi-light squeeze. "My Lord, please." My mother begged. "I could always send the maid to make her a plate." Frieza's look became more dangerous I knew it all too well. "I'll eat it Frieza, thank you…" I said softly and touched his hand that was still tightly embraced on my arm. I could feel his heavy eyes on me while I ate and my mother knew better than to say another word. My father tried to have small talk but Frieza would not have it. When I finished Frieza stood up and pulled my seat out. "Come along now Lucy." Frieza said and offered me a hand. "C-coming Lord Frieza." I said and quickly pushed myself up. "Have them send desert to Lucy's room she rather enjoys sweets." He said with forced cheerfulness in his voice. They picked up on it and my mother only nodded. **

**We were half way up the stairs when I asked him a question, "Why did we leave diner?" Frieza turned to me with an evil look in his blood red eyes. "Your parents sicken me." He said with so much hate in his voice. "I-I'm sorry." I stuttered out. "Sorry, what are you sorry for girl?" He asked turning and continuing his journey up the stairs. "About…my parents" I said. "You are the one who needs an apology. What sane people eat in front of their pregnant daughter at the dinner table but feed her fiancé instead?" I smiled at him from behind. "It's ok Frieza, I'm not upset." I said trying to calm him. "Yes I know; that's what infuriates me the most. You are completely in effected by the insults the give you and the way you are treated. I physically couldn't stand to see it any longer tonight. I am regretting ever suggesting that we revisit here." He opened the door to my room and let me walk in first. **

**Frieza was mostly quiet for the rest of the evening. He took a shower and I ate the ice cream that was brought up to me. Frieza exited in only a towel and it made the hair on my arms stand up. His large muscles and his stone like expression. Frieza always radiated a feeling of such power. I sat the bowl on the night stand and bounced over to him. "Help me out of this." I said turning around. Frieza untied the corset and yanked it lose. My body trembled when I felt the zipper moved down my back. I let the dress slide down and he went to go get dressed. I frowned and followed him closely. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and let out a long sigh. "One moment please Lucy." He said putting on his scouter. "No" I said playfully, "Yes Lucy, I have to work." I knew he was still drunk so I knew I would get my way if I kept at him. "Frieza…pretty please?" I begged. "In a moment." He said. His voice matched my playful one. I pushed his scouter off of his ear and he made a grab for it but stumbled and caught himself on the dresser. "Damn it..." he hissed. "Come on, come on." I said taking ahold of his arm and pulling him to the bed he followed reluctantly. **

**I clipped off my bra and fell on the bed with my arms above my head. I saw him look to me then back to his scouter on the floor. I sat up and grabbed his horns and turned his head towards me. "You're on vacation!" I exclaimed. "Hardly; over 600 planets don't run themselves when I decide I want to have some me time, no matter how much I wish they would." He said. "You're Lord Frieza…who in their right mind would go against you?" I asked "Oh my dear you could be surprised of the foolishness I have to deal with on a daily basis." He said slightly annoyed. "Remember Crayton? I have also had quite a few problems with your parents in the past…" I gave Frieza a small smile. "…Just real quick?" I asked hopeful. "I wasn't going to turn you down, of that's what you were thinking. I planned on it later but if you must now then I will." He said. I hugged his waist and snuggled deeply into is hard stomach. I placed kisses until I reached the towel I untied it and let it fall and took him into my mouth. I felt him begin to play with my curled hair when I started to bob my head. **

**Frieza's POV**

**I rather liked Lucy's hair curled; I have only seen it this way once before. I was enjoying the service I was getting but I knew she was not satisfied and she was the one who wanted this the most. I stuck my hand in her frilly panties and started rubbing her. She let out a yelp of excitement and brought her gaze to meet mine. When I got hard I pushed her back and pulled off her panties with much ease. I opened her legs as wide as they would go which amazed me how far. I shoved myself inside of her roughly. She put her hand over her mouth and let out a muffled scream. I watched her through my blurred vision, her body bouncing and her beautiful voice moaning and crying for more of the pleasure I was giving her. When her breaths became quick and sharp I quickened my pace until I heard her loud scream she didn't bother to shield. Her back arched and she said my name and spoke in her language I didn't understand. I paused to watch her tremble beneath me. "Frieza, don't stop, please!" she begged. I gave her a wicked smile before I continued. I could feel myself coming on fast so I became rougher with her I bit my lip and came inside of her. She whimpered and stretched her arms above her head. I let out a long sigh and dropped her legs. She crawled towards her pillow and curled up under the covers she was still breathing quickly and I smiled to myself before going to get dressed. After I was dressed I approached her with a glass of wine in my hand. I smoothed her hair out of her eyes. "You are satisfied then?" I asked in a rhetorical matter. "It was amazing." She said softly. "Good then, I'll get some work done and you will…" I asked. "Be sleeping." She said with her eyes already closed. "Right, well good night." I said turning away from her. "I love you…" I heard her whisper. "Very well" I said went to begin my work. But before I could start the door was opened. Lucy who was half asleep sprang up to attention, "Is everything alright?" a woman asked. I gave her a curious look that made her take a few steps back. "Forgive me my Lord." I frowned looking over and seeing Lucy's panicked face. "Everything is fine…But may I ask why you arrived here, woke up your princess and interrupted my work?" I asked annoyed sitting down and fiddling with my pen. The woman looked over at Lucy then to back to me. "I…heard Lucy…screaming." She said with realization in her voice. "Frieza didn't hurt me! Frieza would never hurt me." Lucy said forcefully and holding the sheet tightly to her chest. "Yes miss" She woman said bowing to her then me and leaving the room. "You really do amaze me." I said to her with my back still to her direction. "One second you are as quiet as a mouse then you snap and show me a new side of you and as quickly as it comes it is gone. I'll never really be able to understand how your mind works and to be honest it makes me glad you are on my side." I said with a slight laugh at the end. "What do you mean?" she said softly. "You just have such a complex mind that I am glad you are not using it against me." I repeated. "I have never spoken out of turn until I met you though…" I heard her flop down on the bed and move to get comfortable. "But that you are capable of it lets me know that your outside is collect but your head is constantly racking with questions and theories. I have already assumed you have a very active imagination and you can make thoughts and continue them at will much like a movie or a second life…am I correct?" I asked looking over some new reports from Kersen. "How did you know that?" She asked. "My mind also works differently. I break things down into small pieces in my head before coming to a decision. I have broken your personality in my head multiple times but each time I am stunned that I still have no idea how to read your thought pattern." "You must be smarter than I thought." Lucy mumbled sleepily. "It's really best if you are in the dark about certain aspects of me, and this is one of them…just forget I said anything." I said swatting away the statement. I was glad she was tired and did not say anything more about it. **

**I was growing tired and the wine wasn't helping. Hearing Lucy's sleeping breaths were only making my eyes heavier. I closed my files and pushed them away the clock on my scouter said two in the morning and I decided to go to bed. After turning off the rest of the lights I removed my armor and scouter and got into bed with Lucy. She woke up and wiggled over to me and put her face into my chest. "Your freezing." She said sleepily and wrapping an arm around my waist. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer. "I'll warm you up, Frieza." She said giggling. "Please don't get hyper, I have a headache and I'm tired." I said holding her tighter so she couldn't get up. "Ok fine but in the morning?" she asked hopeful. Not wanting to hear more about it I agreed, "Fine, fine" Lucy snuggled her head in my chest as a response. Within no time she was back asleep and I drifted off as well. **


	20. Secrets

**Chapter 20: Secrets**

**The second most important chapter so far; be sure to read carefully! References 'something' that happened in chapter 4, but it's not necessary to go back and read it.**

**Frieza's POV**

"**Are you awake…?" I heard a small voice whisper through my sleep. I peeked open my eye closest to her and shut it quickly when I saw a wide smile on her face. "It's almost time for breakfast." She said hopeful. "This early?" I asked annoyed. "It's not early here, on this planet it's 9AM." I pulled myself up and stretched my arms. "If we must get up now then let's hurry and go." When Lucy stood up I realized she was already dressed as if she were going to diner. "Please tell me they don't make you dress up for breakfast." I said while I slipped my armor back on. She nodded her head but was still smiling at me the same as before. I took a few of my things I never finished from last night and carried them with me down stairs. Lucy was clinging tightly to my arm and she was looking up at me in a matter as if she were in a dazed thought. "Really, what is it now?" I asked raising my brow. "It's nothing really." She said turning away quickly. "I just remembered how you told me all those things last night…and well it was very sweet." I let out a short laugh. "I am always glad to know you find my paranoia 'sweet'." I said moving my hand to play with her long hair that was still in waves from the night before. "I was just saying that-" I put my hand up to stop her from speaking. "It's alright Lucy, I know what you meant. But I am glad you can find me nice in some way, you and my father should have some tea together next time you get that chance." I said humorously as I pictured Lucy and my father doing something as simple as having a cup of tea. Lucy blushed as if she took me for serious. I pulled out her seat before sitting down myself and pulled her chair closer to me. "Think they will allow you to eat properly this morning or will I have to voice my opinion again." I said. She shrugged her shoulders, "Want to know a secret?" she said in a hushed tone inching closer. "Before you brought me here, I was never allowed to eat in here." I gave her a cross look, "and may I ask where it was that you ate, wait let me guess it was the basement?" I said trying to hide my fury for her sake the last thing I wanted was to yell at her for something she had no control over. She smiled and shook her head,**

"**No silly, I ate in my room." I remembered coming to This planet a few times before and each time I was egger to meet her but every time I would request she dine with us her mother would say, 'Lucy would much rather be upstairs, she has told me time and time again how she doesn't like the aspect of business.' It angered me now to know that she was just told she couldn't come down and eat with her mother and father but instead had to eat alone. I also remembered how the first few nights I had her eat with me she seemed to not really understand what to make of it all, but I just took it for nerves. "You could have told me before you know; I would have helped you adjust during my meetings." I said with pity in my voice. "Oh, I wouldn't bother you with something like that Lord Frieza. You're much too busy to hear all about me." I was shocked by her words, "I have all the time in the world to listen to you, girl, don't you sit there and pretend I have never taken time off to hear what you have to say" I was offended by how she thought I never cared to hear what she had to say. I am usually hanging on her very last word listening to every small detail she has to tell me. I realized her parents were here now and had witnessed me scolding her. "Sorry Lord Frieza…" she said looking down at her plate and away from her mother's glair. "Please don't be sad now, I'm not mad at **_**you**_** Lucy." I said bring my cold gaze in her mother's direction. "Lord Frieza Sir. Please try not to bother with her so much, I always just let her get her emotions out; it's best to just ignore her." I felt my face get red hot. "I-ignore?" I asked. "Yes you know just let her pout." My sadness over shadowed my anger. The love of my life's own mother is talking about her as if she were no better than a house maid. "I will not ignore her." I said firmly sitting up straighter in my seat. "I will not sit here and ignore her when she is on the verge of tears." It did not surprise me she was either both of her parents telling the one person who has ever shown her some care that she is not worth his time. "There, there now Lucy, let's cheer up shall we." She was quiet but looked up at me slowly her smile nonexistent. "Well that won't do…" I said looking her over she looked away, I got close to her and whispered in her ear. "Come now my sweet, I apologize, now how about you smile for me…just a little." I said my voice dripping in compassion. A small smile became clear on her lips. "There we are, just what I like to see so early in the morning." I whispered, and her smile grew until her with teeth were showing perfectly. **

"**What will you be having for breakfast, dear?" her mother asked. Lucy looked up with a puzzled look, "I'm not sure…I've grown use to what Frieza's ship serves and I forgot what is here." She said smiling at her mother. "I'm sure breakfast is the same anywhere. The kitchen can make anything you would like." Her mother said with the smile that matched Lucy's. It really was a dangerous weapon **_**that**_** smile almost made me forget that she is a horrible woman to Lucy. "I want…" Lucy said thinking and putting her finger to her chin. "Lord Frieza what do you want?" Lucy asked catching me off guard. "I don't eat breakfast, you know that. I'll just have some wine while I work." I said opening my file and looking over what I had done last night. I could barely read my own hand writing; I should really stop getting so drunk and expect to do my work properly. Now I would have to redo it all. Since I was already here I decided to catch up some back work with the planet Arise. I felt Lucy inch closer to me and peer at the file. "That's me" she said pointing at her name. "What am I doing there?" she asked. "Believe it or not…you are also a powerful figure head of this planet." I said moving her finger so I could continue reading. "Now you are more so in my families rank…"I heard her mother make a small noise. "Not really" Lucy said. "Oh?" I questioned, "It's not like I have power like you and your family has." She took a sip of her orange juice. "Perhaps…" I said pushing away the subject. "For you madam?" A woman asked Lucy who looked bewildered "Oh…I'll have…Waffles, please." She said. Then the woman looked to me. "For you my Lord?" "Nothing, just a glass of wine." I said shooing her away. **

**Everyone was exceptionally quiet while they ate and I took the opportunity to fix my work from the night before. I had even managed to spell Lucy's name wrong granted it's not a name used on my planet but there is still a spelling for it in my language. "Lucy's how about you and I catch up, and have some tea?" Her mother asked; Lucy's bright blue eyes light up. "A-alright mother!" she said excitedly with a look in her eyes I had not seen since I proposed to her. "Perhaps you could join me in my office Lord Frieza, you know talk about my daughter's well-being?" I looked at Lucy who looked egger. "Why not." I said closing my work and pushing it away. Lucy gave me a pretty smile for my choice. **

**Lucy's POV**

**I followed my mother to her tea room I had only been here once and it was to get her approval on an outfit. "Come; sit next to me on the sofa she said patting the spot next to her. I scurried over and took my seat next to her my poufy dress flooding around us. "Now; tell me all about your new life, I so want to hear about it." I looked at her curiously. "Too vague? How about you tell me about your baby?" I gave her a bashful smile. "Are you excited?" She asked in a cheerful tone. "I'm very excited! I can't wait to have a son with Frieza; Did I tell you his name?" I asked impatiently. "I think I heard you mention it to May-Linn…what was it again it started with a C?" She asked. "No, it's Kuriza with a K. Lord Frieza picked it out himself, he told me he always like that name. It's native to his planet I think…" I said talking quickly. My mother smiled, "alright calm down, let's have some tea first then we can keep talking. She and I drank some tea and then she went back to asking me questions. "Tell me, Lord Frieza; what's he like?" she asked. "Well…I'm sure he wouldn't like me to say very much. But Frieza's actually very nice to me. He is always telling me how pretty I am and other nice things." My mother gave me a smug look. "That's nice…anything else?" I shook my head. "Not particularly." My mother sighed. "Really girl…You lived with the man for how long now and you can't even tell me much more than you are pregnant?" I looked away from her glair. "I-I can't tell you about Frieza's personality…he wouldn't like it." I said shyly. "Ah, Looking out for his Highness are we?" she said with a playful smirk but I could tell it was over shadowed by jealousy. "I'm sure…the Galactic Over Lord's most cherished son, would be happy to have such a…brilliant mind at his side." She said so quietly it was almost a whisper. She cut her eyes at her hand and raised her eye brow curiously. "Besides Lord Frieza's character judgment…he has marvelous taste in the finer things in life. How many carrots is it?" she asked perking up slightly at the end taking ahold of my hand to marvel at the giant gem Lord Frieza had placed on my hand. "Well go on take it off; let's have a look at it." She said eagerly. I gave her a quick glance and then took my hand out of hers and clutched it close to my chest. "I-I can't, I haven't taken it off since the night Frieza put it on me." I said. "Have it your way…" She said sitting back up straight as a bored and taking a short sip of her tea. "How is his ship, is it as big as they say, or his homes, I hear he has one stationed on all of his planets that he's pirated." I didn't want to answer her. But I know I had no choice, "yes mother…He's gotten a lot of money" I said slowly. She sighed loudly and lounged slightly on the arm of the couch. "Well I knew that, it's not like he particularly need's it, the Gods know he could have anything he wants with his power." I frowned at her words she had Frieza made to be someone he really was not. "True, but an honorable man works and pays for the things he has." I said with a bit of force. "You will hold your tongue girl. You are speaking of power you could never truly witness. But I have seen the magnificent power your fiancée carries in his body, such strength and knowledge." My mother seemed to be hugging herself with joy. When she spoke of him I felt jealously fill my heart. "I do so know him mother." I plead. "I said watch your mouth young lady, weather you are Lord Frieza's top beg and call girl you will still treat me with the respect I deserve. I am the one who ruined my body just to bring your ungrateful-self into this god forsaken planet." I turned my head away. I was use to her speaking to me like I was stupid but she claimed I didn't know who my own fiancée was I'm sure I do.**

**Frieza's POV**

**I sat down at Orpheus's desk with the chair turned away from him and I was gazing out the window swishing my glass of wine back and forth. "I'm guessing you didn't ask me here so you could watch me stare out your window; out with it." I said. "Right, well my Lord it's about my daughter." I closed my eyes slowly and let out a sigh. "If you think I brought her back to this place just so I could hand her back you are sadly mistaken my good sir." I tried to keep my temper, I couldn't kill Lucy's father she would never truly forgive me for it. "No sir, you've got it all wrong. I just thought you would maybe rethink-" I laughed cruelly at his statement interrupting him. I turned in my seat and met his gaze. "You sold your very own daughter…" I said narrowing my eyes at his. "I thought she would be happier…" he began once more but I cut him off. "Liar, you though she would be my whore, and you are not pleased to see she is finally enjoying herself; so you want to drag her back here so she can rot away in her room only to be shown off like she is some sort of trophy." His eyes became fearful as my tone raised. "Please I'm begging for forgiveness sir, I did not mean to offend you! But listen to my words please." I rolled my eyes taking the final drink of my wine before setting it down. "Well go on then" I hissed. "Please sir, I did not want to sell her. It was my wife Annette, the queen she asked it of me; I would never sell my little girl to…" He stopped himself and it's a good thing he did. "To what…to someone like me? You expect me to believe this I presume; I've heard every line in the book Orpheus. I have been in this business since I was twelve I can tell when a person is lying through their teeth and you are the worst I have seen." I said becoming quite amused now. "Sir…Please…with all due respect I-" I hit my fist down on his desk cracking it in the process. "You sold your daughter to me for a mere one thousand dollars, I know your money grubbing wife Orpheus she most likely had no say in this matter. You yourself are sick I have seen the way you have been looking at her! Your daughter is mine now, the only way I am going to lose her is when she gets enough since to leave me, but she will not be coming back here so she can be touched and ogled by her father!" His face washed white with fear. "Are you implying I have-" "Implying, oh no Orpheus you poor sick man, I have fucked your daughter I'm not an idiot I could tell she was familiar with what I was doing and did not like it; but I'll give you this whatever your wife and you did to her to make her forget riddles even myself." He was speechless and rightfully so I had just spilled to him is most likely favorite little secret. "I never slept with my daughter my Lord!" I rolled my eyes. "Again I'm not stupid I know a virgin when I see one. What you did do; makes my skin crawl, eating out your own daughter…really, just sick." His eyes became more of a panic, I was not as angry as I should have been at him. But I have known for a few months now. Right now I was just having fun watching him suffer. "You haven't told her have you?" he asked seeming alarmed. "Why in the hell would I tell her something like that? Unlike you I do not get some sick thrill for seeing her be so sad." He let out a small sigh. "Forgive me my Lord, I beg of you I only ever did it once and I couldn't help myself, you know how she is she walks around carrying herself that way." I caught my breath in my throat and coughed. "I am her fiancé, not her father. You should not have been watching her to begin with." His eyes left mine and he brought them to the floor. "I was going to kill you…did you know that. You took the one thing I could have given her that she would have remembered forever…but her own father…beat me to it." He looked ashamed but spoke. "Lord Frieza I only….she never, well finished." Hate burned in my heart. He was touching himself in front of me sweetheart as well. "I'm done for the day." I said standing from my seat. He stood as well and bowed. It took every nerve in my body to stop myself from smashing his head into the marble floor.**

**I went in the direction I saw Lucy go and opened every door until I found the two of them. "Frieza!" she said in her happy voice running to greet me with a tight hug. "Hello darling." I said admiringly rubbing her cheek she leaned into my touch. "Lord Frieza" Annette said standing and bowing lowly. "Did you girls enjoy your tea?" I asked openly but my eyes were locked onto Lucy's. She nodded her head. "Yes; my Lord thank you, come join us if you will." That was the last thing I wanted to do aside from paying another visit to Orpheus. But looking into her big hopeful blue eyes I found myself in a trance and answered in a dazed voice. "Alright" Lucy clapped her hands gleefully and took ahold of mine and pulled me with her to sit down. "How do you take your tea my Lord?" Annette asked and seemed to be just as excited as Lucy. "None for me, I don't drink tea." I said. "Frieza just a little…" Lucy begged tugging my hand some more. "Well, what are you drinking then?" I asked peering into her cup. "Loads of milk and sugar she has always taken it that way, since she was old enough to hold a tea cup." Annette answered for her and Lucy gave her mother the happiest smile she could muster up. "Take a sip." She said placing it in my hand. "Tea is supposed to be brown, why is this off white?" I asked. Annette and Lucy shared a girly giggle before her mother answered, "I told you loads of mild and sugar my Lord." I looked at the four eyes watching me in amazement and then I took a short sip and had to stop myself from not spitting it back into the cup. "Lucy that is god awful." I said. I heard their giggles erupt. I felt like I was in high school again with them treating me this way. "No sugar then?" Lucy asked pouring me a glass of tea. "You're drinking enough for the both of us, I'll drink it plain." She finished pouring the cup and placed a slice of lemon in the cup. I gave her a clever smile when she put it in my hand. I picked out the lemon and placed it in her cup. "Who would have known Lord Frieza to be playful?" Annette's voice rang. "I can be many things when the time calls for them." I said looking down at Lucy as she drank her tea happily. I pushed her hair behind her ear and admired the view until she moved it back. "You've got some…" I said pointing to my lip implying she had something on her face. "Oh…" she said whipping it off with her hand. "Did I get it?" she asked sweetly. "It was never there." I said mockingly. She lightly smacked my leg and Annette let out a shrill laughter. "Now are you two not just as cute as can be together?" she asked looking at Lucy with so much glee in her eyes I think it surprised Lucy. But she was still smiling ear to ear looking as though she could take on the universe. "I think I should be heading back, I have files that need sorted, and that is a Lucy job. Come along now." I said standing offering her my hand; she quickly took it but looked to her mother, "Frieza…we were having such a good time." She said hopeful, "Go on and take her my Lord, Lucy dear we can talk more later at diner." She said shooing us off with her hand before standing up herself.**

**I led Lucy down the hall and she was blushing shyly. "What…what is it; did you have a nice time?" I asked. "She smiled and nodded quickly. "To be honest it started out pretty badly, but we got to talking and it was actually kind of nice to talk to her, I missed her so much…" my anger pricked lich needles on my neck. "You are not staying here!" I said forcefully. "I know…I wish I could just stay awhile longer…" I stopped walking and jerked her back to a stop and squeezed her hand a little tighter. "In a few days I am leaving this planet, and you my girl are coming with me whether it is peacefully or I have to drag you by your hair. Now do I make myself perfectly clear to you?" She must have noticed the look in my eyes because her grin had faded and she was now completely serious. "I don't want you to leave without me!" she said taking ahold of my arm with her free hand. "I never want that, you're the one that makes my mother speak to me. Before you she never cared how my day was going, but now that I'm with you she wants to know everything." Lucy was looking so deeply into my eyes I had to turn away. "Right well, I'm sorry I put my hands on you, but I won't have any talk of you leaving me I've grown far too attached." Before I met her my whole life revolved in a routine that I followed every single day but now that she is around no two days are the exact same as before; whether it be love making or just sitting with her having dinner. I was following her to her room once more now she had a skip in her step and a smile on her face. "You know, being here reminds me how I never use to like you." I smirked at the back of her head. "Really; whatever would have caused that." I said sarcastically. "Well the fact that I had always been told stories about you." She said walking backwards to look at me. "All good I presume, now walk straight or you'll fall." I said trying to avoid the subject. We came up to her room and she opened the door. "No…" She began again. "When I was really little I didn't think you were a person at all, I use to think you were a monster… like the bogeyman." She said. "Really." I said un-amused making my way through her room to my work on the other side. "Yeah, but now I have no idea why…you're not near as bad as I expected." She said smartly. "Really now, looks like I'll just have to try harder." I said looking over my files really not paying her much mind. I had no desire to hear about how much she use to loath me. **

"**How can I help?" She asked taking a seat next to me. "Here this is your planet, Half of the names and reports are in Arisian, Instead of using a translator like I would have normally done. I don't see the point when I have a native of the planet sitting right next to me." She opened it up and looked it over. "But what am I supposed to do?" she asked. "oh yes sorry, translate the Arisian words to the common language and then I would like you to put the names of the officials in backwards order from Z to A, alright?" I said looking down at her at the last part she looked confused and was looking through the files quickly. "I guess so." She said softly. I began working and what was no time at all I heard Lucy make a small noise and I looked down at her, "what is it?" I asked. She didn't answer but I noticed she had not even begun to correct any of the words. "Lord Frieza…I can't read very well." I felt a rush of embarrassment come over me. "I'm sorry I forgot, only do the ones you know if you would like, if not you don't have to." About ten or twenty minutes passed and I looked back down at over at her. Her smile was gone and her eyes were narrowed in deep concentration. Only a few words had been scribbled out and changed but I was proud of her none the less and I could tell she was happy with her accomplishments too. "Did you have fun talking with my father?" Lucy asked not looking up. I hesitated but I thought up a lie, "It was plain, politics nothing you would have cared to hear." There was a pause then she spoke up again, "and nothing about me?" She said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "Sorry, but no; though talking about you with your father is not something I would have enjoyed, those situations are a bit awkward for me, you know." Her voice picked up slightly, "Yeah, I know." She said. To my favor the questions had stopped and she was working quietly, letting me do the same. "All done." She said setting the file in front of me. "Excellent, thank you my dear." I said pushing it away from me and into my finished stack. **

**Lucy's POV**

**Now that I was finished with what Frieza wanted I was a little bored he was working and I had nothing to do. I went and sat at my vanity and braided my hair in random spots until I heard him let out a long sigh. "You are bored, aren't you?" he asked. I looked over to him. "It's alright Frieza go ahead and work Its almost time for me to get ready for diner anyhow. **


	21. The Last Night on Arise

**Chapter 21: The Last Night on Arise**

**Lucy's POV**

**My maids had dressed me in my usual fancy manner (****.com/Quinceanera-dress-26687/****) and Lord Frieza was wearing his armor as usual. I took his arm tightly and he led me down stairs to the dining hall. When we entered my parents were already seated, my mother wore a smug look and my father tore his eyes away in a panicking matter. Frieza pulled out my seat and took his seat at the head of the table. He helped himself to the bottle of wine that was sitting in the middle of the table and poured his glass all the way full and put his chin in his propped up hand. "Sit up, Lucy." I heard my mother say and I listened but still my eyes were locked on Frieza. He never drank so heavy at first; something must have been bothering him. "Frieza…maybe not so much…" I said quietly and touching his arm as he brought his glass up to his lips. He made a clicking sound with his tongue and glanced over to me from the corner of his eyes. "Am I supposed to pour it out?" he asked with a sigh. "Let Lord Frieza be." My mother hissed; Frieza held his hand up to her to stop her from talking. "I'm sorry no Sir." I said taking my hand from him and turning to face forward. "It's only my first glass." He said smirking towards me then taking a long drink of his wine. His cool red eyes shut tightly as he swallowed "That's strong" he said letting out his breath. I shut my eyes softly at his words. "Frieza…" I sighed out almost soundlessly. "Don't be a wet blanket." My mother said annoyed. "I worry" I said to my mother shooting her a glance. "Come now." Frieza said with a faint laugh pouring himself yet more wine in his half empty glass until it was almost overflowing with the deep red liquids. "I just wish you didn't drink so much, it's not healthy." I said. "Do not give Lord Frieza suggestions on how to live, if you ask me he looks perfectly healthy." I watched her eyes scan Frieza and a small smirk played on her face. "Complements, you see that Lucy; 'perfectly healthy' now please stop fretting over me. I told you my people don't get ill." My mother shrieked with joy, "Lord Frieza I have always been fascinated with the Ice-jin race." Frieza cut his eyes and I could see his face become adorned with pride. "Perhaps you should want me to elaborate on my peoples talents." He said with hopefulness in his voice. **

**By his sixth full glass of wine Frieza was a new level of drunk I have never seen him on. His voice was giggly and he was all smiles unable to keep a serious face. "How about…" he mumbled touching his chin. "What about it is normally forbidden for my people to mate with people of other planets? Did I tell you that one yet?" He stuttered looking excited. My parents were both well over their limits. "Frieza?" I asked frightened. "Oh that's right that was a hush, hush." He said. "You should really let finish me, dear." He said and I looked away from his misty gaze. "Usually…when a child of my race is borne of two different species and is on my planet the child is, well let's just say it doesn't live very long. But since I am heir to the throne and Lucy is such a lovely creature our child will be welcomed with welcome arms." My mother was so infused in Frieza's words you would think she was in a trance my father also looked highly amused. With the small silence Frieza took a glance around the table and then met my serious and painful gaze and he bit his lip and let out a laugh that was attempted to me shielded. "Come, laugh with me my sweet. It's a happy ending to what could have been a travesty I assure you." I gave Frieza a look of anger. "Oooo" he said and took a drink of his wine. "Snippy aren't we?" he said and took a lock of my hair and looked it over before letting it fall. "Do not even think about giving that ugly look to our Lord again, little missy." My mother spoke with a boney finger pointed at me. Frieza's tranquil look changed and he shot my mother a glair but it quickly faded and he smiled showing his pretty white straight teeth. "Please not such harsh words; I'll mind you she is also your Lord as well." He said. Frieza looked to me again and gave me such a cheeky smile I couldn't help but smile back. "That what I wanted to see, pretty, pretty, pretty." He said moving the lock of hair he touched previously back into place. "Frieza" I cooed lovingly. I took my face closer to his and placed a warm kiss on his smiling lips. "Handsome, handsome, handsome?" he questioned and I giggled leaning my head on his shoulder pad of his armor. "Yes Lord Frieza" I said with a laugh. **

**Later I had lost count of how many glasses Lord Frieza has had and I really didn't want to know. We had eaten our food and Frieza was so drunk his personality I loved was beginning to change. "Frieza no more please." I begged putting my hand on his arm when desert had arrived. He jerked away from my hand. "I'll do what I like." He said. "I told you to leave Lord Frieza be girl." My mother stuttered out of her drunken haze. "You are always doing this to him, trying to tell him what to do. He is the strongest being in the galaxy and you; you stupid girl boss attempt to boss him around like he is at a lower status than yourself!" my mother said rudely sloping wine from her glass. "Aren't I right my Lord, isn't she just horrible? If I were you I would have ridded of her by now." I took a frightened look to Frieza. "No…" was all he said dreamily. "Frieza honey, please, let's go to bed." I said standing and taking his arm. "No! You go to bed, your company has been unwelcome from the start, and you know you're not allowed in this room anyhow!" I felt tears of embarrassment swell in my eyes. "Damn it!" Frieza hissed and reached for me but I put my hands in my face and ran from the room."  
**

**Frieza's POV**

"**Now look what I've done, woops." Annette laughed. I started to stand but she stopped me. "My Lord don't leave, she run off to the garden as usual. Come sit down we can really talk now that she has left the room." "I can't just let her run off like that." I said. But my body wobbled and I sat back down. "The girl is fine my Lord, truly, if you don't return soon enough she will come poking around for you I'm sure of it." Orpheus said taking a drink of his wine and I filled my glass again and followed his motion. "Alright so speak, what was so important that you two couldn't say around Lucy?" Her mother seemed to flinch at just her name. There was a long pause and my patients were wearing thin Lucy was off crying and I was stuck here when I should be comforting her. Orpheus opened his mouth to speak but Annette stopped him. "Oh I'll ask him; really you're not a man at all." Annette's shrill voice scolded. "I already said I'm not giving her back." I said coolly. "No it's not that my Lord, please, by all means do whatever you want with her we just have a tiny little request." She said her voice growing more confident. "Say it then" I said still egger to leave. She smiled; Lucy's smile. "No let me dear." He said loudly trying to get back his pride. "My Lord, Annette and I wanted to ask a favor of you." I rolled my eyes. "You have established this yes." I said annoyed shifting comfortably in my seat and leaning back. "Yes well I'll just get right down to it. Annette claims you have been taking an interest in her, and after tonight I would have to agree." I was sitting up now highly amused trying to hold back a cold laugh. "She has come to me and asked a favor." I raised my brow intrigued. Annette seemed to be happy about it anyway she was using Lucy's smile so widely I could almost mistake her. "We were hoping that we could do a bit of a swap." I widened my eyes and sat up straighter. "I'm sorry; the wine must be getting to me. What did you say?" I asked. "Well a swap, only for the night." I felt my lip tremble. For the first time in my life I almost wanted to burst into tears out of anger I have never wanted to kill two people more. "That's what I thought you said." I said quietly. "Of course my wife is very willing, in fact so willing that she would like to refund the money I charged for Lucy, as a bit of a gift." I was staring at Orpheus blankly I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Exchange for your…wife, you want my Lucy?" I asked puzzled but my voice was as calm as day. "Precisely" he said. "You mean…your pregnant daughter…and your emperor's wife?" I asked in the same town as before. He seemed to pick up on it and Annette gave him an angry look. "If you ruin this for me I swear I will leave you!" she hissed giving him such a look of disgust. "Forget her then, you can have my wife for as long as you'd like I'll be sure Lucy is well kept after while you are with her." Orpheus chimed franticly. "What makes you think I want your wife Mr. Vix?" I asked unable to hold back my anger. "Oh my Lord Please…" Annette begged rather pathetically. "That is just disgusting!" I yelled hitting my Ki filled hand onto the table and it making a large chunk hit the floor. "Why would I ever pick you over Lucy, she is drop dead gorgeous and you are disgusting. Your personality, the color of your hair…honestly the only part of you that I could ever find remotely attractive would be that your smile reminds me of Lucy's." I said standing up. "My Lord wait please; I heard you with her yesterday, please let me know what it feels like to be touched with such power!" she plead. I squeezed my fist and grinded my teeth so tightly I hoped they wouldn't chip. I gave her a look of pure hatred and then I tore it to Orpheus, "you people make me sick." I said and I hurried from the room. **

**I hurried out the front door and into the side yard garden. When I approached I could hear soft whimpers. I peeked around the gate and there she was; her light hair was shining in the moonlight and her great blue eyes seemed bluer in the light of the glowing Arisian moon. Her face was tear stained but the tears were no longer falling, the whimpering I had heard was her singing softly, now that I was closer I could hear it. It was in her native tongue so I couldn't understand it but her voice made me draw nearer. I hoped the gate and approached her beautiful voice stopped and she jumped and turned quickly. Our eyes met and she didn't speak neither did I. eventually I sat down behind her and she laid back on my lap and I held her like a child in my arms. "Frieza…" I heard her whimper. "I try so hard…why…why won't they love me?" she asked in a whisper. "If I could tell you why someone would treat such a perfect creature so poorly then I promise you my sweet, I would." Her eyes moved to all of the flowers we were sitting in. "I made you another." She said holding up a flower crown. "Thank you my dear." I said taking it from her softly and placing it on my horn. "Who needs them anyway…?" I said sitting up straighter. "I do" she said more sorrow appearing in her voice. "We shouldn't have come here." She said looking back to the large moon. I looked down at her for a moment before answering. "Yes, you're probably right; in reality it was my fault. I should have never used you coming back home as a way to butter you up." I said looking at the moon with her. "I'm glad we came though…I was happy to see May-Linn." She said. "Ah, yes…think she would come along with you? It's the least I could do." I asked. But Lucy shook her head, "no my Lord, May-Linn's family has worked for mine for generations she would never leave." She said plainly. "Well, if it makes you feel any better I'm not very happy about going home either." I said and I began stroking her hair. "My Lord?" she questioned. "I don't want you to meet my brother." Lucy's frown turned to a smile. "You've got a brother?" she asked happily. "I hate him more than anything" I said dreamily looking at the giant moon. There was a long silence and then Lucy spoke. "I think I want to go to bed." She said softly. "Alright let me carry you." I said standing up and bring her with me. "We won't have to go through the house this way." I said jumping up and flying to her window. She had opened it earlier for some fresh air and I flew through it and sat her gently on the bed. I made a sharp breath of hate when I got a better look at her face her eyes were poufy and her makeup had ran down her rosy cheeks. "What?" she whimpered looking away from my cold gaze. "I hate seeing you like this…" I said kindly. She looked back to me and forced a half smile. "Now that won't do…here I know what will cheer you up." I said reaching into her bed side drawer and pulling out a long black velvet box. She looked intrigued and tried to look around to see what I was holding. "No peaking my dear, turn around." I said making the motion with my finger. Her lips broke into a wide smile and she turned around. I placed the necklace (****.com/sapphire-diamond-necklace_18671?track=rec****) around her neck and clipped it. She moved her hair around then she stood up. She turned around and faced me with a wide smile. "Just as I thought; it brings out your eyes." I said and she jumped into my arms and gave me a tight hug before she ran to look at herself in the mirror. "Oh Frieza it's beautiful; I'll never take it off!" she exclaimed. "You like it then?" I asked. "It's wonderful, thank you so much." I smiled at her smile. "I do expect you to take it off sometime I like spoiling you, and it you never take it off I can never get you a new one." I said and took off my scouter. "Well…I'll wait to take it off until you get me a new one." She said turning back and looking at herself again. "Have it your way." I said sighing and rubbing my eyes. "I'm going to bed." I said stretching after removing my armor. "I'll come too." She said and took off her necklace and placed it back into the box. "Help me out of this please." She said turning her back to me after she bounced over to me. I on tied her corset and then unzipped the dress letting it fall. "We can breathe again Kuriza." She said flopping onto her bed. "Want to feel him Kick?" she asked hopeful. "He Kicks?" I asked. She nodded her head quickly, "Oh yeah all the time, it kind of hurts, I can tell he is going to be strong." I forced a smile and reluctantly placed my hand on her stomach, having a child made me nervous and feeling him kicked only assured that I was defiantly going to have one soon enough. "Feel it?" She asked hopeful and moving my hand to a certain spot. "Y-yeah…" I said bringing my gaze away from hers. "Alright well I'm going to bed." I said and soon enough she and I both fell asleep. **


	22. Royalty

Chapter 22: Royalty

I CANT BELIVE I FORGOT TO ADD THIS ONE! People who already read I'm sorry you must be so confused!

I'm surprised I forgot I re read them after I posted to find more mistakes and I guess since I already knew what happened I didn't notice this wasn't here anyway… here is the REAL chapter 22 Royalty. The return of Prince Vegeta and More info on the prince that isn't born yet, basically this chapter is all about Kings and Princes.

Frieza's POV

I woke up the next day mid-afternoon Arisian time. I had one of the worst hangovers I have had since high school but I sat myself up on of bed anyway. I stretched and cursed under my breath getting dizzy when I sat up. Lucy was sitting at her vanity brushing the curls out of her hair. "Gather your things." I commanded and stood up. "A-alright Frieza." She said jumping she obviously didn't hear me get up. She picked up her small box that held her necklace she already had it on though. "Is that all your taking?" I asked rubbing my forehead and putting on my scouter. She nodded, "This is all I want." She said a little disappointed. "You're not upset we are leaving are you?" I asked pressing on my scouter I had to tell Zarbon to pick us up so Lucy didn't have to walk so far again. "No…well, sort of…this is my home you know." She said a trace of sadness attempted to be hidden with a smile. "No I don't know; if I were you this would be no place I would want to call home. The planet it's self maybe but not here." I said. "But Fr-" she began but I held out my finger stopping her mid-sentence. "Hold that thought." I said and turned on my transmitter. "Zarbon; bring the ship closer, Lucy and I will be leaving today." I said. "Understood Sire." He answered. "Excellent, now you were saying my dear?" I said turning my attention to her. "Oh…It was nothing never mind." She said looking rather embarrassed. "Alright then, let's go." I said. I took my lap top and Lucy was helpful by carrying a few papers for me. We started down the steps and Annette was standing at the bottom looking annoyed. "Good morning, we missed you at breakfast." She said giving a fake smile. "Come along Lucy" I said ignoring her and walking to the door. Lucy couldn't seem to stand leaving like this and she stopped walking and turned to face her mother. "Were actually leaving mother." Lucy said giving her mother a smile. Annette looked to me then back to Lucy giving her a look of disgust. "Could you…come to our wedding, It's going to be of Frieza's planet and I would like you to see Kuriza." Lucy said and then looked to me giving me a sweet smile then looking at her mother with hopeful eyes. "No" was all her mother said I could see that Lucy didn't understand. "N-no? Please mother I really want you to come and we cou-" Annette interrupted her. "Lucy I have no desire to see you after you have had that child or your bastard child for that matter. Your body will be a disaster…I won't be surprised if Lord Frieza throws you to his men." I felt my face grow hot. "Lucy…get on the ship, I'll wait for you there." I said. I could see her eyes watering but she gave me the best smile she could and then left the house starting towards the ship. I watched as Dodoria took what she was holding in her hands and then escorted her on the ship. "Let's get one thing straight you miserable cow! That girl cares for you, as odd as it may seem she wants your affection more than she cares to have my own. As far as I am concerned you are no longer welcome on my home world or any of the planets I am under affliction with besides this one. You should be thanking whatever god you pray to every day that Lucy is your daughter because if anyone else had spoken to her that way they would be dead before the last syllable of her name could leave their lips. But you are beginning to press your luck I can only take so much back talk to my fiancé and rudeness towards myself. Now goodbye." I said pushing my way through her and walking lazily to my ship.

When I entered I looked to Zarbon and shoved what I was holding in his arms. "Where has that girl runoff too?" I asked. "Sir, I believe Dodoria has led her to the dining hall. She mentioned something about being hungry." He said. "Right Take my things to my office, I'll go see if she needs anything then I have to make a call." I said walking past him. The hatch shut and the small jerk accrued letting me know we were officially leaving this place and Lucy could be treated as an equal once more.

Lucy's POV

I was sitting at the table and I was thinking about the things my mother had said but I was trying not to let it bother me. The door opened and Frieza walked in, "hi Frieza." I said softly. "Hello Lucy. Look I know you won't like this but I have an important call to make. I really don't like the idea of you prowling around here unsupervised. Is it alright if Dodoria watches over you?" He asked I frowned a little. "Why can't I go with you?" I asked. "Because…" He said and then looked at his feet then back to me. "Because I made you a doctor's appointment…" He said. I gave him a faint smile, "You're a bad liar Lord Frieza." I said. He gave me a smirk, "Just go to Malaka, alright? When you're done with whatever it is he'll have you do come and find me in my office." He said and started to turn around. "Where do you think you are going?" I asked trying to match his forceful tone. "To work why?" he said turning his head to the side. "You didn't kiss me." I said back to my usual cheerful voice. "Is that all? Well here." He said and placed a warm soft kiss on my lips.

Frieza's POV

I entered my office and let out a sigh it felt odd with Lucy not clinging to my arm. "Get out" I said lazily moving towards my desk. "R-right" Zarbon stuttered and he and Dodoria left. Once the door was shut I pressed a button on my desk making the screen come down, "Call quadrants E33Q76G, Eastern Galaxy." I said leaning back in my chair and facing the screen. It rang twice and then my father picked up. "Frieza…to what do I owe the pleasure." He said happily. "I wish this was a call to share a good story but I assure you it's not." I said. "I needed to tell you something…it's important and I need you to pass it on to mother as well." I said seriously. "Well, what is it?" he asked looking surprised. I have never called my father to confide in him before but this was not for my sake. "I thought you were supposed to be on Arise for at least another week…why leave early?" he asked cheerfully knowing there was a juicy answer. "I was getting there." I said. "I'm calling you to talk to you about Lucy." He seemed to be paying more attention now. "This is very awkward for me to tell you so please don't interrupt." I started and when I noticed he wasn't going to say anything I took a deep breath and then let it out then began my story. "Lucy's father…" but he interrupted me. "Charming man isn't he? I always knew you would hate him, that's why I offered to take the planets on my control instead." I gave him a look of annoyance. "You said you wouldn't interrupt!" I whined. "I said no such thing…but I'll behave go on with it." It took me a moment to start up again. "This part do not tell to mother! When Lucy was younger…her father…he…well he…you know." I said not able to say the words out loud and I could feel myself blushing. "I do?" he said smartly. "He...he went down on her alright." I said annoyed. He was listening now very intently. "Frieza…I'm sure you're kidding right?" he asked un amused his smile was now nonexistent. "You really think I would tell such a cruel lie about her?" I said rolling my eyes. "That's the part you can never tell a soul! She doesn't even know and I know how mother likes to run her mouth." I said. "I won't tell anyone even if you wanted me to I'll do my best to forget it. You really should give your mother more credit...she knows when to hold her tongue." I shot him yet another look of annoyance. "Anyhow; so I told Orpheus that I knew, I had figured it out a long time ago. He went on about how it was a moment of weakness and some details I'm not going to repeat. Then later that evening Lucy was insulted by her mother at diner and left the room and then the two of them asked that I stay. So being too plastered to stand up right I stayed for a moment. Orpheus brought to my attention that I had taken a liking to his pig of a wife and then they proposed me a proposition. Orpheus said that he would let me use his wife for a night in exchange that I let him do the same with Lucy. I of course said no and that they both should look into evaluation as soon as possible." I let out a breath. "Also Annette made it very clear to Lucy that she did not want anything to do with our 'half-breed' and Lucy would be luck that after she had given birth that I did not throw her to my soldiers." My father cut his eyes to the side and then back to me.

"Please tell me you left them alive at least?" he asked. "I didn't touch them…though I should have killed them." I said rubbing my eyes. "Hangover?" he asked and I nodded. "You shouldn't drink so much at your age." My father said mockingly taking a drink of his wine. "Please you sound like Lucy, that's all that girl ever does is worry about my sake." I said pouring myself a glass and taking a long drink. "She isn't called the kindest in the Northern Galaxy for just laughs." My father said. I shrugged my shoulders. "She can pack a punch when she is provoked." My father smiled. "Well that's good she'll need moxy if she's going to be in our family." I heard a small knock at my door and turned. "Who is it?" I spat. "I-it's me" Lucy mumbled. "Come in" I said. The door slid open and Lucy marched inside looking quite scared. "What is it?" I asked. "I don't want to go alone." She said glancing up at my father then back to me. "Ah, well never mind the whole thing I guess, were done disusing important matters anyhow." I patted my lap and she sat down slowly. "Hello sir…" Lucy's small voice cooed looking nervously at my father. "Hi there Lucy, my grandson is doing well I hope? The word over the grape vine is that you two plan to name him Kuriza?" he asked and her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Yes he is! He's started kicking now and Frieza picked out the name don't you love it?" my father looked startled by her sudden outburst but tried to appear excited for her. "Yes I rather like the name Kuriza we almost named him that you know. It means brave hearted, and Frieza means positive or happy, you could see why he would rather that name." Lucy gave my father a smile. "I'm not sure what my name means…" Lucy said. "But I like the name Frieza. It sounds cool to say." She said flattering me. "It's a girl's name" I spat glaring at my father. "Frieza we've been over this dozens of times its unisex." I rolled my eyes. "I've never me a boy with the name Frieza." I said. "Have you ever met another person with the name Frieza? Honestly we wanted to name you something unique and this is the thanks we get?" He said smiling. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said. Lucy was beaming I liked when she had a good time.

"You are on your way here then?" my father asked. I nodded. "I suppose so." I said. "How long my Lord?" Lucy asked looking into my eyes. "Not sure, A month give or take a few weeks." I said. "Why so long?" she asked. "We are in the Northern Galaxy; my planet is in the Eastern Galaxy. It is a very long ways away." I said playing with the ends of her hair. "I've never been to another Galaxy before." She said awe stricken. "Don't expect a tour my sweet. I'm not happy about traveling into foreign lands." I said. "Hardly foreign; you are Prince of these lands." I laughed heartedly at his statement. "Prince now am I? From what I hear my 'loyal subjects' prefer Coolers rule to mine these days." My father gave me a light smirk. "No, they prefer yours. But I can't say they are happy with your choice in companionship. They all would have hoped you would choose the Versin girl; you know her father is the general of my army." "Ah yes, the woman that had more facial hair than I did? Wonderful match it would have been, shame I went for beauty other than brawn." I said sarcastically cutting my eyes at Lucy. "Not saying I would like her in our family either but she really is a nice girl." My father said. "Nice, please when I was in high school she wrecked my hover bike because I wouldn't take her for a ride." I said defensively. "Why not take her for a spin? You never had a girlfriend throughout all of your school days." He smiled at me. "So many girls around the courtyards but you never seemed to fancy one over the other." I smiled back at him. "Don't take this the wrong way Lucy. But I had needs and they were more than willing to fulfill their Princes desire." I stroked Lucy's hair and gave it a slight tug. "Why take Lucy here as a stunning example, I needed my needs fulfilled and she was kind enough to let her Lord have his way with her." My father looked slightly confused. "Your point in saying all this?" he asked. "Pussy is pussy father." This caused him to let out a chuckle of laughter. Lucy shifted uncomfortably, "darling don't fret." I said. "Indeed my girl Frieza lost interest in women of our race after he had gotten aquatinted with all of the higher-ups daughters." I rolled my eyes. "Knock it off father you're going to hurt her feelings." I said seeing Lucy looking more uncomfortable by the second. "Alright, alright; well I have work to be done and I can say the same for you as well. Lucy, Frieza take care, see you in a few weeks." He said and I hung up. I let out a long sigh and looked over at Lucy. "What?" I asked. She looked away nervously. "Nothing it's just…I didn't know you had a lot of girls." I smirked at her and moved her hair from her eyes. "Awe, don't be jealous my dear. If I would have known you back then I assure I would have loved you all the same as I do now." She smiled and looked at what was on my desk. "Are you busy?" she asked. "I'm always busy." I said sighing and looking through the papers.

"I kind of wanted to go to Malaka." She said hopeful. I looked at my work and then into her eyes. "Alright, I'll take you." I said and she leapt from my lap and hurried to the door waiting for me. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I said standing up and followed her out the door. We entered his office; it was littered with wounded soldiers. "Where is Malaka!" I commanded the room grew silent as people realized I was present. "R-right her Lord Frieza!" He said shoving his way through a few men. He looked at Lucy's smiling face and then to me. "Is something the matter with the Princess?" He asked worried. "No she's quite alright, but I would like her to have a quick look at to make sure everything is running smoothly." Lucy hugged onto my arm and gazed up at me in wonder. I gave her a quick glace and then waited for his answer. "R-right now, w-well I'm sure I can. Just one moment I need to clear a room." He stuttered out and hurried away. "Thank you Frieza" Lucy exclaimed. "For? I'm always happy to make time for you although sometimes it's impossible." I said puffing out my chest. A few seconds later I let out an annoyed sigh. Lucy looked to me confused. "I don't like waiting." I told her. "Me either." She said happily. "Trust me, I know." I said and began twirling the ends of her hair. "Lord Frieza I cleared a room for the Princess, if you could just follow me please." Malaka announced around the corner. Lucy led the way and I followed a few feet behind her.

He led us into the room that Lucy was use too and she sat on the bed. "Change in to this for me please my Lady." Malaka said handing her a medical gown. Malaka left the room and Lucy got changed in a hurry and got back on to her bed looking excited. Lucy giggled and stuck her hand in the hole in the center. "Is she finished?" Malaka crooked from behind the door. "Yes I'm done." Lucy said happily. "Lay down if you would my Lady." He asked politely and Lucy did so. "You are content then?" I asked smoothing back her bangs from her flawless features. "Yes sir." She cooed softly. "Right then I'll be leaving you then. Malaka, be sure one of my top soldiers will escort her back to me. You will NOT send her back to me by some low level am I well understood?" I ordered my eyes on Malaka forcefully. "Y-yes of course Lord Frieza Sir, I would never dream of putting her in any danger." He said nervously. "Kiss" Lucy said leaning closely to me and touching her lips. I leant forward and gave her a quick kiss and then nodded to her before leaving the room.

Lucy's POV

I watched Frieza leave the room dreading the sight of him leaving me alone. "Right well if you are ready Miss…" he said still nervous from Frieza's threat. "L-lay back down please." He said. "Oh right I'm sorry." I said lying back on the uncomfortable bed. He pulled out the goo he had used before and squirted it onto my bare stomach. I winced at the cold and he jumped as though he had hurt me and looked at me panicked. "Chilly." I said giving him a warm smile. He hesitated but then he took out the device he had used to show me Kuriza. "Are you going to show him to me again!" I asked happily. "I-I was its always healthy to have a few looks at a child before it's born. I was smiling as he put the device on my tummy and spread around the gel. "There's his head here." He said point in the screen and I could clearly make him out. "Right here is his tail. Though it's hard to be because he'll have it curled until a few days after he is born." My heart leapt. "Tail, so he will take after Lord Frieza!" I asked excitedly. "Oh yes, it's more than likely that he will have every future on an Ice-jin. Their genes are very protonate especially since Lord Frieza comes from a long line of an untouched bloodline. So, this child will more than likely look as though you yourself were as Ice-jin." He said smartly. "Not that I'm complaining he will look like an ice-jin my blood line is also untouched so isn't it just as likely he could have come out looking like my people?" Malaka looked like he didn't want to answer the question but did. "No my Lady, The your race is one that will take hold of any higher gene Lord Frieza's race is very powerful your body understood that and Your child formed into one of his people. Though it is possible he may have a few of your features and abilities your people have." I nodded at his words though I didn't fully understand them. "If you would tell Lord Frieza the child's power level is a little over 10,000 right now. Since you are not an ice-jin I am a tad bit concerned. But it's a good thing his people will be doing the delivery I would hate for something to go wrong." I felt butterflies in my chest 'what could be wrong?' I questioned myself. "Alright I think that is all." He said. I stood up. "Get changed please Princess and I'll go and find you a suitable escort." He said and left the room. I looked around a bit and then I put my dress back on and sat on the bed and waited.

"Wait you can't go in there!" I heard Malaka shriek as the door burst open. "Oh hello." I said to the familiar angry little face. "I will lead you to master Frieza I am more than capable." He spat turning his gaze to the floor. Malaka opened up the door and burst inside. "Vegeta you can't she's Lord Frieza's fi-" He began but Vegeta cut him off. "I conjured planets, I'm sure I can walk a girl some place, how hard could it be? Besides I'm not happy with my mission assignments and I want master Frieza to assign me a new one." Vegeta sassed. "If you have a problem with your assignment you do not go to Lord Frieza, he's very busy, you go to mission assignment office on one of Frieza's planets or contact them through your scouter." Vegeta let out a growl at Malaka's words. "It's alright, I don't mind really." I said to Malaka. "Yes my Lady but Lord Frieza sai-" he began. "Come on." Vegeta said forcefully. "O-ok." I said and followed quickly behind him. His walk looked like royalty, his chest was puffed out and his eyes were narrowed judging those as he passed. "You are a Prince?" I asked trying to make small talk. He made a small noise of protest before answering. "Of course I am a Prince, I'm Prince Vegeta." I smiled down at him. "I'm a Princess you know." I said. He glanced at me and then back to his path. "I know, everyone knows who you are." He said slightly annoyed. "Lord Frieza's a Prince as well you know." I said and this seemed to grab his attention. "How do you know?" He asked defensively. "We're going to get married; I know lots of things about Frieza." I said in a motherly tone. He made a low growl at my response but didn't say anything. We arrived at Frieza's office and the door slid open, Frieza was laughing with Dodoria and Zarbon about something. I watched Vegeta's face become fiercer and his arms flexed. "Hi Frieza." I said sweetly. His head turned at my voice. "Hello darling, you brought the Saiyan boy?" He said not amused. "Prince Vegeta did a very good job." I said in a voice Frieza would beg to hear again. "Did he now?" Frieza said. Vegeta seemed to relax from my praise. "We have business?" Frieza asked Vegeta tilting his head slightly. "I want a new mission." Vegeta spat out. "A new mission, are you ever satisfied with what they assign?" Frieza asked with a slight grin. "Never, all of them the underestimate my abilities, you're the only person that will give me a decent challenge, my own father won't even give me soothing good." Frieza put his hand on his thinking. "Let's see, Lucy come sit by me, and vegetal have a seat." I walked over to Frieza and took a seat right next to him behind his desk, Vegeta sat in front. "Zarbon give me those mission assignments." He said with his arm outstretched and his hand open. He placed a thick file in Frieza's hand and Frieza opened it and began to search through it. "Let's see…Aser, Vansar, Tacken, Pictoria, Bl-" Vegeta's voice intervened in Frieza's reading. "Pictoria, what is that? Some low level planet in the back part of the Galaxy?" He asked. "Not at all though I'm not surprised you have never heard of it, Pictoria is a very rich planet, it is the sister planet to Arise, it's a small chunk that broke off." I gave Frieza a look of confusion. "Arise has a sister planet?" I asked. "Oh yes, several, this one however I've no use for the inhabitance." Frieza said. I didn't want him killing my people but I could hardly speak when I knew nothing about the planet even existing until now. "Arisian's, aren't they weak?" Vegeta asked. "Arisians, yes." Frieza said glancing to me. "But Pictorian's are a completely different story." He said smartly. "If you say their strong they must be right?" Vegeta asked hopeful looking like a child for the first time. "Well it is supposed they have a decent power level. But you would be the first and last to ever fight one, think of it conquering and entire race before anyone ever knew they were alive." Frieza said charmingly. "Alright I'll take it." Vegeta said hopeful. "Excellent choice, I would have chosen that when I was a boy as well." Frieza said proudly. Vegeta smiled twistedly. "Shall I mark your arrival for the next Pictoria full moon?" Frieza asked getting on his computer. "I'll take it as soon as I can." Vegeta said. "Right, will you be requesting back up?" Frieza asked peering over his computer. "Backup is un needed." He said. "The next Pictoria full moon is in fourteen days." Frieza said. "Understood" Vegeta answered and turned to leave. When he was at the door Frieza stopped him. "Oh and Vegeta, I want the Planet, keep it in tack, fully, undamaged. There is a lot of money riding on that planet and I expect to sell it full price." Frieza demanded. Vegeta nodded and left I nudged Frieza's shoulder with my own. "What is it?" He asked. "You like that little boy." I said teasingly. "Vegeta, yes I have grown very fond of him. Like you he is not afraid to speak his mind to me and when he does it he does not care about the outcome he simply says what must be said." I smiled at Frieza. "I thought you hated Saiyans" I stated. "hate is such a strong word I prefer despise or loath, but yes I do hate the Saiyan race but the child, soldier or not still has no idea what kind of game the universe is, he simply lives to fight and I feed him challengers." I nodded. "Why are you killing my people?" I asked him. "They are hardly you people, but I'm running a business here Lucy. I can't just neglect to destroy a planet because my fiancé doesn't want me to." He said and I huffed looking away from him. "Just a fiancé am I?" I sassed. "No you're also a Princess" he said with a slight smile trying to get under my skin. "Well your just stupid." I said playfully. "Stupid am I now, Hearing that from you stings a little even if you are just playing." Frieza said "Aww Frieza I'm sorry." I said lovingly. "Aww Frieza indeed why must everyone pick on me?" Frieza asked in a childish tone. "I won't pick on you Frieza." I said eagerly no longer playing I wanted his serious and strong words. "Good, someone needs to be on my side." He said and began working again. "You're my favorite person in the entire universe." I said looking at his profile. "Why is that?" he asked. "Well your smart, funny, you are unbelievably cool and on top of it all I think you're adorable." I said laying my head on his armor pad. "Thank you I think you are rather special as well." He said. "Oh right I needed to tell you Kuriza's power level is now at 10,000 whatever that means. Malaka said you might like to know." I said. "10,000 he said, that's a good start." Was all he said.


	23. Clorezel

**Chapter 22: Clorezel **

**Four weeks later**

"**You're awake early." Frieza said the next morning when I woke up as he was getting dressed into his armor. "What time is it?" I asked. "A little past 5am, you really should go back to sleep. Your pregnant I won't look down on you for sleeping a lot." He said and walked over to he walked over to the bed. "Lay back down." He told me and I obeyed I was so tired. "Would you like breakfast sent up?" He asked. I shook my head. "I want kisses for breakfast." I said puckering my lips and closing my eyes. I felt his lips on mine and my body melted. His tongue touched mine and I whimpered and pulled away from him. I touched my hand to my mouth "I've got morning breath." I giggled. "Please as if I mind it" Frieza said. "No breakfast then?" Frieza asked. I shook my head. "Alright well come find me later." He said and waved before leaving the room. I turned back around in the bed and moved to his side of the bed and snuggled his pillow and fell asleep with thoughts of him. I woke up what felt like a few hours later and stretched my arms. I took as show and put on a slick dress happy to finally not wear one where I couldn't breathe and went to go find Frieza. "Frieza" I sang when the door slid open. "Lucy" He sang back. "Where is everyone?" I asked looking around for Dodoria and Zarbon. "They were annoying me so I told them to go away." Frieza said typing away on his computer. "You look lovely, sweetheart. It's nice to see you in something where I can make out your hour glass figure." I looked down at my dress and smile. "Well thank you my Lord. What time is it now?" I asked. "Around one" He said. "Well I'm hungry" I said happily. "For what darling?" he asked. "Food." I said. He laughed slightly. "I'll take you, come on." He said and the two of us walked to the dining hall. "My father called this morning." Frieza said pulling out my seat. "Oh really what did he say?" I asked. "My mother is glad she will finally get to meet you." He said opening up his lap to and began working. "Really, because I'm offal excited to meet her as well." I said happily. "Don't expect a warm welcome; my mother does not get 'excited' Frieza said." I giggled slightly at him. "Frieza you father wouldn't marry someone like that." I said. "Lucy, Lucy" he said laughing slightly. "Frieza, Frieza" I mocked. He smirked at me and continued his work. "What's this?" I asked as the maid sat my food down in front of me. "T-this is an Arisian custom my Lady." I smiled up at her. "C-could I get you something eyes?" She asked glancing over at Frieza he seemed to not be paying any attention. "Oh no, this is fine, I was just curious is all." I said. I ate and then I hovered over Frieza for a while. When I wasn't getting the reaction I wanted I took his pen from his hand and tossed it on the floor. His eyes slowly drifted to his hand and then to me. "Why did you do that for?" He asked. I pushed the top of his lap top down and he frowned. "Stop that." He barked jerking it back open. I waited a moment and then I whacked his scouter from his ear. "Stop bugging me girl." He hissed. "Bugging you…" I said in a pretend sad voice. He let out a sigh, "Yes bugging me stop throwing my things." He said. "What like this?" I said and pushed all of his papers to the floor. I watch as he bit his lip his eyes were hard. Slowly his lips curled into a smile, "I'll bite; what is it that you want?" he asked. "I would like to land." I told him softly. "Land the ship, whatever for?" he asked humored. "I would like to sit in the grass." I said softly. "Then you'll get it." He said. "We can stop at planet Clorezel; would that please you?" He asked. "Seriously? You're going to land for me?" I asked excitedly. "Of course my dear." I smiled and sat up straight in my seat. "Now; if you would be so kind as to go and get my scouter that you threw on the ground so I could tell the captain to land the ship?" His voice was very playful so I decided to oblige. I put the red scouter in his hand and sat down in my seat and watched him with wonder. "Land the ship on planet Clorezel in no less than ten minutes." He ordered. I clapped my hands eagerly, "Yes, thank you Lord Frieza." I shrieked. "What's Clorezel like?" I asked. "Colorful, you'll love it trust me." He said waving away my question. "Will the people mind if we visit." I asked and Frieza smirked. "Clorezel is in the Eastern Galaxy my sweet, it is property of my father and my father only, and no one has been there in many years. You will have the entire rock to yourself." He said puffing out his chest proudly. "Oh really Lord Frieza? I want to see the ocean!" I begged. "An ocean it is then." He said not really listening. "I've never seen the ocean before, have you?" I asked warmly. "Sure I have dozens of times, and you mean to tell me all those boys who tried to sweep you off your feet never showed you one of the most romantic things in the universe?" I shifted nervously I didn't like being reminded of the men who attempted to romance me. "You're the only one who ever cared about what I might want." I said. "Well good then." He said. I felt the ship jerk slightly. "Alright come on" Frieza said standing up and offering me his arm. I took it quickly and hugged it. **

**When the ship opened I had to catch my breath. "Oh wow…" I said awe stricken. "You like it?" He asked. I nodded quickly "I love it Frieza." The sky was a pale purple and the grass was a light green the trees were at least 40 feet tall and the sun was shining through the open areas casting glowing rays shining down on the two of us. I ran down from the ship and spun around soaking up the clean air. "Flowers Frieza, look!" I exclaimed pulling him to a patch of bright blue flowers. "Well take them with you my sweet lets the two of us go for a walk." He said coolly and started walking. I picked a bunch of flowers and held them in my hand as a bouquet and bounced along to catch him. "Look at the butterflies!" I said pointing at two large orange and black striped bugs. "Yes, yes their lovely." He said hardly listening. We walked awhile longer until my feet started to hurt and I stopped. "What's wrong you don't want to walk any longer?" He asked a little disappointed. "No it's not that, my feet just hurt terribly." I said sitting down on a tree stump. "I could carry you, would you like that?" He asked. I nodded and reached for a split second we were up in the air soaring high above the trees. I was sitting on his back while he flew effortlessly. Then I saw it just like he said, a large body of water that seemed to travel for miles. "Frieza came to a slowing stop and held my legs while he landed so I was now on his back. I kicked my feet and he let me down, I took off my high heels and ran to the shore line. "Frieza…" I said breathless. "Are you coming?" I asked hopeful. "Where in there?" he asked motioning to the water. I nodded smiling, "No you couldn't get me in there in a million years. I don't really want you in their either, let's just stay out here where it's dry." I really wanted to swim but I listened to him.**

**Frieza's POV**

**The sun was now setting and her eyes were growing heavier by the second. I expected her to lay her head on me until she fell asleep but she gave me an odd look and then turned away. "What is it?" I asked. "I'm just really happy I got to see it with you…" she said with a nervous smile. "Well that's very nice of you to say. I myself would rather be back on the ship but change can be good too." I said. "You look sleepy, should I carry you back do we can have our diner and you can sleep?" I asked her she shook her head. "I don't want to leave just yet Frieza" She said with a yawn. "Show me some animals" she said dreamily, "animals?" I said annoyed. She nodded, "I'll buy you a zoo. Can we please just leave?" I wined. "Ok" she said defeated, I picked her up into my arms and blasted off to my ship. **

"**Frieza" She said over diner. "Yes" I said. "Are we almost there?" She asked. "I checked my scouter for the quadrants. "Look at that our home worlds are closer than I thought. Without the setback we could have been there tonight late but we should arrive in the morning." I said. "Oh really!" She asked surprised. "Yes, now don't try too hard with my mother alright Lucy? Not that I have to tell you I know you are a shy girl." Lucy nodded and smiled back down at her empty plate. "Looks as though you are ready for bed I see." I said looking her over. "No I much too excited to sleep!" she said. "Well I would do my best to make you tired but you heard what Malaka said last week, it's too close to your due date." I said to her. She sighed and pouted cutely, "Could I watch the stars in your office?" She asked. "Well I don't care, if you think you'll be comfortable." I said. "I'll be ok hopefully it will put me to sleep it usually will make me sleepy." She said with a yawn. Even though I could tell she was tired I decided not to push on her about it. "Let's get you in your night clothes then, I'll grab a pillow and blanket for you." I said and she and I walked to our room together. **

**Lucy's POV**

**I slipped on something comfortable and turned sideways looking at myself in the mirror. "Why don't I look like I'm pregnant Frieza?" I asked. "Our race is born very small but grows quickly." He said like he was expecting the question. But that is how Frieza always is so quick and always says the right thing. "Oh…well I wish I did." Frieza let out a small laugh. "I swear you are something else, most women would be happy they have barely gained five pounds." I let out a sigh at his remark. "You look absolutely beautiful, don't go wishing any different." He said pulling the blanket off of the bed. I smiled, "Your saying that I wouldn't be beautiful if I were a big pregnant woman?" I asked. Frieza stood up straight and gave me an odd look. "Now don't you go around turning this on me, I pay you compliment and you act as though I've offended you." He said. "Put on some shoes." He told me. "No please." I begged. "The floor is dirty out there." He said annoyed. "You don't wear shoes and your just fine." I said pointing to his feet. I could tell he wanted to argue but he bit his lip and tossed me a pillow. "Fine you win carry that for me." He said walking ahead, I darted to his side. "Slow down" I Said giggling. "No, you walk faster." He said jokingly and sped up a little. "I caught up and stepped on his tail. "Ow, don't do that!" He said whipping his tail and taking it in his hands." I jumped at his outburst. "Oh gosh I'm sorry I didn't know it would hurt!" I said taking him into a hug. "It's sensitive!" he barked. I bent my head slightly and kissed his tail. "I didn't mean to hurt you…honest." I said. "Would you like it if I went stepping all over your tail?" he grouched. I giggled again and he shot me a glair, "I'm not sure I haven't gotten a tail." I laughed and covered my mouth. "Look at you smart mouthing me, when did you work up the nerve?" He asked coolly. "Maybe I've always had it." I said moving closer to him. "Oh really now, you've just been cowering at my side for you own amusement?" He asked he dropped his tail and I felt it inch up my leg. I whimpered wishing he could take control over me. "No Frieza, never!" I said loudly moving closer the feeling I got when he talked like this it was like he was just radiating power it atmosphere got heavier and breathing became harder. His eyes read such control it would be impossible to look into them and not feel threatened. "Shall I release you?" he asked his eyes peering into mine. I shook my head no slowly. His eyes were amazing it was like he was seeing into my thoughts I felt so pathetic and yet so protected underneath them. The feeling of heaviness got greater and I could feel my knees growing weak. He made a clicking sound with his tongue. "How the mighty have fallen. What should Lord Frieza do with you my sweet?" He asked I was hanging on every syllable he uttered. "Anything that will please you my Lord." I breathed finding it difficult to talk but wanting to answer my Lord. "It seems you are trembling…" he whispered in my ear, I felt a wanting in my body. "Lord Frieza…" I plead. I think I under stood now, the power everyone feared. These eyes were hypnotizing me all by his sheer strength. "Let my please you my Lord! Please I want to give you pleasure." I begged not daring to touch him. "Now is that how a Princess should talk to her Lord, Lucy." The feeling increased and I could see it now dancing around us in a purple wind. I felt my legs tremble, "Please" I moaned. "It pains me to see such a pretty thing beg." He said with a cruel smile. I felt his hand run down my back and I couldn't help but put my hands on his chest. "You know Lord Frieza doesn't appreciate back talk my dear." One of his hands was now rubbing my cheek softly. "If it was anyone else…but not you I couldn't if I tried" all at once the feeling was gone and Frieza had let me go. I blinked my eyes and looked away from his gaze. "Don't stop!" I begged taking ahold of his arm. "Please Lucy; if I had gone any further you would have passed out." He laughed. "I don't care, do it again please." I begged taking ahold of his arm. "Ah, you like that do you? You like to feel weak and at my disposal?" He asked using that tone of voice I craved. "Looks like that sort of punishment won't work on you. You are an odd one." He said and began walking. "Punishment, who could consider that punishment?" I asked. "Well most don't like being shown how weak they are." I smiled at him. He started walking and I ran to catch him I wrapped both of my arms around his and nuzzled it as he walked into his office. "Lord Frieza we intercepted some news From the Northern Galaxy that you may find enjoyable." Zarbon spoke freely. "What is it this time, another beg for mercy; I assure you I'm in no mood." He said walking with me still clenched tight to his arm and sat down at his desk and I took a place next to him but I was as close as I could get. "Sir, if I may. The Planet Bashjin…" But my Lord cut him off. "Bashjin? What the hell do they want now, let's just rid of them and be done with it I'm sick of getting calls in the middle of the night." He said and I began gingerly stroking his armor and chest. "Certainly Sir, but they are rebelling." Zarbon said a little louder. Frieza let out a mocking laugh, "As we speak or later?" he asked. "Well later I suppose, but soon." Dodoria intervened. "Well kill them all then, do I have to do everything around here? I put you two in charge of my armies for a reason so I wouldn't have to do everything." He lent back in his chair and I smoothed his face trying to calm his anger. "Not that I am saddened by the sudden loss, but for what reason?" Frieza asked. "Sir, forgive me I am only repeating but. The Basjins say they were never loyal and were only playing you for a sap." My eyes widened and I looked to Frieza. "Please; so are the rest of them, the difference is the others are too afraid to do anything about it. I may be parodied but I'm not stupid." I smiled at Frieza's wit. "I don't think your stupid my Lord!" I peeped out. "Oh I know darling, you're the only person I can really trust in this universe make no mistake of that." He said and my heart leapt. "Please if you don't mind; allow me to work, go off to bed." Frieza commanded I didn't want to leave his side but I wanted so badly to please him. "Yes Lord Frieza, anything Lord Frieza." I said and quickly hurried off to bed.**

**Frieza's POV**

"**You see that?" I said after Lucy had bounced from the room. The other two only looked to the door. "Why is she behaving so well you may have been wondering?" I said talking more to myself than them. "I showed her one of my mind games and now she is fully aware of my power. Though I expect her to return to her regular self if a few days, it will be fun having such a pretty thing at my beg and call." I said with a laugh. Then I let out a long sigh, "I need wine, that girl has been running me rapid all damn day." I said Zarbon quickly poured me a full glass of wine. "Good, now to call father." I said annoyed. I told the phone the quadrants and after a few rings my father picked up looking livid. "You look well." I said humored. He let out a low growl and I showed Zarbon and Dodoria out the door. "Nothing I've done?" asked curious. "Don't get me started. It's this whole planet, it's high time I teach that planet, a lesson." He said his teeth gritting. "Oh?" I questioned. "What have they done this time?" I asked. "You know I'm speaking of Saltain right?" He said rubbing his eyes. "Who else?" I asked humored. "Now they've started attacking our blood lines" he breathed. "Our blood?" I asked. "Not just any, a certain someone you've grown very fond of." He said annoyed. "They say it's tainted." He said. "Tainted?" I laughed, "Hardly tainted, Lucy is as much as a princess as any." I was amused by this fully. "They say they will attack her personally if I do not dis own the two of you." I narrowed my eyes. "They have some never." I said. "Dispose of them or I will do it myself, I will not have talk of killing Lucy!" I snapped my mood now turned for the worse. "Nothing will come of it they are too afraid to make a move." My father said. "Father you should know if you have the guts to say it you have the guts to do it." I yelled. "I will not have her life on the line! Especially why I am present on this galaxy." I clenched my fists. "Frieza my boy; calm yourself." He said in a now sincere voice. "I'll send my top men in to shut them up for you, will that satisfy you? I can't just go destroying my top planet." I rolled my eyes. "But changing the matter to a lighter note, in the Galaxy you say? You're not too far off then?" He asked. "Actually we have arrived, but I'm waiting till morning; Lucy needs her rest." I said forcefully. He put his hands up defensively. "Hey, don't rip my head off for telling you some information. I have a liking for the poor thing as well, and it's a plus she is carrying a new additive to our family. What Galaxy were you think of giving him…I was thinking the Northeast that way we can both help him along the way." I didn't like his word choice of calling Lucy a 'poor thing' but I let it slide. "Northeast, not my son, save the petty Galaxies for cooler's bastards, I want my son to have the Southern Galaxy all to himself." My father chuckled a bit. "Southern Galaxy, just what kind of power do you expect this child to have." I smiled at him slightly. "About four weeks ago Malaka clocked it at 10,000." I said with pride. "10,000? That must be a mistake the child hasn't even been born yet." "No mistake Lucy told me and skeptical of it myself I went to Malaka later in the week and he showed me the results for myself." My father smiled. "Amazing, who knew such a weak race could produce such a fine specimen." I smiled thinking of Lucy. "Also your mother say's you must transform, you know how she prefers your true form." I sighed. "It's too dangerous with Lucy." "I tried explaining it to her but she wouldn't take no for an answer she still says it is required." He said with a sigh. "Fine then…" I said. "I have work to be done I'll talk to you tomorrow then it seems." I said rummaging through my paperwork. "Right, tomorrow then" He said and then I hung up. **


	24. Journey End

**Chapter 23: Journey End**

**Lucy's POV**

"**Wake up" I heard Frieza voice say. I sprang up in bed, "what is it?" I asked and jumped when I saw him and covered my body with the sheet. "Get up, we've landed." He said; but I didn't move I just studied him. "Why do you look different now?" I asked. "Because, now are you planning on getting up or will I have to drag you out of bed?" he asked sarcastically, he was in a bad mood. "Frieza…" I whimpered, "Please don't be angry with me." I plead. He stopped looking through his closet and let out a mechanical sigh. "Right, you still think the world of me…" he said under his breath. "Come here" he said motioning with his finger. I quickly stood up and hurried over to him. "That's a good girl." He said his voice smooth and his eyes locked tightly onto mine. "Now be an ever better girl and get ready please." He said. I nodded and joined him in looking through our closet. "What are you looking for?" I questioned. "My old armor with my father's logo…" He said and mumbled something else but I didn't hear. "Here it is"" he exclaimed pulling out armor that looked exactly like what he was wearing. "Forgive me my Lord but I don't see the difference." I said standing closely to him and examining it with him. "See here" he said pointing to the crest on the front 'Prince Frieza Cold' it read it also had a decorative K.C. "Oh alright." I said seeing that the armor he was wearing now had no logo. "There's a cloak around here somewhere…" he said tossing the armor onto the bed. "I can help you look." I said taking ahold of his muscular arm. "No, no; I'm alright you just worry about getting yourself ready." He said. "Ok" I sighed and started looking for something to wear. Since Frieza was wearing purple I though it would be nice if we both matched today for when I met his mother ( /evenings/evening-dresses/TBE11220B/). After I was dressed I helped Frieza find what he was looking for and found it in the first place I looked. "Here it is cutie" I said handing it to him. "Yes that's it; thank you my dear what would I do without you?" he asked. I blushed and went to go get ready. I brushed my hair and put on light makeup and I realized Frieza was watching me. "Do hurry…" he said annoyed. "Why the rush." I said standing up. "I don't want to get nagged about my tardiness." He said. "I'll hurry, but I want to look good for you mother." I said softly. Frieza laughed rudely, "Please Lucy, my mother won't care what you look like…she's a warrior not a Lady." I gave him an annoyed look. "That's not very nice to say my Lord." I mumbled. "How? It's the truth; my mother was not born into wealth or a high social status." I put on some shoes followed him out the door. "So if you don't mind by my asking how did they end up together?" I asked clutching his arm tightly. "I don't mind you asking, but I don't have an answer for you. I never cared to ask how it happened." I realized it was a little silly to ask Frieza was a boy I'm sure he didn't make it a point to ask his parents how they met. "Do you think she would mind telling me?" I asked. "By all means ask her, just don't expect an answer." He said.**

**We approached the exit and the door opened. Frieza's home world was like nothing I have ever seen before: such tall buildings and bright lights, so many people like Frieza buzzing around going about their day. We were in some sort of building but I was looking out the window. "Come along, we have a bit of a walk." Frieza said. He put up the hood on his cloak and handed me a matching one. I put it on and put on the hood and hurried along to catch him. "Why are we wearing these?" I asked taking his hand. "I don't like to be recognized here." He said. We exited the building after Frieza signed a few things and handed it to someone. "Keep your head down." He said. "I want to look around." I argued looking at the huge and tall sky scrapers. "I've never seen so many lights." I marveled. "I'll show you around later, please cover your hair at least, it's a dead giveaway." He said and pushed my hair into my cloak. "We're close" Frieza said and hurried me around a corner. I saw the largest house I have ever seen. "Oh wow Frieza." I said squeezing his hand tighter. We approached the gate and Frieza pulled off his hood and then my own. The two men standing guard nodded and bowed lowly to him and then punched in a code making the gate swing open. "Flowers!" I exclaimed and turned to leave the path. "No, you can play later, come inside for now." He said his fingers tightening on my hand. "Ok" I said hugging his arm tightly. "Frieza opened the huge doubled doors and the two of us stepped inside. The door shut loudly behind us, "We'll go to my father's office." He said and I nodded looking around the giant house. He lead me up to the second floor and down a long hallway and at the very end two large double doors Frieza knocked twice and then the door slid open the door. Frieza's father was having a heated conversation over the phone. He noticed us enter and motioned Frieza over. I hugged his arm tighter and followed him. He sat down in a chair and I sat down in the one next to his and pulled it a little closer. His father hung up the phone loudly and let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. "Well, it appears you made it here alright." He said in a peppy sort of tone. "How was your trip?" He asked. "Long, boring; need I go on?" Frieza said in a dull voice. "What about you Lucy." He asked not seeing pleased with Frieza's answer. "It was awful long, but yesterday Lord Frieza took me to a planet and he showed me the ocean, I've never seen it before." I said happily. I saw Frieza blush and then give me an aggravated look. "Did he now?" His father asked glancing at Frieza. I felt like I had said something wrong. "Frieza…" I whimpered softly. "What is it?" He asked breaking eye contact with his father. "Did I say something?" I whispered and touched his arm tenderly. "No" was all he said. I looked nervously at the floor. "You see" his father began and Frieza closed his eyes from frustration. "It's a bit on an unspoken rule that we keep a distance from planets that others control, bit of a territorial thing…" King Cold said bringing his eyes from Frieza to me. "Oh, I'm sorry, I really am, it was my idea honest." I said. "Was it now?" He asked in a mocking tone and Frieza's eyes shot open. "Do not do that to her father." Frieza spat and I jumped at his tone. "Oh right, sorry." His father said putting his hands up defensively.**

**Frieza's POV**

**Lucy didn't deserve this, my father really had no idea how much she needs their kindness. I didn't want Lucy to have to listen to our argument so I spoke to him in our native tongue. "I told you what she has been through…" I said shooting him a glair. "Me?" he asked shocked, "Frieza really…" He said glancing to a nervous looking Lucy. "I didn't really mean to use a tone with her. I just wanted to see how you would react." He said and I rolled my eyes. "If you are looking to test my anger; teasing Lucy is not the way to go about it, once more and I am taking her off this planet." I hissed. "Would you really?" he asked amused. "In a heartbeat, I have no desire to be here in the first place." I said. "Frieza…"Lucy cooed tugging my arm. "What is it?" I asked speaking in the common tongue now and cutting my eyes in her direction. "I-I thought I was going to meet your mother…" She said softly. "Oh right." I said. "Terribly sorry Lucy but she is asleep, she'll be up in time for lunch though." My father said. "Oh…" Lucy said sounding heart broken. "She couldn't even wake up early to meet her?" I said crossing my arms. "I know; you know your mother is impossible when she wants her way." He said sighing. "It's close to lunch already why don't you show Lucy around?" My father said and picked up his phone again and I knew that was his way of saying 'go away'. "Come along" I said glancing to Lucy after standing up. She stood up quickly and clung tightly to my arm again.**

**I led her up more stairs, "Where are we going my Lord?" She asked looking up at the tall celling. "I don't really care to show you around my entire house, I'll just show you my room." I said. "Oh no please show me around! I want to go see the garden." She exclaimed tugging on my arm. I let out a sigh, "what is it with you and flowers?" I asked playfully. "Alright, fine, I'll take you to the garden." I said. She clapped her hands in delight "This way." I said walking over to the window and opening it. "Grab ahold to my shoulders." I liked that I was taller than her in this form instead of us being around the same height. I felt her dainty hands on my shoulders. "That's not tight enough." I said. I felt her arms loop around my neck. "Better" I said and flew out the window and into the garden. I landed softly on the grass and Lucy quickly let go and looked around. "This is much bigger than the garden on Arise!" she said happily. "Surprising we have one...no one in my family cares for them; it's more of a decoration." I said to her. She turned around and gave me a sly smile. It amazed me that a simple glance by her could give my heart a feeling that it has never had before I first laid eyes on her. "My Lord?" I heard a voice mutter from behind us. I cut my eyes to the girl and then back to Lucy's curious face as she sat down in the grass. "I-is this the new Lady?" the girl spoke her tone was not right with me. "Lady?" I questioned. "Yes Lady." The woman spoke again. "She is not a Lady; she is soon to be the princess of this planet. You are a common house maid and you will address her as though you would myself or my father." I said to the woman. "F-forgive me Lord Frieza, I apologize." She said bowing lowly. "What is the meaning for your presence?" I asked. "I was sent to ask if you and your Princess would be having lunch this afternoon." She asked. "My Princess?" I asked. Lucy made a small noise she was familiar with this tone. "She is far from my Princess." I spat. "I didn't mean t-" I cut the woman off quickly. "My temper was lost at Lady; you would do yourself a kindness as to leave." I said. Without another word the woman quickly left. "That wasn't very nice." Lucy's velvet like voice spoke. "My sweet I find it hard to believe that you of all people have not discovered that I am not a kind person." I said. Lucy shook her head, "I think your wonderful." She said happily. "Clearly…" I said. "Come sit with me." She said patting the grass. "I looked around cautiously if the wrong person was to see me frolicking in the flowers with my fiancée this whole planet and my army would lose all respect. "N-no, I'm quite alright with standing." I said. "Oh" Lucy said and put her head down and went back to her flowers she was weaving. "D-do you think maybe your mother would like one?" she asked so sweetly I couldn't tell her what I really thought. "I'm sure if you were to make her one she would…accept it…" I said trying to hide my doubt. "That's good." She said. I let out a sigh, "You are a peculiar woman." I said looking her over. "You're an odd man." She said tauntingly. "Really, how so?" I asked. "Don't no" she said picking more flowers and laying them on her lap. "Mocking me? Have you already forgotten the power I have already, is it time I give you another lesson?" I asked she shrugged her shoulders ignoring me but I knew she was just pulling my tail. "But; it would hardly be worth it, after all I do prefer you speaking out against me; none are brave enough to do it but I admire your courage." Her lips curled into a little smile. "It's not like I pretend to not be afraid of you, I'm really not." She said. I couldn't help but smile. "Oh I know, believe me. I just don't think you know the severity of half of the things you have said or done; if you were anyone else you would regret it." I said teasingly. "It's a good thing I'm not anyone else then." She said. "I'm all finished now, could I take it to your mother now?" she asked smiling. "Eagar aren't you my dear? Honestly were going to be here at least a few months." I said. She looked away nervously from my gaze. "I wasn't yelling at you my dear." I said consoling her. "Alright if we must." I said. Lucy stood up quickly. I led her to the great hall and she seemed to get more nervous the closer we approached. "You're alright Lucy" I said patting her back and she lurched forward and I caught her quickly. "Sorry" I said pulling her back up. "That's alright" she said moving her long hair from her eyes. "I really must remind myself to be more careful with you…wouldn't want you to break now would we?" I asked playfully. "Maybe I shouldn't give it to her…" she mumbled softly. "Really and why's that, you were excited just moments ago?" I asked. "I know, but what if she thinks it's stupid?" Her voice asked sadly. "To be honest I was hoping you would have given it to me." I said hoping she would change her mind. If my mother was in one of her moods I didn't want Lucy to get embarrassed. "R-really; you want it?" she asked shyly. "Well yes, I'm always happy to take the things you make." I said holding out my hand. "Thank you" I said when she smiled widely and placed it in my open palm. "Aren't you going to wear it?" she asked hopeful. "Could you wear it for me?" I asked. "Ok" she said sadly I think she got the hint. "Here I'll even put it on you." I said and placed the assortment of flowers atop her head. "There, I'm sure it looks better on you than it would me." I said smoothing her hair. "Thank you" she said softly. She and I approached the door and the two soldiers standing guard opened it for us.**

**Lucy's POV**

**Frieza let me enter first and I took his hand once I did and I pressed myself close to him. I looked around his muscular body to his parents. It was the first time I had ever seen his mother he looked exactly like her but where Frieza was purple she was a dandelion yellow and Frieza had straight lines under his eyes where hers curled half way down. "Frieza" She spoke her voice was calm. "Mother" Frieza said leading me to sit. I blushed when I was in plain sight for her and I clang to Frieza's arm turning away from her gaze. "Sit down" Frieza said softly in my ear. I swallowed and sat down and he sat down next to me. "Mother this is Princess Lucy of Arise my fiancée." Frieza said. His mother's blood red eyes moved from him then to me. She stared at me for a moment or so and then she spoke. "She's pretty" she said and then looked away from both of us turning her cheek. King cold put his hand on her shoulder and let out a small laugh. She shot him a glair, "Smile my dear our son's come a long way." He said. But she seemed unmoved by his words. "Not by his choice." She spoke. "Really mother did you really expect me to live here forever?" Frieza said rolling his eyes. His mother let out a sigh. "Now, now you two, Lucy, I'm quite sure you were not wearing that interesting hat when you first arrived wherever did you find it?" King Cold asked me. "Oh…I made it, for Frieza" I said nervously taking it off. "Well it's lovely." He said and I placed it on the table. "Don't do that" Frieza's mother said nudging King Cold's side roughly. "So you make things do you?" She asked. I nodded and looked at my glass of water. "What sort of things?" She asked. "Things with flowers" I said softly and wished Frieza would speak for me I'm not good with meeting new people. "That's nice" his mother said. "She's generous too; you should know mother, she originally made it for you." Frieza said and I felt my face heat up. "Frieza!" I whimpered. "Really, what ever made you change your mind? Don't tell me it was Frieza." She said looking to Frieza. "It was me" Frieza said sitting up straighter. "I figured as much." She said and took a drink of her wine. Our lunch arrived soon after that and I was surprised at the speed. We ate in mostly silence except Frieza and his father joking on about a planet called Serzin. Frieza's mother seemed more un amused at their taunting than me. She let out a sigh and stood up from her seat. "I'm leaving, Lucy care to join me?" She asked. I looked to Frieza for his approval but he was too busy to notice she even asked me anything. "I-I'm coming." I said standing up. "Where are you scurrying off to?" Frieza asked. "Your mother asked me to come with her." I said. "Alright then, mother could you bring her to my room after? No doubt that's where I'll be" Frieza said waving me forward with his hand, I lent down and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Fine" His mother said cutting her eyes at him.**

**I followed her up stairs and into a room. I'm sure it was a tea room but it was so much more luxurious than what my mother's was. "Oh wow." I breathed out. "You're impressed?" she asked sitting down. She patted the seat next to her and I joined her. "Your home is so beautiful; I've never seen anything like it." I said looking up at the chandelier. "Thank you, I'm sure you've learned that us Colds are extravagant people." she said. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she offered. "Yes please." I said still looking around. She poured me a glass and my eyes fixed on the necklace around her neck. "Wow" I said again. "What?" she asked following my eyes to her finger. "Oh you like my necklace?" she asked. I nodded slowly. "I like yours too, Frieza buy it for you?" She asked. "Y-yeah, I don't think he picked it out though." I said. "Your right that doesn't sound like him." She said. "If you like this one I know you like these." She said and stood up and I followed her. She walked over to a large vanity in the corner of the room I was surprised I didn't notice it right away. "Aside from what Frieza says I'm a girl too I have my jewelry in here because I like to play dress up from time to time." She said and I smiled at her. "I know this may be odd me asking this because we only just met…but do you think I could brush your hair?" She asked with a faint blush. "I would be honored." I said flattered. I sat down at the seat and she picked up a sliver brush and began brushing my hair. She was extremely gentle unlike my mother use to she stopped at ever tangle and softly brushed it out instead of pulling it out in one quick tug. "I always wanted hair." She said with a light smirk that was a mirror image of Frieza's. "I bet Frieza likes to play with it right?" she asked. I nodded. "He always twirls the ends that's why some of them curl." I said. "That's really pretty" I said pointing to a necklace that was lying on the vanity out of the jewelry box. "Oh that old thing?" she said smartly. "King Cold got me that ages ago, must have been before Frieza was born at least." She said looking over my head at it. "It's lovely." I said running my finger over the diamond. "If you like it so much you can have it." She said. "Oh I couldn't." I said setting it down. "Please by all means, I don't wear it anymore; at least some good will come of it." She said. "Here let me see it." She said and I placed it in her opened palm. She moved my hair to the side and draped it around my neck and clipped it shut and then moved my hair back and started brushing it again. I smiled and looked at the necklaces around my neck and I lightly touched my new one (bluenile . com heart-garnet-diamond-pendant_9576). "How is your pregnancy going?" She asked. No one but Frieza had ever asked me that before so I had to think up an answer. "Ok…" was the best I could come up with. "Frieza seems happy" she said after a long pause. "I hope so." I said looking up at her through the mirror. "He's not easy to please, you must have done something right." she said looking into my eyes, I gave her a soft smile.**

**She let out a soft breath and ran her fingers through my hair before speaking. "Where did all the time go?" she asked looking at a clock on the wall. "We should really be getting you back to Frieza." She said. I didn't want to leave just yet I wanted to get to know her better, I wanted Frieza's mom to really like me and not just tolerate me for Frieza's sake. "He'll be ok" I said, "You don't want to go back just yet?" She asked and I shook my head. "Don't worry I get it, watching them work and go on and on is rather dull is it not?" she said I smiled up at her. "We could always take you back later." She said and picked up the brush again and started to brush through my hair once more I closed my eyes relaxing at the feeling. "Did your mother use to brush you hair?" She asked. "Not like this." I said my eyes still closed. "Your much gentler." I said; she paused for a second and then began brushing my hair again. "Kuriza is it?" She asked. I opened my eyes. "Yeah, Frieza picked it." I said, "Certainly sounds like a name he would pick." She said with a grin. "What would you have chosen?" she asked, "I never really thought about it, Frieza seemed to already have a name ready before I could really think up one. It probably would have been stupid anyway." I said. "I'm sure you would have picked a fine name Lucy." I smiled up at her. "I know Frieza would have let me choose the name if I asked but Kuriza just seemed right." I said. there was a quick knock at the door and the queen let out a drawn out sigh. "Come in Frieza." she said setting down the hair brush and facing the door. "Come" Frieza spoke. "Ok" I said quickly and stood up walking over to him and took ahold of his hand. "Thank you making some time for me." I said to Frieza's mother, "my pleasure I'll see you at diner." She said with Frieza's smirk. "I think she likes me!" I said to Frieza after the door slid shut.**


	25. New Way of Doing Things

**Note from the Author:**

**First of all this story is not on hiatus. A few people have been asking me why I stopped writing it and I'm telling all of you now I have not. I just like to be ahead of what I post incase I want to change somthing someone said or did because I have done that alot. I actually killed Lucy off for awhile but my story got really depressing and dark so I went back and wrote her back in. Then I killed Kuriza off, and Lucy got really depressing to write for, so i am just telling you all that where I am in the story Kuriza is already born and there not on Frieza's planet anymore. I'm not spoiling anything because who knows what I'll do later. I may kill a few people off in fact I plan on doing that pretty soon. **

* * *

**So here's Chapter 25**

**I like this Chapter, it reminds us all that Frieza is still kind of an ass hole, if you love him like me or hate him, you know it's true. **

* * *

**Chapter 25: New Way of Doing Things**

"**I'm sure she does your very likable" Frieza answered my previous question with a charming smirk. He led me up a few more flights of stairs and then stopped at the two largest double doors yet and engraved or burned into the door read 'Lord Frieza'. He pressed his finger on a small screen on the wooden doors it beeped and then Frieza took my hand that was held in his and put my thumb on the screen it beeped twice and Frieza punched in what looked like a code on screen. "What's your password?" I asked smiling and nudging him. "It's on the door." He said and then the doors opened wide. "Isn't that a little too obvious?" I asked. "Exactly what I was going for my girl" Frieza said. I looked around his room. It was very different from what I was used to though the color pattern was the same standard white and purple there were decorations. Frieza had a lot of pictures of what must have been him at my age with tons of different friends. "Associates" Frieza said standing behind me. "These don't look like associates" I said pointing to a picture of him being hugged very tightly by a few very pretty girls, I wrinkled my nose when I noticed one was kissing his cheek. "Forgive me but their names slipped my mind" Frieza said. "I don't like them" I said and put the picture face down. "Sorry Lucy but if I had remembered the picture I would have disposed of it before hand." He said and looped his arms around my waist. "It looks like you have a lot of friends…" I said looking at pictures of him drinking and having fun with different groups but one boy was always in each one. "Who's that?" I asked. "I want to say it starts with an M…" Frieza said racking his brain. "It may come to me later." He said and released me turning away. He went to a desk and sat down and started rummaging through a large stack of papers. "Help me would you?" he asked. "With what Lord Frieza?" I asked turning around to face him. "Help me find something, I just had it before I went to go and get you; check over by my bed in that pile." He said. "What exactly am I looking for?" I asked noticing the papers were all in another language. "The one that says Borenz at the very top." He said. "Here it is." I said lifting it up and bring it to him. "What would I do without you? Where did you find it?" he asked. "It was the first one in the stack." I said placing it in his hand. "I should really learn to look harder for things." He said. "Wow; that's a lot of papers…" I said sitting down on his lap. "I use to be much more organized, then a sweet little girl came along and messed up the way I go about doing things." He said smiling and pushing my bangs back. "Do I really have you all backed up?" I asked sadly. "Backed up isn't the half of it my dear, but never you mind change is a good thing." Frieza said laughing lightly. "Could I help you in some way?" I asked looking at what he was doing. "Well I suppose you could organize these in a stack." He said. "Could you show me how you want it?" I asked. "Sure" he said, Frieza showed me how he wanted me to stack it he was rather particular about a few things like how the need to be in order from urgent to casual. "I usually make Zarbon to this kind of tedious work…I feel a little bad for letting you do all this." He said. "Oh I don't mind at all I like helping you." I said sweetly. "Good to hear." Frieza said and the he started signing away on his papers then handing them to me to stack up. We signed and stacked for what seemed like hours until Frieza let out a sigh and leant back in his chair. "What is it?" I asked. "Diner will be soon, you should go and get dressed; or if you want to wear the same thing be my guest." He said. "Alright, I'm going to take a shower." I said and pushed myself up from his lap. "No you take a bath I get the shower." Frieza said standing up as well.**

**He and I bathed and when I got out I brushed out my hair and put the necklace Frieza gave me back on. "There will be quite a few people here tonight." Frieza said slipping on armor that was similar to what he arrived in. "Why so?" I asked putting on some earrings. "It is always been like this, my parents always make the 'royal diner' somewhat of a party." Frieza said. "Alright" I said. I got dressed in something black and simple (**** /evenings/evening-dresses/TBE21267/****). "Let's not keep them waiting any longer" Frieza said, I grabbed his arm and he and I went out the door. **

**Frieza led me down the stairs and two soldiers opened the door to the great hall for us. "Thank you" I said and Frieza gave me a sly look. I looked around and there were tons of people. "Frieza seemed to be trying to stay under the radar by leading me to a small corner with refreshments and turning around. "He poured me a glass of punch and sighed when his name was called. "Lord Frieza" a loud male voice said. "I should have known we wouldn't stay hidden long you're the only one with hair here." He said and the turned around. "Frieza m' boy; my haven't you grown! I could have sword the last I saw you were only up to my knee" a man slightly taller than Frieza exclaimed. "General, how are you?" Frieza said with a light smile. "This must be your fiancée the beautiful Arisian Princess Lucy!" he said looking to me and I instinctively hid myself a bit behind Frieza's back. "She's a shy girl" Frieza said defensively. "Don't crowd them." A woman said coming around his shoulder. "Good evening my Lord" she said bowing. "You are?" Frieza questioned. "Oh right, I'm General Bloch's wife." She said bowing again. "Lucy!" I heard a loud whisper say I looked around and saw Frieza's mom standing with a group of girls she was motioning me over. "What you want to bail on me now?" Frieza said. "Frieza" a booming familiar voice called. "Never mind then, if you'll excuse me" Frieza said. He walked me half way and then I kissed him and he went to go join his father and I went to his mother. "Lucy, there you are! Ladies this is my son's fiancée." She said happily. "Lucy sweetheart, these are some of my very dear friends." She said. "My Lady how do you do, I am Merveranda of the house of Versin." That named sounded slightly familiar. "This is my daughter, Melinda." She said the girl was absolutely beautiful. "How do you do my Lady." She said bitterly. "Frieza and Melinda were childhood friends, isn't that right my dear." Merveranda said. "I suppose…" the girl said and glanced over at Frieza with a light blush. Her mother nudged her, "I'm sorry I mean that's right your highness." She said curtsying a little. "I for one am ecstatic; I thought that wild child would never settle down." Her mother said. "If you'll excuse me…" Melinda said and stormed off in Frieza's direction. I felt my face grow hot she she put her hand on his shoulder. Frieza turned and smiled widely at her looking very pleased. The two of them were laughing and talking and Frieza was looking at her in a way he doesn't look at his soldiers it was the way he looked at me, I hated her for it she was going to try and take my Frieza away from me. Without thinking I felt my feet moving my body closer to them. "Frieza!" I barked. "Hello, my sweet" Frieza said. I walked over to him and pulled him into a love filled hug. "Take me up to your room." I said pulling back. Frieza smirked and looked at Melinda and then me. "Excuse us" Frieza said pulling me away. "What is this all about?" Frieza asked. "I don't like that girl very much." I said to Frieza. "Oh…jealous are we?" Frieza asked smiling cruelly. "Why don't you come and join us my dear." He said nudging me causing me to stumble. Frieza grabbed me and made sure I was steady before letting me go. "I'll just tell her I don't want to talk to her, alright?" Frieza said and I let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Ok, thank you Frieza, I don't like it when you talk to other girls." I said. "I can understand I don't let you speak to other men so I won't talk with other women." He said and I felt his hand smooth my back and I looked up into his enchanting cheery eyes. I couldn't help myself and I jumped into his arms and he welcomed me with a loving hug, it was a little tight but that only made me like it more. "Frieza!" I squealed excitedly. "Come on; you and I can just go talk never mind my parents or the guests, after all I wouldn't be here if not for you." He said setting me down and I took his hand and he led me to the dinner table and we sat down at the end of the table and I sat down next to him where he told me too. "See, that's Lucy in my language he said pointing to the card on my empty plate. "Ok, I'll try and remember that, and that's how you spell Frieza" I said giggling. "Yes Lucy it's spelt just like Frieza." He said jokingly. **

**Our nice conversation was interrupted. "Excuse me" Melinda said forcefully I jerked to her attention but Frieza frowned and only glanced at her before looking straight ahead of him. "I wasn't done" she said rudely. "I was" Frieza said calmly, "You can't just walk away after everything I said to you to be with… her…this out worlder." She said and I looked away from her hateful stare. "She is no out worlder; she is the Princess of one of the planets I govern and the new Princess of this planet. You will find it will do well for yourself by treating her with some respect." Frieza said his voice still calm. "Prince or not you cannot treat people this way!" she yelled causing most of the room to stare. "General, silence your daughter before I find her head on a spike to add with the others who so carelessly spoke out against me." Frieza said his voice staying so calm it was almost deadly. "You were supposed to marry me!" she yelled wrestling herself from her father's grip. "Melinda I am not below killing you where you stand, if you say you know me as well as you claim you know this to be a fact." Frieza said. "Not I, nor will any true Ice-jin bow down before your half-breed son! Only a true Ice-jin may ever hold the throne and the right to call themselves a true Cold." Her words were like needles in my heart each one stabbing deep. Frieza's eyes shut slowly and he held up his finger and a dull pink light formed growing in brightness. "General, hold her still." Frieza said standing from his seat. "M-my Lord…please no not my only daughter!" He begged. "Hold her still!" Frieza barked, I saw the fear in his eyes as he looked to his daughter and gripped her arms tight and pushed her to her knees. "Don't seem so upset, you're next" Frieza said pointing his glowing finger to the back of her head. She closed her eyes tightly. I wanted to plead him to stop but my throat was dry my eyes were watering he wouldn't really do it, would he? No remorse was in his eyes he seemed to be feeling nothing at all I looked to his parents they seemed more than pleased. "Close your eyes girl." He said strongly and I obeyed closing my eyes tightly then a familiar zap noise filled the quiet room and I jumped. Frieza was smiling smugly when I opened my eyes and blew the smoke from the tip of his finger. "Merveranda…crying for a traitor, one who would say such things about my family's noble blood…shame my mother seemed to rather favor you." Frieza said softly. She whimpered and looked to the queen who gave her a look of disgust. "Next General bring me your wife." Frieza said not looking to the man. "Miss, please have mercy!" she begged falling to her knees and grabbing the queen's feet. Frieza's mother yanked the woman up by her dress and shoved her to her trembling husband's arms. "Frieza no!" I begged finding my words now. He seemed to jump at my voice, "Be silent, and keep your eyes closed" he said softly and his eyes matched his voice when he looked at me. "I gave your daughter fair warning, more than I would have given anyone else. You two could not silence her so I had to, now you will pay for her mistakes as well." Frieza said turning away from me. "General Versin if you would be so kind as to hold your wife." Frieza said another pink light growing at his finger tip and I closed my eyes tightly and covered my ears but it did little good I could still hear everyone perfectly. "Please sir I don't agree with my daughter! I'm not a traitor!" she begged. "I'm sorry but when one apple in the bunch is bad it will spoil the rest…Terribly sorry but it must be done." He said these words so casually. The zap noise filled the room and I heard her body hit the floor. I felt sick and weak I was going to throw up, "Frieza please no more!" I begged my eyes still closed tightly. He was silent and then heard his footsteps near closer to me and my body grew stiff. "Someone clean this mess…General Marquis…Take General Versin to the prisons…I'll finish him later…my Lady needs tending to." He said loudly. With my eyes still shut I reached my arms up to him and I felt him lift me up. "There, there" he said and carried me from the room.**

**Frieza led me out the door and whipped the tears from my eyes with his thumb. "Shhh!" he said and brought his eyes to mine. "Please don't be upset." He said stroking my cheek. "You scared me Lord Frieza." I whimpered looking away from his gaze. "Don't be frightened of me Lucy, you know I would never hurt you right." He said and my eyes went to the floor, his grip on my cheeks loosened and he released me, "Right" he said sadly. "Well I guess I deserve that, you…didn't see them…did you?" he asked. I shook my head "no my Lord" I said. "Good" he said sighing. "Your innocence is still in tack then?" He asked. "I'm not innocent!" I sassed back. "No of coarse not Lucy." He said smiling. "Please keep those eyes dry." He said whipping under my eyes again. "Yes Sir" I said. "Not Sir" he said and I gave him a curious look. "I told you just Frieza to you." He said. "Yes…Frieza" I said smiling up at him. "Better; there's that pretty, pretty smile." He said and put his hand on my back and opened the door leading me back inside. I clang tightly to his arm as he walked me to the table from what I could see the bodies were gone and everyone seemed as though nothing happened. Everyone was sitting down now and Frieza pulled out my chair and I smoothed my dress before sitting. Every person at the table stood but the King and Queen as Frieza readied to sit and when he did they all only sat when Frieza made a motion with his hand. "Now then since we all are here now we may begin." King Cold said then people at the table erupted in conversation.**

**Frieza's POV**

"**Hey Frieza" Lucy said whipping her long hair to her side and turning to me lightly hitting the woman next to her. "Yes my dear?" I answered leaning forward slightly to hear her. "Just saying 'hello' is all." She said smiling widely. I smirked lightly at her; a maid came around and poured everyone a glass of wine. The girl gave Lucy a puzzled look and then looked to me and stuttered out her words. "W-what" She said with a very thick Ice-jin accent I could hardly understand her. "What do you mean what?" I asked rudely and she looked all the more confused. "Forgive me my prince, but I don't think the girl can speak the common tongue." The man sitting next to me said in a snarky tone. "Really…" I said. "Is this true" I asked the girl whose lip seemed to tremble and then pointed to Lucy and then her tray. Lucy ruined my fun and turned and smiled at the girl and pointed to the picture of water. "She's a rather kind woman my Lord." He man said. "Yes I know, perhaps to kind." I said smiling looking of at her taking a sip of her water. "She seems awful quiet, does she know the common tongue?" he asked. "Yes she knows it, and far from quiet. That girl drives me up the wall, I've never met a more care free person in my life." I said smartly. "You couldn't tell she seems so collect" he said. "But I suppose that is how they all reel you in" he said glancing to his own wife on his Right who was laughing with a girl to her left. "They are right about women being the universes biggest mystery." He said and I looked over at Lucy who looked slightly uncomfortable and very lonely so I decided to join her in our conversation. "What do you think about it?" I asked her. "Men are pretty confusing…" she said shyly. The man I was talking to laughed, "Spoken like a true woman." The woman sitting next to her peeped out that Lucy had whacked with her golden hair earlier. "But a man can never understand the complexity of a woman's heart." She said fanning her face with an overly large fan. "I bet Frieza can, Frieza knows lots of things." I felt my face grow hot at her words. The woman giggled and gave Lucy a motherly look, "My Lord she is an absolute delight!" she said looking Lucy over. "My dear your hair is a marvelous shade, however do you get it that way?" She asked. "It's always been this color." She said now smoothing her hair nervously. "It's really quite beautiful…" she said. "Thank you but I always sort of wanted brown hair." She said. "I don't think Frieza would like if I changed it." She said and I smirked. "Your right, I wouldn't like it one bit, your hair is just fine the way it is." I said sternly. She gave me a nervous smiled and continued to fiddle with her hair. **

**Lucy's POV**

"**What is it?" I asked Frieza when the first course was served. "Caviar" he said. "Do I have to eat it?" I asked my tummy starting to churn at the sight of it, I'm sure Kuriza didn't want any either. "If you are going to get sick then please don't." he said pushing his own plate away. Frieza snapped his fingers and pointed at my plate and then his own. "Do you not like it either?" I asked. "No, it's slimy and tastes disgusting." Frieza said after finishing off his glass of wine. "It's has a required taste My Lady, young people such as Lord Frieza and yourself tend to dislike it, even I use to hate it." The woman sitting next to me said and I gave her a soft smile. After everyone was finished they brought out salad and I was more than happy to eat that. "What's wrong?" I asked Frieza who asked the maid yet again to take his plate. "Nothing" Frieza said. "Lucy!" I heard my name called from across the table. It was Frieza's mother who was motioning me over I looked to Frieza to see what he wanted me to do. He gave me an uncaring look and lifted his cup for more wine. "I'll be right back." I said and walked down the table to her side. "I want to tell you something." She said and then glared to Frieza's father who looked at her in question. "What?" he asked. "Well you're not going to let her stay on her feet are you?" She asked. "Fine" he sighed and stood up and went to go take my seat to talk to Frieza.**

**Frieza's POV**

**My father came over to me and sat down in Lucy's seat in a sort of pouting manner. "They're getting along better than I expected." I said. "I know, Lucy is all your mother has been talking about all day." He said glancing over at the two girls giggling about something. "Not that I like that it's my own mother, but it's about time she made a friend." I said looking at Lucy smiling happily. "Come off it." My father said ready to dish more about the Vex family. "What, I'm serious, that's what she told me anyway." I said. "You believe her, surly she's had a friend she is a celebrity." He said taking a drink of my wine. "What does that mean? Of course I believe her, she would never lie to me; I don't even know if she knows how, besides she was more of a prisoner." I said taking my cup from his hand. "I'll take your word for it." He said. "You believe me father, you just don't want too." I said whipping the rem of my glass before taking a drink. "Maybe so…wait a second why am I over here? I'm the King their just women since when do they get to shove me around?" he said sitting up straight. "You plan on marching over there and telling mother and your daughter in-law what for?" he slouched back down and sighed. "You respect me at least right?" I laughed lightly. "Sure" I said. "Father stop sulking, look she's coming back." I said watching Lucy's smiling face come into view. "I'm sorry about that you're Grace." She said politely. "No matter; here let me get your seat." My father said standing and pulling Lucy's seat out for her. "Thank you." Lucy said smiling as he pushed her snug against the table. "What was that all about?" I asked her as my father left to rejoin my mother. "A lady over there has a baby." She said smiling shyly at me. "So she does…" I said looking down the table seeing a woman with a bundle hugged loosely to her chest. "Does…" she began but stopped herself "do you think it really hurts as bad as they say?" she asked nervously looking down at her hands folded neatly on in her lap. "Well…I'll make sure of it personally that you don't feel a thing." I said reassuringly. "I want to feel it. I don't want to be on so many things that I don't remember." She said quietly. "We'll just have to see what you're in the mood for when the day comes now wont we?" I said taking a drink of my newly filled wine. **

**Lucy's POV**

**Diner arrived and I looked around after the maid sat my food down. It was different than everyone else's. "Frieza why do I have something different?" I asked. "You wouldn't like my peoples cuisines my dear, nothing what you're used to." He said. "Do you think I could try it?" I asked scooting closer to him with my neck stretched out waiting for him to feed me. "I suppose so, but please don't vomit on me again." He said cutting up a piece of meat and placing it my mouth. The taste was like heaven it is what my body had been craving for months the taste was strong and so foreign yet so familiar. I opened my mouth wanting another bite. "You like it?" Frieza asked surprised. "It's the greatest thing I've ever tasted." I said "I'll get you your own, if you want it I won't stop you." Frieza barked an order in his language after snapping his fingers. A woman instantly took my plate and it was replaced with what everyone else was having. I couldn't help myself and instantly dug in. "No one's taking it away from you sweet heart." Frieza laughed lightly. "They might" I said and Frieza laughed again. "Not if they plan on living very long short after." He said humored. "So you like our people's food, do you?" The King asked me from across the table. "I nodded quickly, "did they never make it on Arise? It's quite a common dish, most foreigners can adapt to the taste." He said. I swallowed and the answered him, "To be honest I'm not sure" I said. "Why not?" he asked "Well on Arise I never really…ate much of anything." I said. The table grew slightly silent and King Cold didn't say a word at all only gave Frieza a look that he returned. "Interesting…" he said. I looked over at Frieza, "You're alright, no one is angry at you." He said and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. **

**We finished our diner and then then desert came Frieza was saying some nasty things about a race of people. "I'm actually surprised you wanted the Northern Galaxy Frieza, what with all the filth it's covered with." King cold said I could tell everyone but me at the table was very drunk and it made me uncomfortable. "Careful father we have a Northerner present, but sure if you say it like that the Northern Galaxy is defiantly known for holding planets with dust covered planets and races with a low income but; every now and again you find a small planet like Arise that is a diamond in the ruff." I perked up at the name of my planet. I noticed that Frieza mentioned it a lot; it must really be something if Frieza is always thinking about it. "The day I went to go retrieve my little Princess here I considered riding of it but I decided it would be more of a loss than a gain in the long run." Frieza said. I looked over at him and gave him a pleading look, "But that Crayton fellow my Lord, what was the story with him again?" a man spoke to Frieza. Frieza's light hearted look changed to one of hate as he spoke his name. King cold laughed loudly, "Captain Taros, please try not to upset him you saw what happens when Frieza feels like Lucy is being threatened." King Cold said defensively. "It's not that, his name just turns my stomach is all, Lucy, dear eat my desert for me won't you?" he asked noticing I had eaten all of mine and placed his full plate onto my empty one with a loud clatter. "I'm sort of full…" I said softly. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want too but you should." He said sternly. I gave him a half smile and started eating. He watched me for a bit and then began talk. "Crayton…as my father may remember had given me trouble before Lucy; she was just the final straw." I listened as Frieza spoke even though I didn't like him talking so badly about other people he was my Lord and even though I don't think he would ever hurt me, I wanted to respect him more so than everyone else. "Because I made him general of my interrogation squad he thought it gave him the right to speak out freely to me and voice his opinion about planet's that Crayton had issues with and try and persuade me to rid of them. He never said why but one week he was pretty certain that Arise was bad news as well, now I know it was when Lucy had rejected him." I was shocked by that. "Crayton wanted me dead?" I asked Frieza. "Not just you, the whole planet; but I'm sure you can figure out what I told him." He said drinking his wine and looking at me but he was speaking openly to the quiet table. "It's something everyone thinks Frieza, kings of the planets I run think you can't handle the pressure of the Northern Galaxy because of your age." King Cold said a look as if Frieza had just got grounded washed over his face. "Tell your 'Kings' I am running the Northern Galaxy just fine!" Frieza snapped. "I won't need to, a few of them changed their tone when they found you were settling down." His father said smartly. "Don't look at me like that, I was just telling you I think you are doing a fine job." He said and Frieza frowned looking at his father. "I think you're doing good Lord Frieza." I said touching his arm. "You see? That's why you are the only one I can trust." He said and I smiled at him. "You look tired." Frieza said after looking in my eyes. "What? No I'm fine Frieza, really" I said but he wasn't buying it. "I'll take you to bed, but my father wanted to see me before I go to." Frieza said. "Father, mother; I'm taking Lucy to bed, and father I'll be in your office shortly after don't keep me waiting terribly long." He said with a sigh. Pushing himself up from the table and then pulled out my seat. **


	26. The Plan

Author Note: First of all Thank you everyone who has been loyal to this story, when I started writing it I really didn't expect very many people to like it. But thank you so much, anyway what I really wanted to do was offer up somewhat of a competition of some sort; you see how i have a pic of Android 18 as my picture? Well I drew that and I've attempted to draw Lucy multiple times and it never seems to come out right. But if you have a talent for drawing and you are a fan of the story draw some fan art and tell me about it on my Deviant art account and I will gladly favorite and comment on it all. You never know you might even end up as the story cover.

Thanks again for all your support ~PurpleStarShip

Deviant art Account: burnssybie. deviantart

This chapter is a bit on the shorter side but pretty important. Sorry for the wait.

Chapter 26: The Plan

Frieza's POV

I lead Lucy up stairs and into my room I made sure she was settled in and she gave me a quick kiss before leaving. I walked down the stairs and saw all of the guests leaving and my father noticed me and motioned me to follow him. My mother turned to me as I put my foot on the last step. "You sent her to bed like a child…" she said forcefully. "She would have stayed awake all night if I let her." I said to her. She let out a huff, "So let her, if she wants to be awake all night like you, your father and I are then she has every right to be." She said. "Arisian's are not like us!" I snapped turning around now, "So you are the expert on her race now, you know their sleeping habits?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, "Yes mother I know my fiancée's sleeping habits, I'm with her all day every day. If you are that nosy about her, she was falling asleep on my shoulder as I was walking her to bed." I said. "Then why would she sa-" "because she is seventeen." I said for the first time admitting her age to myself. "I'm going to go talk to her." She said and pushed past me to go upstairs. I wanted to protest but instead I followed the path of my father. "She held you up?" He asked as I entered his office he was pouring himself a glass of brandy. "Yes" I said making my way to get myself some. "So, little Lucy, Lucy." My father said sitting down at his desk. "She's not a quiet as the last time we met in person." My father said plainly. "Perhaps she has." I said sitting down across from him. "You haven't noticed?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "she was never really too quiet around me. That's one of the main reasons I liked having her around so often." I said taking off my scouter and rubbing my eyes. "It's a long flight I know." He said. "I forgot just how long." I said. "You should come by more often, since you'll rule this galaxy and planet someday along with the North, you should make it a point to visit both." He said. "Maybe I'll rule someday but for now I'm busy enough in the North." I said. "I forget you and your brother hate to travel long distances." He said. "Cooler and I have nothing in common." I said annoyed. "Really…when you were a boy you thought he was a superhero." He said smiling lightly. "That was years ago, and before I realized he was an ass." I said and my father laughed slightly. "He'll meet her eventually." He said and I bit my lip from frustration. "I know." I said.

It was quiet between us for a moment until he cleared his throat and spoke again. "Remember when you and I use to play games…if you will, with foreigners who had done us wrong somehow?" he asked and I smirked. "Yes…though I don't know if I like where you are going with this." I said. "You said…Lucy's mother, Anna…Annie whatever her name was liked you correct?" he asked. "Must run in the family…" I said pouring myself more brandy I knew to go along with whatever he was thinking I would have to be drunker than he was. "Let's say we get her on the line and you can take her up on her offer…they come here and well we can just let the rest play out." He said coolly leaning back in his chair. "They are cruel to Lucy." I said plainly. "Exactly my point, your mother she thinks the world of her…She does not care if you insult her somehow she would without thinking put you in your place. I am interested what she will make you her mother, already knowing the things she has done to her previously." I frowned thinking about the subject. "I don't like when Lucy is around them…she is completely different." I said. "Yes and that is precisely why we need to get them in the same room as your mother. I already know when she finds out they are coming she will share her thought to me." He said. "Then what makes you think I want her to have another reason to bicker at me." I said amused. "Relax I'll say it was my idea…you know we never tell her our plans that you and I make." He said. I sighed giving up on rejecting any longer. "Alright…If mother doesn't step up for her I will and they are off this planet." I said in with a sigh. "Everything will be fine; the girl will not be threatened." He said. "Let's get this over with" I said taking the last drink of my booze before pushing myself up. I stumbled but caught myself. "Stand here, it's ringing." My father said dragging me to stand in front of his TV and he quickly got out of view. "L…Lord Frieza?" Annette asked. "I…wow; forgive me my Lord but I hardly recognized you…" she said blushing and flashing Lucy's smile. I gave her the best fake smile I could muster. "You know Annette" I started. "Y-yes my Lord?" she asked wide eyed. "I've thought about it and I think I will take you up on your offer." I said. She looked excited but unsure, "Pardon me but what offer my Lord?" she asked. "Don't play cute." I said in a tone she most likely had never heard from me. "Really?" she asked with the excitement of a child. "W-well…what of Orpheus?" she asked. "What about him?" I asked. "He requested Lucy" she said looking defeated. I looked to my father and narrowed my eyes. I couldn't say that even if it was all a game. "My Lord if you don't want to it's understandable..." she said and my father looked egger. "No…no it's alright he can have her." I said but I had to grit my teeth. "When should we be expecting you my Lord?" she asked. "You'll be coming to my home world of Chill in the Eastern Galaxy, also you will not tell a soul." I said. "Oh, ok Lord Frieza." She said. "You will be coming after Kuriza is born no sooner." I said. "R-right sire, I will see you then." She said and then I hung up.

I let out a melancholy sigh and he let out a small laugh. "Perhaps you care for her more than I thought?" he said. I gave him a look of annoyance, "Cheer up Frieza, you are acting like it's really going to happen." He said. "It's not as though I can ask you to relate to how I'm feeling. You married for power." I said shooting him a hate filled glair. "Your attitude has become rather nasty ever since you started dragging that girl at your side." He sighed. "I just don't find the point in all this, I've got nothing to gain from driving her parents into a corner." I said. "Growing soft?" "No! I just don't see why I have to torment her parents whether the deserve it or not they are still her parents and she loves them though I don't understand why." I said. "Relax…you're forgetting who you are." He said, "Am I?" I asked sarcastically. Truthfully that wasn't who I was at all only Lucy knew the real me my other self is more of a shell. My father sighed, "Well go sleep off your mood and then come back and we can talk in the morning." He said. I rolled my eyes before sitting my glass down and then I left the room. My mother was standing at the foot of the stairs looking irritated. "No Lucy I see..." I said and she narrowed her eyes. "Where is she?" I asked. She didn't answer right away instead she looked like she was thing up a witty remark. "Asleep…" She said quietly. "What?" I asked only to provoke her further. "She was asleep!" she barked. "Odd…" I said smartly. "I was going to attempt to wake her but that wouldn't have been polite." She said. "Is your father still awake?" she asked. "Yes." I said "Well…see you." I said awkwardly and hovered up the stairs to my room. I pushed my finger on the small pad and when it beeped I opened the door quietly. Doing my best not to wake her I slipped out of my armor and as gently as I could laid down.


	27. Day Off

Hey everybody, new chapter! Just so you guys know if you want to get in contact with me in any way just go for it...Really don't be shy, I'm not mean. As for the anonymous 'pan-chan' I would have emailed you but you didn't put your email... and putting it in the open in a place like fanfiction is just asking for spam. But! I will say getting ahold of me is near impossible unless you do it through my deviant art account ( )((PS.I'm not putting this here because I want views of my stuff, honestly I could care less.))because I don't have MSN or anything. but private message me your email or something and we could talk that way if you want, I just don't want you to think I snubbed your or anything.

Anywayyyz, back to me talking about the actual story. I had a bit of fun writing this one, Frieza's family is my favorite to write for because I get to use difficult terms and explanations that are things Lucy would never say! So hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Really though you guys give me your feedback. Like your opinions on how I portray a character and if you like it or you don't like it all comments are welcome; bad or good.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Frieza woke me up the next morning and after I got dressed he led me down stairs he seemed like he wanted to tell me something but I wasn't going to pressure him. "Let's get you something to eat." He said and took me to the dining hall where he pulled out my seat and I sat down. "Frieza…" I said when I noticed his dazed outlook. "What" he said. "N-nothing you seem upset is all." I said. "Darling I'm always quite upset." He said trying to make me unconcerned but it only made me more so. "Is it work?" I asked. "Sure" he said lazily. "Eat you're breakfast my sweet my mother has been pacing all morning, and you're the only one that enjoys talking to her." Frieza said. "Frieza that's not very nice, your mother is very sweet." I said and he laughed and looked at me with a smile. "If she is sweet then I am ranked with you on the kindness scale." He said. "I think your kind Frieza…when you want to be." I said. "Well looks like I'm not trying hard enough to be an oppressive dictator, looks like I'll have to up it a bit." He said. "I didn't me-" I began but the door opened so I quickly held my tongue and brought my eyes to my plate. "Frieza you weren't scolding the poor girl were you?" I heard Frieza's mother say so I looked up. "Oh, yes hello Lucy, my sons not bullying you is he. He's notorious for that." She said glairing in his direction. "No never." I said softly. "Good; Frieza I'm borrowing her for a few hours." She said. "To do what?" Frieza asked sarcastically. "I'm taking her out, she's a grown woman I don't need your permission to take her someplace." She said looking proud of her comment. "Then why did you even bother coming in here, she's eating I'll send her your way later." Frieza said and his mother reached to slap him but he smacked away her hand. "I'm done eating anyway." I said standing up. Frieza let out a sigh. "Alright I guess" He said and stood up as well after glancing at my untouched plate. "I'll get her some lunch stop whining." His mother said. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his lips. "I-I love you." I said softly. "You to" He said I was a little frightened to be separated from him like this it's never happened before. When we weren't together we usually were still in the same building. "I'll be here when you get back." He said softly in my ear as if he could feel my distress. "I know." I said. "Here I'll give you something that way you can buy yourself something for a change." Frieza said. "Mother don't take her just yet stand with her in the entrance hall would you?" He said with his strong voice. "Right, whatever just hurry." She said. Frieza walked ahead and His mother turned and smiled at me after he left. "Let's go wait on my son I suppose, did he say what he was doing?" She asked. "He said he was getting me something so I could buy myself something." I said and she sighed. "As if I would take you someplace and not buy you things…" She huffed. In what seemed like no time at all Frieza appeared before me like a flash, "Oh gosh, you frightened me." I said placing my hand on my quickly beating heart. "My apologies" he said handing me a small card. "I don't want to take your money Lord Frieza!" I whimpered. "There you go with the 'Lord' again; I am not your Lord anymore my dear. I am just plain old Frieza, and you will take it, better you spend it than me anyway." He said. "But you've bought me everything….what could I possibly buy?" I asked. "I don't know Lucy. Think outside the box; buy junk food or something I don't necessarily care what you buy with it." He said sighing. "What are you going to do all day?" I asked he looked excited for something. "Me?" he asked and I nodded. "I was going to go try out this form again, been awhile since I had a good fight I was going to see if father would have a go." Frieza said. "Oh wow, I want to watch." I said lovingly. "Far too violent for you my dear, the only reason I'm doing it is because you are preoccupied with something." He said properly. "Now I'll see you in a few hours." He said and I didn't like it, I didn't want to go anymore I wanted to stay here and be with Frieza and watch him fight. I forgot how to be apart from him, I jumped into his chest and hugged him he didn't hug back but I felt him stroke my hair. "You act as though you are leaving forever, come now don't you get tired of me?" he asked smirking handsomely. "Never, Lord Frieza I never get tired of being around you." I said squeezing him tighter. I felt his hand move under my arms and he lifted me up to his height and I kissed him then he let me down. "Alright see you later." He said. "Ok…" I said sadly. "Come along now." Frieza's mother said and I heard her walking towards the door. "Alright." I said. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy; please my dear go and have fun, if not for yours then my sake." He said and turned me around and shooed me along. "Frieza wait one more?" I asked turning back around and puckering my lips. "Do you really not want to go that bad?" He asked. "I want to I'm just afraid…" I said quietly to him so his mother couldn't hear. "Last time you left me, Zarbon…." I said quietly. Frieza looked a little angry. "I must have drank that thought away…" Frieza said. "My mother will protect you." He said. "But I won't force you to go." He said quietly. "I will…" I said I wanted Frieza to go and do something he liked doing for once instead of watching over me. "But she will leave you if you don't hurry." Frieza said and I noticed he and his mother had the same look when they were being kept waiting. "I love you…" I said softly. "And I am so very glad that you do. Now good bye." He said and I left with his mother.

**Frieza's POV**

**It' had been awhile since I had such an easy chance to spar with my father in my true form. It had been at least six or seven years. When Lucy left I hurried to his office trying not to seem too excited. I opened his office door and peered inside. "Are you busy?" I asked him watching him stacking pens on his desk. "Yes…" He said lamely. "Lucy and mother are both gone." I said. "Is that so…" he said uncaring. "Let's have a quick round." I said approaching his desk. "No" he said but I expected that. "Afraid that you'll get shown up by your youngest son?" I asked. "You know you can't beat me Frieza, and I'm also not in any sort of mood to be fighting." He said still stacking his pens into a tower. I sighed and kicked his desk and his tower crumbled down and he let out a sigh. "Are you in the mood to take a swing at me yet?" I asked. "No, but I know you won't let up until I do." He said. "But what will you tell Lucy when she comes home to find you a bloody mess?" He asked. "Bloody mess; just how much stronger than me do you think that you are?" I asked amused. "You know how much stronger I am. If it were the other way around you would be running the show." He said coolly trying to impress me. "Perhaps…but you are forgetting, when my son is born I will train him meaning my power level will increase. I will not stop until he is as strong as I am now." I said. "That's impossible Frieza." He said. "It's not impossible, I have higher hopes for this child then I ever set for myself." I said. "Whatever, let's just get this over with." He said and stood up and I followed him to the training hall.**

Lucy's POV

Frieza's mother and I were walking through town she did not make me wear a hood like Frieza had people seemed to notice it was her and hurried about their business. "Do you go out a lot Mrs. Cold?" I asked politely. "Often enough I suppose." She said. "Frieza always tells me I can go out and about his planets and explore but I'm not sure, I wouldn't know how to go about it without him leading me along." I said and walked a bit faster to keep up with her. "Surprising, he seems much to protective of you to let you go off alone." She said looking at me as I bounced beside her. "Well I wouldn't be alone I guess, Frieza won't even let me walk to our room alone. I don't like being guarded I can never be myself." She smiled lightly my way. "Looks like were not so different" She said and I smiled at her. "Look at what you are wearing, is this the Arisian custom fancy dresses?" She asked smirking Frieza's smirk. "Oh…I think it's because I'm a Princess…I know Frieza likes me to wear them too though." I said smoothing my dress. "I think we should get you some armor, you stick out far too much as it is." She said and entered a store and approached the counter. I stayed behind and looked around; this was obviously a fighting store: helmets, armor, scouters and so much more things that I see Frieza and his men wearing on a daily basis. I noticed behind the counter a bright red scouter similar to the one Frieza wears but it looked newer. I walked over to the glass and bent down to look at it better. "Do you like it?" A woman asked me I stood up and turned. "Oh yes very much, I would like to buy it please." I said. "B-buy it?" She asked eyeing me up and down. "This is the newest of Ice-jin technology state of the art…" She said and I nodded. "Yes I would like to buy it for my fiancé." I said smiling. "By that I mean it's very expensive." She said. "I-I brought some money" I said nervously "You misunderstand, I'm sure you can't afford it." She said and I frowned. "What why? I've got money. Frieza gave me some before I left." I said and the woman burst into a laughing fit. "My poor confused child, run along home now, and watch your mouth, you mustn't speak of the noble royal family in such a matter." She said rudely in a tone no one had ever spoken to me. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Lucy Vex Lord Frieza and I are visiting a-" I started but she cut me off. "Just because our Prince is with a foreigner does not mean every foreigner on this planet can claim to be her." She said raising her voice. "Is there a problem over here?" Another woman asked walking over to us looking nervous and put her arm on the woman who was talking to me. "Yes, I would like to buy this scouter for my fiancé but she is telling me I can't have it." I said frowning wishing Frieza was here or his mother didn't go in the back of the store with another woman. "But you don't understand, she claims to be Lord Frieza's fiancé to think she w-" The other woman laughed nervously and put her hand over the woman's mouth. "My Lady I am so very sorry; she will be dealt with I assure you. I will personally gift wrap the scouter For the Prince, what color would you like Princess?" She asked moving behind the counter before shoving the other girl in the other direction. "Oh well I would like the red one please." I said. "Oh yes of coarse that one is my favorite as well, and it's on the house as a gift from us to you." She said. "I would like to pay for it please; I want it as a gift to Lord Frieza." I said. "O-oh alright, the total is 7 million please." She said. "Oh wow… I don't think he gave me quite that much…" I said looking card in my hand. "Oh well I'm sure we can work out a discount for the royal family." She said. "Oh well thank you" I said handing her Frieza's card. She scaned it and peered up at me and handed it back to me. "There you are Miss." She said. "I don't understand it didn't feel like I was carrying that much." "My lady that was Lord Frieza's credit card it has no spending limit. The Prince must have wanted to make sure you had enough for whatever you wanted and then some." She said. "R-right, thank you." I said. "Yes well if you would please follow me The Queen is awaiting you in the fitting room she picked you out some armor for you to be fitted in that I think you will enjoy." She said and handed me the box wrapped nicely and I held it tightly, I really wanted to go home and show Frieza his gift I picked for him. I followed the woman into the back of the store. "What's that?" The Queen asked me. "It's a scouter, I bought it for Frieza." I said blushing. She raised her brow and gave me a half smirk. "I want you to try something on" she said and I nodded. I put it in there if you need my help just ask." She said and I went behind the sash. I took off my dress and looked at the armor it was almost exactly like Frieza's it had his emblem and it was purple. I put it on just as I watched Frieza do and then I put on the tight black spandex pants then the boots that were surprisingly comfortable defiantly a change from heals. I looked at myself in the mirror I looked like a completely different person I had never worn something other than a skirt in my life and if this was something Frieza liked me to wear, pants would take a while for me to get used to. I meekly exited the room I was in and kept me eyes on the ground as his mother inspected me. "Now you're looking more like a Cold…" She said and I smiled at her comment. "T-thank you but I don't know if Frieza will like this very much." I said tugging at the tightness of the spandex. "Frieza or you?" She asked. I thought for a moment, "both it think. But I would like to at least show him." I said. "Do you care about that dress?" She asked and I shook my head. "Alright then we'll leave it here" She said. She paid and then we left the store.

**Frieza's POV**

**I stretched my arms as he stood across from me. "Are you quite ready yet?" He asked. I clenched my fists and smirked, "I'm always ready." I said. "You know we could just as easily go into my study and have a glass of wine Frieza or perhaps a cigar." My father said. "Where's the fun in that?" I asked light heartedly. "Well I could find a lot more fun in it then beating up my son so close to his fiancé's due date" He said taking off his cape. "You are making excuses; that has nothing to do with anything." I said. "You caught me; let's just get this over with." He said and with his words I disappeared from view. He closed his eyes and sighed and turned around and shot an energy beam up at me and I quickly slapped it away. "You always go up Frieza, I shouldn't have to teach you the basics all over again, the element of surprise is the key to winning a fight against a powerful enemy." He said and I landed a good distance away from him. "Fine let's go again." I said and disappeared from view once more this time he turned around so I shot a beam at him, he jumped out of the way after turning partly around to the sound. "Didn't I just s-" "Yes you did father; the 'element of surprise' and you told me not to go up so with you thinking I would go anywhere but up, the smartest thing to do in this situation is to go up." He sighed and I landed. "Fine I'll come at you this time." He said and with a long pause he finally charged. I jumped and landed behind him and kicked his back. "Not getting sluggish in your age are we?" I asked playfully. "Frieza don't forget I could kill you in seconds if I transformed." He snapped. "Who's stopping you?" I asked He looked shocked and smiled. "Well I rather prefer you to your mother and Cooler so if I am going to have someone to talk politics with and have a drink with I'll just have to keep you alive now won't I?" He said. "Spoken well, but why are you sucking up to me?" I asked. "Mostly because I know you're mad at me for having you call Lucy's parents when you were…under the influence." He said and I felt sick I had forgotten all about that. "She is going to hate me forever when she finds out." I said sadly. "IF she finds out my dear boy IF." He said. "Right…well you win; I don't feel like fighting anymore." I said picking my cape up from the ground. "Really Frieza I didn't think it would upset you. She's just a girl anyhow who cares if she hates you forever." He said and I stood up straight. "She is the only thing I care about in this miserable universe and thanks to you and you stupid jokes she may end up waking up and realizing what I really am and what our family does." I hissed. "Frieza… where is she going to go? Will she hijack a ship and leave?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes. "Like I said I care about her meaning I would not hold her captive if she wanted to leave." I said annoyed. "I'm leaving." I said. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I am collecting my things and Lucy then I am getting off this rock, coming here was a mistake it's been nothing but a train wreck since we arrived." I said and I heard him pick up his cape and follow me. "She won't find out Frieza and you can't leave she wants to stay and if you care for her like you say you won't make her do anything. Besides if you are referring to the Versins they are dead you killed them yourself…well besides the General you sent him to the prison for disloyalty to the crown." He said and I stopped in my tracks turning around. "They were the first to speak, I walked the streets of Chill with her I had to be sure she was completely covered the man at the docking station warned me of that. The look he had given her himself…such hate like she was disgusting. I don't want to be here any longer and wait for a riot to break out in the streets." I felt as though all the stress I was holding in had collapsed so many secrets to many things I couldn't talk about running through my mind all day long and coming here where Lucy was treated just as horrible as Arise and I am semi-powerless to stop it. "Please give them a chance to warm up to her, think of all the people of our race who fell had the same feelings for a foreigner and had them put to death in front of their eyes." He said. "I would quickly end my own life as well." I said "Most of them did…You are a Cold, Frieza. Some of the strongest blood in the known universe pumps through you veins, you are the strongest of my son's much stronger than anyone known at your age could become; your power will only increase with your age. This is the only reason I did not force Lucy from you when I found out the two of you were getting more serious than just fooling around at night. The others they will adjust to her it may be quick for some but others it could take time. But for my sake if not anyone else's don't leave me alone with your mother after she has had a female to talk to." He said and I smiled lightly at the last part. "I'll stay, but her parents are not coming here." I said and he sighed. "no they are. And you will she Lucy will not find out and if she does I will take the blame, she would just be another tally on the people who hate me." He said and walked ahead of me in the direction of his office and I followed. "Drink with me; and let's not talk about girls anymore let's talk genocide and fighting and blood." He said and I sighed sitting down in front of his desk as he poured me a glass of brandy. **

Lucy's POV

"Do you think Frieza is having lunch right now?" I asked as we were seated at the restaurant. "No, I don't not unless you consider alcohol a meal." She said and I frowned. "I hope not…" I said but I knew it was true a man came over and glanced at me curiously then to the Queen and bowed. Frieza's mother said something to him in their language and he nodded and left. "He looks like Frieza kind of don't you think?" I asked smiling. She smirked and glanced at him as he walked away. "Is that your way of saying you think he is attractive?" She asked and I blushed. "No…well I don't know, he just reminds me of Frieza, and I find him attractive so I guess so." I said. "Odd…" She said. "H-how so?" I asked "Well it's not every day races from out of our solar system find our race attractive." She said and I felt confused. "Why's that?" I asked. "Well no point really explain it if you don't already know." She said. "But be honest do you really like Frieza for his looks?" She asked and I was very offended at this point. "Y-yes I do find him attractive I would not lie about my feeling for him I wouldn't do that to him." I said. "Alright, alright I'll take your word for it." She said and I frowned I could tell she was lying. "Why don't you like Frieza?" I asked and she laughed. "That is hardly any of your business my dear girl, but if you must know it's because I don't like his personality; I never have and I never will." She said and suddenly I didn't like her as much as I thought. "But how could you hate your own son especially Frieza he's perfect." I said softly. "Hate is a strong word I would describe it as mutual dislike and he is perfect to you. But once again I ask why you are a sweet and innocent girl Frieza is not for you." She said and I felt my eyes water up. "No he is, I love Frieza he's the only person who has ever loved me." I said. "Shhh" She said softly putting her finger to her lips. "Don't cry, don't cry. Forget I said anything ok?" She said. I nodded but there was no way I could ever forget what she said. She said Frieza and I weren't meant for each other I know we were he's smart, funny, charming and handsome he's all I ever wanted in a person he had to of been created just for me and I for him. We sat in silence well she spoke and I kept my eyes on the table. "I want to change" I said softly. "You can change after lunch." She said. "I want to see Frieza." She looked irritated and glanced up at me. "I said we will go home after lunch. Now please don't be mad at me Lucy." She said. But I didn't respond to her in the slightest when our food arrived I didn't touch it even if I was very hungry, but Frieza would feed me when I got home. "Not hungry?" She asked and I shook my head.

After we ate we walked home and when we enter the palace Frieza was standing in the entrance hall with his father they seemed to be headed somewhere. He gave me and odd look and I threw myself into his strong arms. "Mother what is she wearing?" He barked. "Armor" She hissed back. "Frieza look, I bought you a present Frieza!" I said and showed him the box. "Lucy…" he said a bit alarmed. "Open it!" I said rubbing his armored chest. He took the small box from my hand and opened it up. "Hey look at that." He said and I smiled and laid my head on his chest. "How did you know I needed a new scouter?" He said taking it from the box. "I didn't I just saw it and wanted to buy it for you." I said. "You were supposed to use that money on yourself." He said "Well you said buy me something that makes me happy, and you're the only thing that makes me happy so I got something for you." I said putting my hand on his face. "I love you." I said he smirked and I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. He instantly kissed back and palmed the back of my head pushing me closer to him. "Frieza take it up stairs." His father sighed and I heard him walk away followed by his mother so I slid my hand down to touch him and he caught my hand. "We can't" He said. "I need it Frieza; you won't say it so show me that you love me." I said. He paused and smiled. "I love you." He mumbled out. I hugged him tightly. "Now don't tease me like that you know we can't" He said. "I know it was a joke silly." I said playfully. "Hilarious, now go get changed." He said and I smiled. "Don't like it?" I asked. He raided his bow. "As a matter of fact I hate it." He said and I giggled. "Me to, I'll be back, but eat lunch with me ok?" I said turning and running up the stairs. "Why didn't you eat?" He hollered after me. "Because" I yelled back and I heard him mumble something else.


	28. Rough Night

Really long wait I know, I've been busy with vet school and life and what not. Anyhow I hope you guys like this chapter.

Lucy's POV

After I was changed I came down stairs and he was waiting for me. "I cannot express how much more I like you this way; you are my sweet and polite lady not a ruffian." He said and I took him by the arm and let him lead me to go eat some lunch "Did you have fun today Frieza?" I asked as I sat down. "It was alright I suppose." Frieza said sitting down at the head of the table. "Miss me?" I asked. He paused and then smirked looking at me, "Yes, I won't lie and say I didn't miss your company." He said. "Really?" I asked happily I hadn't expected him to miss me. "I said yes." He said and I could tell he was annoyed. I listened to him as he talked about his day as I ate and then he led me to his room. He said he needed to work so I sat on his bed and watched TV while he did worked something I had never done before. "I've never watched TV before." I said to him and he smiled. "I wouldn't doubt it, Arise doesn't use electricity." He said. "I know I can't tell you how shocked I was the first time I saw a light switch." I said giggling. "Do you want my help working it or are you figuring it out on your own?" He asked. "You can help me." I said and he came over to me and subtitles appeared at the bottom of the screen and he showed me how to flick through shows. I watched for a while until I noticed him watching me. "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing, I just realized you had a late lunch is all. It's almost time for diner." He said lazily. "I'll get ready then." I said and pushed myself up from his bed and went to go and get ready for another long night ahead.

"Hurry along." Frieza said standing at the door impatiently. "I'm trying" I said putting the last touches on my hair. "You look fine now come on." He said walking out the door and I had to run to catch up with him. "Try not to walk so fast please." I said grabbing his arm. "Maybe you should learn to walk a little faster." He said nudging me making me lose my footing but since I had a hold of him he didn't let me fall. "I'm walking as fast as my feet will let me they are so sore from walking around town all day." I said leaning against him slightly. "Forgive me for making you go, I thought maybe you would enjoy some time away from boring old me." He said smirking and the door man opened up the door for us to enter. "Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked him nervously. "Were late" He said touching my back leading me to walk. "Frieza, Lucy nice of the two of you to join us." His father said. "I had to wait for my Lady." He said pulling out my seat for me to sit. "S-sorry" I said to all the faces in the room. Frieza chuckled, "Don't apologies you've done nothing wrong." Frieza said only to me as he took his seat at the head of the table. Frieza began talking with the person next to him and the woman at my side began talking to me.

**Frieza's POV**

**"Your Highness" the man said to me interrupting my train of thought. I glanced in his direction I was familiar with him and I was disgruntled that he had been seated next to me. "My Lord I was wondering what does the Princess wish to be called on speaking terms?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders lamely. "I know you, yourself wish do not to be called by your first name witch is very respectable of you my Lord but I am not familiar with Arisian customs." He said I sighed and gave him a warning glair. "Why not just ask her? She can speak you know." I said rudely. But Mr. Nigen if I am remembering his name correctly never picked up on sarcasm; nor did he ever know when it would be best to not speak or stop speaking. The only reason he has lived this long is that my father uses him as his go-to-guy when he does not want to work anymore from what I hear he does a better at what we do than my father himself. "Of course my Lord I'll do that straight away." He said. "Girl" He said in Lucy's direction but she did not hear she was busy giggling. "Excuse me Girl." He said louder and it took everything in me not to tear his tongue out from his throat. Lucy looked up with the look much like when her mother yells at her suddenly. "I-I'm sorry." Lucy said softly. "The court was wondering what you would like to be called at social meetings?" He asked her most of the table was doing the right thing and hanging their heads or carrying on their conversations. "G-girl is fine…" Lucy said sadly and so quietly it was almost a whisper. "No it is not fine." I said loudly. "Frieza…Help, I don't know what to say…" She whimpered she must have notice almost everyone was watching her every move awaiting her answer. "You will address the princess as though you were speaking to me? Do I make myself perfectly clear?" I said dangerously. Lucy let out a whimpered sigh. "Perfectly clear I will make note of it at the next council meeting." "As if you would need to ask how to address Prince Frieza's fiancée. Shame on you for putting her on the spot." the woman sitting next to Lucy barked. "Do you need to step out for a moment or two?" I whispered in her ear. She shook and hung her head in defeat. "Please don't hang your head that way…"I asked her and she did not respond. I touched her back and sighed turning away, drinking down the rest of my wine. Caviar was gone and as was salad and I had been drinking heavily through it all. Lucy was upset and I could not console her here and she refused to let me take her out for a few seconds. I could see the look she gets right before she started to cry on her face she was very uncomfortable and upset and drinking was the only way I knew to deal with it. When it wasn't working I switched to whiskey it tasted horrible but at least I got Lucy off my mind for a while. The man to my left had now become enjoyable and I was carrying on a conversation with him about my father until he glanced at Lucy and changed the subject. "Honestly my Lord how do you deal with her when she behaves this way?" He asked and I pointed to my empty glass as I raised it waiting for it to be refilled. "It may not hurt to ruff her up a bit if you catch my drift." He said and I smiled his way. "You mean hit her?" I said and he nodded. "You are in no position to tell me how to treat my fiancée." I said glancing over at my Lucy who had unfortunately heard what he had said. "Frieza wouldn't do that!" She snapped and I leant back in my chair showing I wasn't going to stop her from yelling at the man. "M-my Lady you have it all wrong I w-" "Frieza would never hit me Frieza said so himself!" She said pushing up from her seat and I laughed coldly. "R-right Princess I was mistaken, please forgive my rudeness." He said and she pouted and crossed her arms before slouching down in her seat again. "My, my; you should know better Nigen. Insulting a Cold right in front of their face, you are lucky she has no knowing of fighting or you most likely would not be sitting here at this moment." My father said amused by Lucy's outburst. "Seems some of my son's personality has rubbed off on her." He said. "Or what I've rubbed off in her." I said letting the table erupt in laughter. "It's all those hormones my dear." I said and that seemed to make her smile slightly. Most likely that little stunt would make the others mind what they say around her. When some time had passed Lucy seemed to be cheered up while she ate she let the woman next to her smooth her hair and she seemed to be enjoying the attention. I picked at my food and then pushed it away I had too much of a headache to eat anything. "Do you not feel good Frieza?" Her honey like voice asked. "Not necessarily." I said. To my surprise she didn't gush on me about it she just went back to eating. After she finished her desert I took her up to bed with me where I fell asleep almost instantly.**


	29. Something For the Pain

Really long wait I know, I've been busy with vet school and life and what not. Anyhow I hope you guys like this chapter. this is the third copy of this chapter I had wrote it two other times but my computer kept crashing. I liked the first draft of it the best but I cant really remember what was all in it. so I kind of rewrote number two and shortened it up a bit. Enjoy :)

Lucy's POV

"Good morning" I said when I opened my eyes seeing Frieza sitting at his desk typing away. He grumbled as a reply. "I think I maybe want some breakfast." I said rubbing my eyes sleepily. "You're hungry are you?" He asked and I nodded. "Throw something on and I'll take you." He said. "Ok Frieza hold on." I said and threw on a nightdress not wanting to deal with something fancy and Frieza said he didn't care what I wore. Help me carry a few things would you? I'm finally just about caught up." He said. He handing me a small stack of papered and he carried his computer and he lead me down to the dining hall. We sat down and I watch him work for a little bit until he glanced my way with a small smirk. "Would you like to help me?" He asked. "I'd love to Frieza." I said. "Splendid, here organize these like last time." He said. "Frieza really must you treat her like a slave?" His mother's voice echoed through the vast room. "I am not treating her like a slave." Frieza said. "Please that type of work is for people you scare into doing it not a Princess." "I like helping Frieza." I said. "Of course you do Lucy." She said. "Do it yourself Frieza." She said and it hurt my feelings. "Leave me alone mother I am a grown man." Frieza said I could tell he was getting mad. "Please far from it, you are just a boy that was given too much power at a young age." She said. "Shut up mother stop trying to embarrass me in front of Lucy." He said looking up from his work. "Please spare me your whining Frieza." She said. "Fuck off, go bother someone else." He said after he said that the large door shut and Frieza sighed. "Happy now?" He asked and his mother smirked before walking over to her seat. I heard the footsteps of Frieza's father approach and stop behind Frieza. I watched him lift his hand and strike the back of Frieza's head. I put my hand on my mouth and quickly began caressing him. "Frieza my love are you ok, does it hurt terribly?" I asked as he looked madder than I have ever seen him his teeth were bared and his fists were clenched so tightly they were glowing a dark pink. "Please don't be mad at Frieza!" I said loudly looking at his father. "It was my fault I should have stopped helping him when the Queen asked me to I should be punished n-" Frieza put his hand over my mouth roughly. "Shush it Lucy" He whispered franticly in my ear. I reached up and touched his hand tenderly. Suddenly I felt a pain in me that made me jump. When Frieza pulled his hand away I put my hand on my stomach where the pain was. "Frieza I don't feel so good." I said grabbing his arm as another wave of pain hit me. "Oow!" I exclaimed "Hey whoa, what's wrong?" Frieza said grabbing ahold of me gently. I felt warmth going down my legs and I looked down. "Frieza what's wrong?" I asked. I looked like water mixed with blood. The fact that he didn't answer and the look of fear on his face terrified me.

"Frieza what is it?" His mother asked. "She's in labor." Frieza said after a brief pause. "W-what then why are you still sitting there? Take her to the medical wing!" She said. "R-right, come here Lucy." Frieza said standing up and lifting me up bridal style. "I'll be there in a moment." His mother called after us. "Frieza what's labor? Am I in trouble?" I asked tugging his armor. "Labor means the baby is coming." He said plainly. Frieza seemed to be in shock. "R-really, I get to meet Kuriza today?" I asked excitedly. More pain came and I dug my nails into his arm. We entered a door and then another. "Lord Frieza" A man said bowing lowly to Frieza. "The Princess is she ill?" He asked. "No she's in labor." Frieza said. "Fantastic!" He said. "The little Lord will be born today!" He said. "I won't let you down Lord Frieza! Please follow me." He said and Frieza followed him into a room. "Lay her down here on this bed please my Lord." Frieza laid me on the bed and the doctor checked my heart beat and then stuck some things to my chest. "Alright, now your majesty you are welcome to stay in here with her as long as you like." He said to Frieza. "Right I will be staying." Frieza said he seemed to be back to his normal self. "Wait I almost forgot will she be needing something for the pain?" He asked. I looked to Frieza said instantly after he spoke. "She's defiantly going to need it." "Yes my Lord." He said. "I will return shortly to see if she is dilated." He said and left the room. "Are you excited?" He asked. "Yeah, but I'm a little scared too." I said laying my hand on my stomach. "You're a month early Lucy, it was all that stress I told you to relax and let me handle everything for a reason." He said and I nodded at his words. "I know Frieza; I just can't help it I always worry." I said. "Yes I know one of the many things I adore about you." Frieza said and I smiled to him. Frieza's mother entered the room and smiled at me and glared at Frieza. "How are you doing little Princess?" She asked approaching the bed I was lying on. "She's fine mother." Frieza answered taking a few steps closer to me. I could tell they were going to get into another argument so I decided to step in. "Frieza I'm cold." I said taking ahold of his arm. "I'll go get you another blanket dear." His mother said and left the room. "Are you going to stay in here with me the whole time?" I asked. "I'm not sure who plans on keeping me out." Frieza said jokingly making me smile again. I was going to ask him if he knew what t felt like but before I could the door opened and the doctor entered again. "Ok let's see." He said. "You're early?" He asked. "N-not very." I said. "Oh never you mind My Lady, Ice-jin's are born fighters; why even our Prince here was born two months early." He said. The thought comforted me that Frieza was earlier than our baby would be and Frieza turned out just perfect I wouldn't change one single thing about him.

"Alright now I just need to see if you are dilated, and ready to start pushing." The doctor said. I laid down and felt a blush trickle across my face. This was embarrassing the only two boys who have ever seen me naked were Frieza and Malaka…I really didn't want to add another one to the list. "Ok let's see." The doctor said and I felt him take off my panties and I looked at Frieza who was watching the doctor like a hawk. I opened my legs like I knew I was supposed to and he looked at me for a moment and then clapped his hands together and stood up. "I'd say she's ready. That kids wants out of there and out now." He said with a smile that made be blush. It could be just because I'm in love with Frieza but I like ice-jin boys they all seemed so cool and refined. If only in knew that before I met Frieza it would have been so much easier for me to accept his small gestures of kindness towards me. I remember Frieza's mother saying that it was unnatural to have an attraction to their race but I couldn't see the difference at all between Ice-jins and Arisians, except the tempers but then again my mother was always hot headed too. I would almost call the Ice-jin race pretty, even the men seemed to sparkle with elegance and soon I would have one of my own. I must have still been blushing at the doctor because Frieza let out a small sigh. I jumped to his attention and turned my head to face him. "I wasn't thinking anything I promise!" I said "I never said you were..." He said tonelessly. I realized my legs were still open to the man and I quickly shut them. "I-I'm sorry Lord Frieza!" I said sitting up. "Stop panicking, that's what got you into this mess today." He said coolly. I was happy he wasn't mad at me but he seemed irritated. But I can see why our baby wasn't due until next month we weren't ready yet I haven't even gotten him any clothes to wear, and he doesn't have a crib or bottles... I reached forward and grabbed his hand and he pulled away from the doctor who was now telling him something intently. "It's ok Frieza…I'm worried too." I said and gave me a half smirk before turning back to the doctor who I was now listening to as well. "Like I have said my Lord, since it's against the law for our race to be with a member of another…I'm not sure how this delivery will play out." the doctor spoke seriously. "Meaning…" Frieza said urging him to continue. "Right, well…It's possible she…well that the princess won't make it through." He said and I felt like someone threw a bucket of cold water on my face where Frieza's expression remained unchanged. "If you value your life you'll have to make sure that doesn't happen then now won't you?" I couldn't tell if that was a question or a demand but it made me feel better anyway. "I assure you my Lord we will all be working tirelessly to make sure she is perfectly fine, I do need to speak with you in private though my Lord…" The doctor said glancing to me uncomfortably. "Let's step outside then, mother if you plan on metaling around at least make yourself useful and keep her company." He said as she entered the room again holding a blanket against her chest. She gritted her teeth at him and held her tongue as she walked over to me taking Frieza's place. "T-the doctor said I could get hurt…" I said once the door shut. "Sweetie it's child birth, it would be a miracle if you came out of this unhurt." She said draping the blanked over my body. "Sorry for that incident this morning…that boy had it coming." She said with a smile that I could tell was forced but I repaid it with a real one.

**Frieza's POV**

**"I-I trust you know why I brought you out here?" Lucy's doctor asked. "I think I have some form of an idea, but go-ahead and ask it any way." I said. "If it comes down to it and we can only save one…which one would you prefer?" The question didn't shock me I was expecting it; I have pondered it many times on my own. "Without question it would be Lucy." I said without a second thought. I didn't know this kid or really care much to be a father and Lucy is wonderful she is the only person like her in the entire universe I would be stupid to pick a child over her. "But…don't let it come to that…who knows what I'll do when she is unhappy about my decision." I said. "Y-yes Lord Frieza." He said. "I'll do everything in my power." He said. "Good…then this conversation is over. Go get your associates and get this over with so I can get back to work." I said turning around and walking back to the door. My mother gave me an unpleasant look when I entered the room again. I ignored her to the best of my ability and brought my eyes to Lucy "How are you feeling my dear?" I asked forcing a small smile despite what the doctor had just told me, Lucy didn't need to trouble herself anymore. "Ok…I think" She said uncomfortably. "That's the sprit, think happy thoughts just like I told you." My mother said laying a hand on her shoulder. "Well, I guess I'll see you when this is all over." She said and left the room. "Don't let her fill your head with nonsense my dear. She's always been a worrier, much like yourself. You're going to be fine, you have my word." I said trying to make her forget how the careless doctor let the news slip to her. "You're right Frieza… I'm just nervous is all, what if he doesn't like me?" She asked "Who are you talking about?" I asked. "Kuriza…what if he doesn't like me?" She asked. I had been so focused of one of them dying I forgot that if the child does live I'll be a father. "It's impossible not to like you girl." I said with a sigh. "That's not true, my parents don't like me." She said. "Well what does that matter? Nobody likes your parents either." I said walking over to stand next to her. "I like them" she said sorrowfully. "I know." I said. "D-do you think…maybe they will come and see him…I'd like them to see him." She said. Of course I knew that they were coming eventually anyway but I couldn't tell Lucy that. "I-I'll see what I can do, if that's what you want." I said forcing a light smile hiding all the stressful secrets away from her. "I would appreciate it." She said. "Then it will be done, just stop being bothered by trivial things my girl, you leave all the worrying to me." I said keeping my fake smile, but she couldn't tell the difference. "Will you hold my hand?" She asked. I let my smile slip away; I have a status to uphold. Showing a tenderness to my fiancée could prove as a weakness and the throne could be passed back to my eldest brother. "Y-you don't have to if you don't want too, I should be ok as long as you stand next to me." She said. "Right" I said. "Unbelievable that even royalty has to wait on the doctor. Don't you think?" I attempted to lighten the mood. Lucy shrugged her shoulders, she had no idea what I was talking about, and the only time she had been to the doctor for something serious was now, unlike myself. **

**Ending what might have been the last conversation I would ever have with her alone the doctor re-entered the room this time followed by a few others. I glanced to Lucy why took a deep breath. "Can I assist you in removing your clothes my lady?" A nurse with a passable face asked approaching her. "Yes please." Lucy said in her meek voice. I nodded my head at the men staring curiously at my lady to look the other direction. This would most likely be the first time they have seen the naked body of an Arisian or anyone outside our own race. Without a second glance they turned their heads away. When she was stripped of her dress she modestly covered her body with her blanket. They turned back to my girl who seemed pained. "You must have a high tolerance to pain, my lady. You have barely made a sound since you got here." Dr. Morxen said with slight surprise. "I-I'm trying not to cry, Frieza doesn't like it when I cry." She said with a hint of pain in her voice. "Always fretting over me; this one…" I sighed out glancing to her serious and smile free face. **

Lucy's POV

I was scared; but Frieza seemed calm and so did everyone else. But this pain it had to mean something was wrong, maybe I'm just being over dramatic but I've never really felt a pain like this just uncomfortable and coming in waves each one worse than the last. Before I knew it they told me I had to start pushing so I did. The pain got worse and worse each second I remember clinging to Frieza's arm who stood over me calm and collect as usual and it made me mad. "Why won't you even look at me?" I cried out through my pain. The room seemed to stop for a second absorbing his reaction. Frieza's red eyes moved to mine slowly, was he...afraid? His eyes would appear calm to anyone else but if they knew him like I did they would know it was laced with fear. "One more big push." The doctor said. "That's what you've been saying!" I screamed. I couldn't help but claw Frieza's skin with my final push. Then in heard the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, a cry. I attempted to lift my head but I felt my eyes closing.

**Frieza's POV**

**"She's losing a lot of blood!" One of the nurses shouted. I glanced down at her dazed expression her eyes fogged I've seen this look many times before, the look of death. "If she dies so do the rest of you! Do I make myself perfectly clear?!" I screamed over the child's wailing letting my anger free. They said nothing but began working quickly. "We need to begin surgery right away. Please my Lord I need to ask you to leave." The doctor instructed. I brushed a sweat covered lock of hair from her face and lightly touched her cheek before exiting the room. My mother quickly ran to meet me, "How are they?" She asked "The boy was rushed from the room to be cared for, he was not breathing correctly." I said spitefully. "What of Lucy?" She asked. "She dying of blood loss." I said scornfully. "I-I see…" My mother said taken back. "Can she be helped?" She asked. "If they value their lives they will bring her back to me." I spat and brushed past her heatedly. I exited the scene all together, Lucy or no there was work to be done. I made my way to the lobby. "Ah my Prince Frieza could I get you some wi-" a man began but I quickly struck him with a blow to the chest impaling him, killing him instantly. I stood there for a moment thinking over my life and what I had done worthwhile. The answer was absolutely nothing; no one was praising my name they prayed for my death and downfall. Now the only person I could truly talk to might very well be dead and I was just ignoring it. **

**I hesitated and looked to the stairs then behind me and set off in that direction. They needed me the only two things in this universe that truly needed me. "Show me the boy." I said to a nurse who exited the room franticly. "R-right away my Lord." She spoke softly and guided me into a room. "He's in there my Lord, he's doing much better, his breathing is back to normal." She said and closed the door after I gave her a slight nod. I nervously walked over no reason to hide my feeling here in a closed room. I looked down at him he was sleeping soundly tucked in a ball with his tail in hand. His true form was very similar to my own. Instead of purple his primary color was white but had a brownish red secondary. I sighed and looked at the chart next to the child. This was odd it appears his eyes are pale blue. No ice-jin has ever had anything but red eyes, but I guess this is what cross breeding gets you. An ice-jin prince with eyes like his mother, the girls will go crazy for him, not to mention that power level. "My Lord…" the Doctor announced knocking on the door. "Enter." I said turning my back to the child. I observed his blood soaked clothing, "My Lord she will live." He said and an enormous weight was lifted off my shoulders. "Until she receives a blood transplant she will remain unresponsive." He said quickly. "Well what are you waiting for?" I snapped. "I would operate if I could my Lord but she needs blood of her own species, getting her rare blood type could take months and frankly I'm not sure if she will last…" He said I stepped over to him slowly and grasped him by his blood stained coat. "She dies and so do you." I hissed. "There is another option my Prince." He spoke quickly trying to free my hands. "Speak then." I said letting him lose. "It's never been attempted but perhaps I could…give her ice-jin blood." He said. "If she was able to carry an ice-jin child to full term then there should be no reason why the blood would not take." He said. "Use mine." I said quickly. "L-lord Frieza, I'm sure we could find someone of less importance…" He said defensively. "No, I got her into this and I'll get her out, you'll use my blood." I said walking past him. **

**Now I was sitting next to her semi-lifeless body with a large portion of my blood being pulled from my arm. After what was needed from me was extracted it was hooked up to her veins. "Now all we can do is wait." The doctor said. "What are the chances my blood will give her life?" I asked rudely feeling light headed. "I'm not sure, but to be safe I would hope for a 50/50 chance." He said quietly. "Right, now if that's all she needs then go away." I said. He nodded and left. I glanced to Lucy, "Why am I so stupid…" I said under my breath. She would be dead if we did not hire the best doctors on the planet. I knew the chances of her giving birth to a child of my race and surviving was less than 20%. "My baby…" I heard small and breathless words and jumped to her attention. "F-Frieza" She called in a delusional tone. "I'm right here." I said wobbling as I stood I couldn't help but smile at her. "My Kuriza… is he ok?" She asked. "The child is fine; do you not care to know of the condition of yourself? I almost lost you!" I said raising my voice at her slightly. "Y-you're bandaged… are you ok my love?" She asked touching my arm. I decided to let it go, "I'm fine and so are you." I said. "Can I see him?" She asked looking at me with hopeful eyes. "Sure" I said and composed myself before walking to the door. "She's awake, bring the child." I said opening up the door. "Right away Lord Frieza." A nurse responded.**

Lucy's POV

I still couldn't sit up I thought I would be in pain but I couldn't feel a thing. I had a long tube of red attached to my arm and I could feel it moving through me. But all I wanted was my baby. I have waited long enough, a woman brought me a tightly wrapped blue bundle and I weakly reached up my arms. The woman handed him to me. He was absolutely beautiful, his eyes were such a light blue but other than that he looked exactly like Frieza. "Frieza, come here look." I said finding it difficult it talk. Frieza walked over looking proud, "Isn't he wonderful?" I asked. "Yes, yes he's spectacular." He said back to his regular self. "Can I feed him?" I asked the nurse who handed me the bottle. "We waited Miss; a mother should always be the first to feed her child." She said. "Oh no, you let my sweet boy go hungry" I said popping the bottle in his mouth and he began sucking quickly. "He's perfect." I muttered to a nervous looking Frieza. "Hm, we will see with time I suppose, before I decide on how 'perfect' he is I shall have to view his fighting skills." He said; I expected some sort of stuffy answer so I didn't really say anything after. I counted all ten of his fingers and all six of his toes. "Mommy loves you." I whispered quietly into his ear as he eagerly drank away. "Are you sure you feel alright Lucy, you know you went through some serious surgery." Frieza said inching closer to me and lowering his voice, most likely trying to hide his concern from the doctors and nurses in the room. "Frieza I feel fine." I said. "My Lord Don't be too worried about her not feeling a thing. We have her on some pretty high pain killers." The doctor said. "What happened to your arm Frieza?" I asked looking at the bloody bandage wrapped tightly in the same place where the tube entered mine. "Nothing, nothing at all." He said taking the bandage off and tossing it to the floor. "That's good." I said looking back to my new bundle.

"Frieza, I'm tired." I said when my eyes started to grow heavy after Kuriza had fallen asleep in my arms after his belly was full. "Oh? Well then…I'll prepare for you to be transported to my room, no point on you staying here out of my sights while you recover." He said wisely. "Ok, thank you." I said and kissed my sweet baby boy on his brow. "You!" Frieza said snapping his fingers and pointing at a nurse. "Yes your majesty?" She asked nervously. "I believe you heard what I said previously, I will not be repeating myself." Frieza said in his strong voice. "Right away my Prince." She said in a desperate tone and left the room in a hurry.

"Well now, I suppose that is certainly better than a hospital bed." Frieza said nonchalantly as he entered his room carrying a hand full of papers. "Always work…have you even looked at him yet?" I asked somewhat bitterly. Now that the tube was gone the pain in my wrist was beginning to throb along with my lower regions. "Yes I observed the child." He said sitting down at his desk and began writing away. I stayed silent for a moment and glared at him a bit. "He's your son, not a thing for you to observe." I said touching his sleeping face. "You asked me the question 'have you looked at him.' I answered yes I did. Normally I would engage you in your arguments but I know that you are not yourself, so fighting would be useless, covering no ground; just a lose, lose situation at the moment really." He said smartly not glancing at me once. "You just love to hear your own voice, do you know how annoying it gets to hear you ramble on and on?" I questioned rather loudly. "Hm…I guess you're right I rather enjoy the sound of my thoughts echoing throughout a room, and then have someone complete the very thing I requested, could be annoying to some I would think, not to you though. You're simply lying to yourself." He said and I rolled my eyes. "How can anyone be this full of themselves?" I questioned out loud. "Well, I'm engaged to an extravagantly beautiful woman, my son's power already exceeds my most loyal of subjects, I rule most of the known Northern Galaxy, and on top of it all I'm not bad looking either." He said and through my pain I couldn't help but giggle. "You disagree?" He asked with a sly smile. "I'm not that pretty, besides you're better than 'not bad looking'." I said making his smirk grow. "You're mood swings are putting me on the edge of my seat girl, first I'm annoying and now I'm attractive? Make up your mind would you." He said plainly. "You can be both." I said. "Impossible, annoyance and attractiveness are polar opposites. I detest annoyance, much why I prefer my shy little woman compared, to a loud mouthed fighter." He said with confidence. I had his full attention now. "You're right…again." I sighed. In pain or not I still found him unbelievably charming. "You're not annoying, just frustrating" I said with a blush. "That's better; I'll give you that one." He said tapping his pin on his desk and then went back to his work. "I'm hungry, when can I eat?" I asked hopeful. "You just say when you want to eat. It's not good for you to be going back and forth in your condition; I'll have it sent up." Frieza said. "Al…alright Frieza, but when do you think I can? I'd like to eat with everyone. It's a nice change from eating in my room all the time you know?" I said and he glanced up at me. "Don't think about your past, it's over, you'll never be treated poorly again. As soon as you can walk without pain you can dine with the others but until then, you and I will be sort of isolated up here for a while." He said. "Don't forget number three." I said raising him slightly causing him to stir. "Trust me I won't forget." He said.


End file.
